Black Suns and Golden Spaces
by Angry Pencil Wielder
Summary: I was just your average sociopathic teenaged girl. Then one giant metal alien crash landed in my backyard, narcissistic attitude and all. Fuuuun. (Sunny/OC/Sides full summery inside. Working on the new chapter, I promise!)
1. New Breath of New Wolds

I was Just your average sociopathic teenaged girl. My life was simple. I wen to school, did my homework, watched movies with my dad. But why am I haunted by these dreams each night? And why do they suddenly seem to become real when a giant metal being crash-lands in my backyard? What's this about a twin and who the hell are the Primes?

Someone help me before I loose my mind even more.

**_A.N. So yeah, I'm rewriting this bitch of a fic. I read through it and realized it kinda sucked. So I'm trying to fix it up a bit. Most of it will just be uber edited, but there will be quite a few completely rewritten things._**

**_Anyway, some warnings for any newbies..._**

**_Warning: this will be a Bot/human fic as well as a human turned Allspark-ish... thing. I will have my own spin on it, so try not to worry about that. If I get too Mary sue or ooc, please tell me. Pairings; Optimus/Elita, Ironhide/Chromia, Will/Sarah, Sam/Mikaela, Sunstreaker/OC/Sideswipe, Firestar/Red Alert/Inferno, Ratchet/First Aid. There may be more later. Some are just mentioned. Also, there will be a great deal of language, violence, gore, gay-ish parings, threesome (sort of), mental/physical torture, implied rape, slavery, bullying, hints of self harm, depression, suicide, and genocide. This is a dark fic, so bring a flashlight._**

**_I don't own Transformers. Anything you recognize is not mine._**

**_Each chapter will have a 'theme song', which I will post a link to so you can listen to it while you read if you like. Also, whenever there are song lyrics, a link will be placed there too._**

**Ch 1**

**New Breath of New Worlds**

_"Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_This is all we got now_

_Everybody scream your heart out."_

**_-Lostprophets "Rooftops" _**

**_(_**_ watch?v=EWoh-BekPCY&amp;list=PLkA9Yk9HdNYhORBMctucudmjGJ7IH2qSC)_

I lay on my bed, face toward the ceiling, thinking about life. Or more accurately, death.

It was an odd fascination, but I was an odd person.

And not just the death think. First, I'm a sociopath. I'm not just saying that, I was diagnosed, along with Aspergers and depression. Great.

And thus, my contemplation on wether or not life was worth living. I flipped an army knife between my fingers, feeling the sharp edges.

I sighed deeply. There was once a time when I would have gladly used that knife on my own body. Now the most it would do was impale into a wooden target handing from my door.

Years of therapy and antidepressants had helped me through the worst of my emotions. Now, there wasn't much emotion left.

My door swung open, inturupting me from my musings.

"Dinner's ready." My dad said, a cheerful if tired smile on his face.

"Breakfast night?" I asked, a bit of excitment fluttering in my stomach. Breakfast night was my favorite.

Dad smiled. "Yup. Pancakes."

I laughed quietly and jumped off the bed. Shifting the grip on my knife I threw it with a practiced hand so that it impaled slightly crookedly next to its kin. _'Need to work on that...' _I thought as I followed Dad out of my room.

I padded down the stairs next to my father. We entered our small kitchen, white tile floor and pale blue walls greeting my eyes.

"Class go well?" Dad asked me as I sat down.

"Pretty good, yah. Paul's been really pushing me." Dad walked over to the cooling stove and piled two plates with pancakes. He set one down in front of me and the other before him. Taking a knife, he scraped butter over mine, leaving his bare. I took the glass syrup bottle and smothered both our piles in the sweet liquid.

"That's good." He said, sitting back down. "It means you're getting better."

I nodded in agreement. While y muscles were still sore from my parkoure lessons, I knew that it only meant that I was getting stronger. I'd been practicing the French sport since I was twelve. Five years of training had me pretty muscular, though I certainly wasn't the best student that Paul thought. It was something I was working on.

We finished dinner quickly, making idle chit chat. How was your day? Good, yours? Good. Nice weather. Yah. How's school? One of the inner most ring of hell. Work? Same thing.

I tossed my plate in the sink and made my way into the living room. "Movie night!" I grinned. It was something I looked forward to. Movies let me dissapear into a fictional world where the pain of the real one couldn't touch me.

"I know!" Dad yelled back from where he was loading up the dirty dishes. "You pick one out after you change for bed, 'k?"

"Sure." I bound up the stairs, two at a time. My door was the first one straight across from the stair way.

My door was a vortex of black held against the soft cream of the rest of our house. The ebony pain touched all the wood save for a one-by-two foot square. On it in dripping red paint that looked too much like blood for the average person's comfort read; **Warning: Death Awaits All Who Enter.**

Past the door was a very different scene. Three of my four walls were painted like a night sky. Constellations and galaxies spread out across my ceiling. Behind my iron framed bed was a rising full moon.

My bed was rather plain, other than its unusual golden fabrics. It the middle of the ceiling was a gothic black chandelier flecked with silver.

The floor was white carpet.

My along the one empty black wall were a mixture of drawings and band posters. The Devil Wears Prada, AWOLNATION, Bring Me The Horizon, A Perfect Circle, Twenty One Pilots, Santagold, My Chemical Romance, and Switchfoot among others.

Tapped up were my sketches of vampires, zombies, and my favorite serial killers, both fictional and real. Most was charcoal with red ink. Others were pencil. Mixed in were sketches of random people I had draw and scenes from dreams I've had.

This room was home, my comfort zone, away from all the stress of the real world.

I pulled open my closet door to grab myself some night cloths. Sweatpants and tank tops were stacked in a cubby in the back wall. I chose a grey of each, I went to the bathroom to change.

The bathroom was much like the main, but was a raising sun filled with reds and golds.

I took off my jeans, t-shirt and bra, tossing them into the hamper. The lack of bra didn't really bother Dad and I had very little sense of modesty.

Next I plucked my toothbrush from a glass cup, holding several paintbrushes and throwing knives along with the brush.

A squeeze of white paste and I quickly scrubbed my teeth clean. After spiting the white slush into the sink I gurgled some water to get the mint taste out.

Done with that, I looked over myself in the mirror. My grey blue eyes trailed over the face that stared back at me.

My skin was pale from lack of UVB. Other than training with Paul, I didn't go outside much. Over my nose and shoulders were flecks of freckles.

My face was average shaped, not narrow, but not quite round either. I had think lips and a short but angular nose. My eyelashes were long but thin. I usually wore mascara to make them a bit more appealing.

Compared to 'perfect' girls, my shoulders were a bit too wide, my chest too small, my thighs too thick. It didn't really bother me. Why should their opinions matter to me anyway?

My hair was choppy and short pixie cut, shorter in the back and bleached white. Once upon a time it have been rich brown and wavy. After mom I had cut it short and dyed it. The long brown reminded me too much of her.

Shaking the dark thoughts from my head, I gave my reflection a smirk. "Lookin' good there Katt." I hummed.

I quickly left my room and scampered down the stairs, leaping over the last six. A barrel roll broke my fall, using my chosen sport well. Still, I could get better. My endurance wasn't the best.

I stepped into the room opposite the kitchen and dinning. Clean halls opened into the living room. A comfy fabric couch stood six feet before the mighty flat-screened television.

My fingers brushed along the covers of my beloved films. I chose the Corpse Bride. Morbid Disney.

Pushing the DVD in I plopped down on the couch.

Dad came in less than a minute later and sat down in his chair. Pressing play, we started on the film.

_~two-ish hours later~_

I lay awake on my bed, staring up at my ceiling. I wouldn't tell this to anyone, but I was afraid to sleep. I was scared of the nightmares.

No, they weren't from the films I watched or the things I read. I had long gotten over fear of ghosts and dark places.

It was the dankest corners of my mind that terrified me. The things that slithered between waking and sleep, beasts only subconscious could conjure. _That _is what scared me.

Ever since I was little, it had always been the same. Huge monsters clothed in metal and gears. Clashing titans in a war lasting eons.

The dreams mixed together, details fading with the rising sun, but the story was always the same. Stark images branded behind my eyelids. Page after page of my sketchbooks were filled with the fleeting memories of my nighttime horrors.

My fists clutched tightly around my sheets, silent tears slipping down my cheeks. Panic was already swelling inside my chest. Exhaustion rolled through me, my breaths shallow and hard.

The dark vortex above me sucked away all thoughts. I felt my mind going blank, eyes sliding closed. Fear rolled in me. _I don't want to sleep! I can't! _

My body wouldn't obey. Soon I fell into the clutches of exhaustion.

_The fist thing I felt was rage. It seems that's the only think I felt now. The dark around me slowly cleared to show barren metal. The ground was hot with explosions. The war had slowly grown through the vorns. It now reached every corner of the planet and beyond._

_I growled, blue body shivering with energy. Twin energon blades snapped out of my wrists._

_All around me mechs and femmes battled. Fires burned and explosions littered the sky. The air was alight with gun fire._

_My bright optics scanned those battling around me. They landed on a massive mech. My lip plates lifted into a smirk. This would be fun._

_Racing at the speed of a cyberwolf, I was on the 'bot before he realized he was under attack. My quick form darted around him, blades stabbing and slashing at his vulnerable points._

_The mech roared and tried shooting at me. Not one blast hit my armor. Charge, stab, retreat, repeat._

_Again and again I hit him. Jumping onto the mech's back, I clawed at the back of his helm, no longer bothering with my blades._

_Claws raked over his chest and into the grooves of his side. He managed to get one good blast to my shoulder, but it was already too late. He collapsed, chest first, to the ground._

_I walked around him and gazed into his optics. The moment I waited from. I watched with pleasure as the life drained from those blue lights. A wicked laugh left my vocalizer as his spark gave out._

_I laughed at the instability of life._

_I laughed at the ease in which things died._

_I laughed at those left to rust and those still clinging to existence._

_I laughed at the world. At the unfairness of it all._

_I laughed just to laugh._

_I laughed because it was better to laugh then to cry._

I jerked awake. Tears rolled down my face. A gaping hole rested between my lungs. A pain like nothing else burned through every nerve, every cell. It was the pain I felt every time I had those dreams. Each was the same, yet different. A world of metal giants, battling for a cause long gone.

Tears fell from my eyes. Every time I woke from it I left it. The longing. The feeling that something wasn't there. That something, or some_one _was missing.

As I grew more awake the tears and pain left, but the emptiness stayed.

It always stayed.


	2. A Gold Star Among Broken Glass

**A.N. Not super edited, but enough to make it run smoother. The movie mentioned is Ginger Snaps, a werewolf flick and one of my all time favorites. Seriously, go check it out.**

**And sorry for the late update. My computer was being a bitch and didn't let me post.**

**Fun fact, I named my computer Teletran. Hehe.**

**CH 2**

**A Golden Star Among Broken Ground**

_"I don't need you to believe in me_

_I know how to change my destiny_

_Sit down, 'bout to rewrite a history,_

_rewrite a history, rewrite a history_

_We can change the whole world, _

_gonna take it over, gonna start it over"_

**_-Simon Curtis "Superhero"_**

_(__ watch?v=jK-iHTjTTyY&amp;index=9&amp;list=PLkA9Yk9HdNYhORBMctucudmjGJ7IH2qSC__)_

Area 51.

An iconic part of American lore and mystery. The source of hundreds of conspiracy theories and cults.

Oddly enough, it had never seen a real alien before. Extraterrestrial tech, sure. But a living alien? Hell no.

That was, until eight months ago.

After the events of Mission City, it became clear that the human masses were not prepared for the knowledge of life beyond their planet.

And so the Autobots needed a place to stay and remain hidden. As luck (and irony) would have it, Area 51 had a vacancy.

Some changes had to be made, of course.

Larger hangers, for one. Optimus Prime was, after all, massive. Ceilings were raised, hangers cleared out, barracks made (for both humans and Cybertronians) as well as a medbay and weapons facility built.

There were two main hangers, one for the human's non-transforming vehicles, the other for the Autobots. On the dubbed 'Human Side' was barracks enough for two hundred personnel, a rec room, cafeteria, firing range, and gym, along with the human hanger. The two massive hangers stood side by side, separated only a small stretch of pavement.

On the 'Autobot Side' were Ironhide's weapons room (and what would hopefully one day be their engineer's lab) the washrooms, transformer sized barracks with enough space for a dozen bots, an office for Optimus, Ratchet's medbay, and 'Conference Room' or as Epps so lovingly named it, the 'middle ring of hell'.

Outside and to the left of the mass of buildings were massive airfields, full of all sorts of planes and jets.

Construction of the base was the easy part. Dealing with the politics, however, was a true feat.

With the help of Secretary of Defense Keller and Chief of Staff General Morshower, as well as the consent of the United Nations, the _Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty_ or NEST was born.

Even though Megatron was dead, Decepticons still remained on the planet. In NEST's first eight months of existence, three battles had broken out.

The first was in San Francisco between the three bots actively living on base and the Decepticons Swindle and Dead End. A few months later, Fracture and Overcast were destroyed in Europe. Lastly, Dropkick and Incinerator were defeated in Florida.

In that time, three new bots arrived. Jolt an apprentice medic, and the lesser twins Skids and Mudflap.

Just a few weeks after, another bot arrived. The six Autobots traveled to Las Vegas just in time to watch a flaming meteor to clash to the earth.

It wasn't so much a surprise as to who stepped from the burning crater, but the fact that he was alone shocked all.

Said mech was currently staring out at the stars, back turned to the main hanger. He simply sat there, optics toward the night sky. A deep sense of longing surrounded him.

Two bots watched him, one sad, the other confused.

"What's wrong with Sideswipe?" asked Bumblebee. After touching the Allspark, his voice had been restored, though it remained scratchy.

"He is simply lonely." Answered Optimus. He looked sadly at the corvette. Sideswipe had yet to pull even a small prank. Instead he had buried himself in training to the point he was hurting himself.

"Lonely?" The young scout had never met the frontliner on Cybertron. The week prior was the first time he saw the walking legend faceplate to faceplate. He had been busy spending time with his human charge, Sam Witwicky.

"Yes. Sideswipe misses his other half." At Bumblebee's confused look the Prime continued. "He has a brother named Sunstreaker. They had not seen each other in many vorns. The two are spark-split twins, so the separation is painful."

"Oh." Bumblebee had heard a good deal about the Kaon warriors, but he hadn't know they were twins, much less spark-split.

Twins themselves were rare, happening mostly when a bonded pair managed to made two sparks instead of one. But a spark-split was almost non existent. One spark breaking in two and surviving, making one mech in two bodies.

Few twins survived to adulthood.

Skids and Mudflap were the more common kind of twins, one born of a bonded pair. The Kaon twins, however, were the rarest kind, the only in recorded history to survive.

Bumblebee looked back at the mourning 'bot with new optics. He now understood Sideswipe's aggression.

He was simply trying to bury his pain in spilled energon.

I lay reading on my bed. Crisp white pages detailing the adventures of one Bilbo Baggins danced before my eyes. Downstairs I heard the opening and closing of a door. An all too familiar smell filled my nose. Dad was late and he didn't have the time to make dinner.

A few moments later the stairs creaked under his weight and my door swung open.

"Dinner's ready." He grinned.

"You mean half ass Chinese takeout?"

Dad sighed. "Yes, it's takeout."

I smirked. "Knew it."

"Okay." I said, sliding from my bed. "Let's eat, even if it ends up giving us food poisoning."

Dinner was fine, though I was never a big eater, even before Mom.

"So, how was your Sunday?" Dad asked, noodles twisted in intricate knots on his fork.

I shrugged. "Good as a day can be I suppose."

"Anything interesting happen today?"

"Took some more photos of bloody deaths with Alex."

Alex, my only companion in all of life. Those who didn't know me would say we were best friends. The two of us knew different. We were two misfits banding together in a world that sought to destroy us.

I didn't so much have a friendship with him than a reliance to him. He was a stable point for me, a constant in the hell that was life.

I was probably the same for him.

But we had fun together, and spending time in each other's company helped keep the darkness at bay.

First thing to know about Alex was that he was gay.

You wouldn't really know if you looked at him, black skinny jeans and piercings, he looked more like he would date a rock goddess than one of the male gender. Maybe that's why he still had yet to find himself a boyfriend. Top that off with his morbid personality and dry sense of humor, he was probably cursed to be single for all time. I suppose we could relate there. Though I wasn't exactly seeking out a relationship.

"Oh? What of?"

"Ax murder this time." I grinned sadistically. "It was fun."

Dad chuckled. He liked Alex, and surprisingly didn't mind our grizzly hobby. Me and Alex took turns replicating famous murders and photographing them. (got the idea from a certain movie titled after my favorite cookie.)

It helped us relieve stress and was really quite fun. I kept an album under my bed of all our photo shoots.

Today's I had Alex laying on the ground covered in fake blood, an axe convincingly buried in his chest. Alex thought I should make movie props as a career. I honestly didn't know what I wanted to do with my adult life.

Sometimes I doubted I would live that long.

Dinner was over shortly after. I rinsed my plate in the sink then set it in the dishwasher.

"Movie time!" I grinned. It was Sunday. Dad got to choose. "Ready?!" I yelled through the house.

He came in, rushingly trying to pull on a pair of blue scrubs. I sighed. "Work?"

He nodded grimly. "Sorry babe, just had a three-way car wreck. Got some criticals coming it. I gotta go. Give that movie a rain check, 'k?"

I didn't have time to give him an affirmative before he hurried to the door.

"Love you!" He called out, garage raising in the background.

"Love you too." That's what other people said, right?

The door slammed and I was alone.

I sighed. Another stability now gone. The stress was getting to me. I got up and opening the little wood cabinet holding my precious treasures. My movies.

I was in the mood for some straight up gore. I pulled out the case for Guinea Pig 2. I enjoyed the '85 film for it's gore ridden and violent content.

Placing it into the council, I switched on the tv and laid down on the couch.

The film was nearly over when a strange glow started to fill the room. Soft and golden. A faint crackling echoed from outside.

I got to my feet and peered out the window. My breath hitched. What appeared to be a meteor was falling in a collision course with my house. My eyes narrowed. No, it was a bit too south to hit the house.

Nearer and nearer it came. The dark mass burned with orange fire. Suddenly it touched down, closer to the wooded edge of the small bit of land we owned. (Three acres of beautiful deer filled woods)

The shock of the land was tremendous.

I ended falling on my butt, which _hurt_! At least the glass window didn't shatter. I half expected it to.

I shakily got to my feet, eyes wide. The crater was fucking _huge_! Half buried in the black soil was a grey metal... something.

I froze for a moment, wondering what to do. Part of me screamed to call Dad, go to the police, _something_! But my less logical side told me _'screw this! Imma go out there and poke it with a stick!'_

I took a step to do just that when the thing suddenly shifted. I froze once more.

The metal ball was pulling apart. Metal creaked and pieces stretched out. Before I knew it, there was a freaking _robot _shakily climbing out of the crater. It appeared hurt. There was a strange blue liquid leaking from its joints.

With a groan, one of its legs gave way and it collapsed with a '_thud'_.

I looked down to see my hands were shaking. Quickly I sorted through my emotions. '_What am I feeling?' _I questioned.

Excitement.

I was freaking _pumped _that there was a twenty something tall robot in my backyard! Which made no sense. I was terrified of change. And this was the biggest change to happen in my father short life. Perhaps it was just shock.

Before I lost my courage, I ran to the sliding door leading outside and stepped out. The air was cool, but heat pooled from the crater and the robot.

Carefully I made my barefooted way toward the silver and grey mass.

It was smoking and there was more of the blue stuff leaking.

I circled around it, curious.

It was covered in hundreds of pieces of armor. Beneath was a mix of gears and pistons. The metal was scorched is several places and bent in others.

Two arms, two legs, feet, four-fingered hands, hips, back, chest. It looked like a man. Granted, a very large metal man, but still very humanoid.

Stuck in the calf area were... wheels?

My eyes widened. He had a pair of metal wheels! What, so he was some sort of car robot? Just then I realized I had started calling it a _he. _I had a sudden WTF moment.

My eyes roved over him more. There were four wheels, as another pair was set in his shoulders.

I took a step forward, then jolted back as my feet were burned from the smoking ground.

I raced back into the house and shoved on a pair of thick boots before returning to the robot.

Carefully I made my way down the incline, stopping a foot away from the robot's 'head'.

I knelt down to get a better look at the piece. Human shaped, but with lots of curves and points. He had four triangular crests curving from his brow to form something akin to a crown as well as when looked like metal fins. _Fins_? But there they were. Curved and composed of many small pieces. Four pale blue cylinders were embedded in the metal. They looked like dead glass glow sticks or something. Like they normally glowed blue.

He was actually quite handsome, even to a human, I supposed.

My hand reached out but hesitated. Heat wafted off him. There was a strong chance I would get burned.

Throwing caution to the wind, I let my fingers brushed against his cheek. Thankfully I wasn't nearly has hot as I expected. The gesture felt oddly familiar. Actually, all of it felt familiar. Like it had happened before.

I shook away the thought, but still a feeling of longing rested in my heart. Like there was something I was missing, but now that lost piece was so close.

Ignoring the small emptiness, my eyes once more roved over the robot's face.

His face was contorted in pain, his lip pieces pulled back in a grimace to reveal what looked like sharp silver teeth.

But why would a robot feel pain? It was a machine after all.

I moved over to his chest area. It seemed the most damaged. Without realizing it my hand was reaching out. I gently rested on his chest. The moment I touched it I felt a small spark. I pulled back in surprise, but placed my hand once more on it.

Below my fingers I felt a gentle beat. _Va bum... Va bum... Va bum... _A heartbeat?

Then it hit me. The robot, he was alive. This was a _living creature_. An intelligent one judging from his form. It was wired and sophisticated. Just... futuristic. And artistic. And to create art required sentience.

I got to my feet quickly. I wasn't going to leave him out here. He was injured and for the first time in my life, I wanted to actually _help_ someone besides myself.


	3. Migrain's Fleeting Sting

**Ch 3**

**Migraine's Fleeting Sting**

**A.N. Yay! Another chapter fixed up. I might have all these done by the end of the day. Whoot!**

_"Am I the only one I know,_

_Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat?_

_Shadows will scream that I'm alone,_

_But I know we've made it this far, kid."_

**_-Twenty One Pilots "Migraine"_**

**_ watch?v=t4-Wvg4OsaA_**

It was a good thing I owned a truck. Otherwise, I would never have been able to haul the robot into my work garage.

Our house was a fairly nice one with a two car garage built under the second story. But after Mom died, Dad had a second one car garage slash mechanic shop built on the other side of the house. It was my haven. No one was allowed in it. _No one._

All around were scattered tools and parts. In one corner was the motorcycle I had been busting my ass building. It was my baby.

Pretty much, I was a mechanic in training, entirely self taught. Cars were like puzzles, and puzzles were one of the few things that could satisfy my overactive brain.

Using the truck, I dragged the silver robot into the garage after swiftly clearing out room for him.

I laid him down on the concrete as gently as I could, which wasn't easy. Sliding the garage door closed, I turned around the eye the metal form.

"Time to get to work." I muttered.

I started by patching the wires leaking blue fluid. I was pretty certain the stuff was vital to him, and it'd be a bad idea to let him bleed out.

That itself took over an hour. Clamping wires closed, mending torn elastic like tubes and wires. It was especially difficult because the technology was just so _alien _to me.

Wait... Could he be an alien?

That would actually explain a lot. Falling from the sky, being living metal, bleeding blue. I decided to just run with the idea and got back to work.

Once he stopped leaking I set to work pounding out the dents in his armor. There were a _lot._

Some pieces were so badly damaged I had to remove them completely. I felt semi guilty for taking them off, but they would always be replaced. I hoped.

That took another few hours. Luckily, Dad would be gone until early morning working at the hospital. Funny, we were both tending to patients. I chuckled at that.

Once the armor was fixed up as best I could, I tried straitening him out. He was already on his back, but I went ahead and straitened out his legs and positioned his arms at his sides.

It was much easier to work with him like that.

My hands rested on the chest armor and I once more felt the deep thumbing of what must be his heart.

That brought a wave of curiosity. How could a robot have a heart? Carefully I climbed onto his chest. The closer I got to the center the stronger the pulsing got.

My fingers brushed against the center where the beating was the strongest. A piece of metal gave way and my hand dipped into the cavity. I jerked my hand back, only to have it cut on the sharp edge. I hissed in pain.

The there was a severe burning. My eyes widened. I must have torn a wire when I pulled my hand back, because now it was stained in blue. The burning got more severe and tears came to my eyes.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." I whimpered. A sudden rush of pain hit and I cried out. Clutching my hand I bent over into the fetal position, my forehead resting over the robot's chest.

I hardly noticed as the chest pieced pulled apart to reveal a glowing blue light.

A strange pull filled my mind and brushed the pain aside. A deep longing filled my chest and my hand reached out to though the light. Warm tendrils of energy pulsed around the flesh. A white burst of light erupted from the chest and then everything went dark.

My eyes blinked open, but what I saw made no sense. All around me were colours I had never seen before, sounds like I'd never heard.

I was in a great room, crystal walls spiraling up. The floors were metallic marble. Silver pillars rose from the floor. Around me stood twelve ivory statues. Somehow, I recognized them, Leadership, Chaos, Wisdom, Time, Joy, Protection, Balance, Creation, Energy, Spirit, Innocence, and Growth. In the center of the Guardians was a massive grey cube. Engraved on its surface were words so ancient they could no longer be translated.

It was... beautiful.

I tipped my head back, basking in the warm energy given off of the cube. _The Allspark... _whispered a voice in my head. My eyes snapped open.

That's when I noticed the four beings standing around the cube. I walked closer to them. They stood just a bit taller than me, but something in my mind told be they were closer to twenty plus feet taller than myself.

The largest was silver with red markings. Everything about him was powerful, yet caring. _Megatron, Lord Protector. _Whispered the voice. It sounded almost... sad.

Standing next to Megatron was a slightly shorter mech. _'Wait? Mech? How did I know that?'_

The voice chuckled smugly. _I told you._

_'When?'_

_Just a moment ago. Now pay attention._

I obeyed. The mech was just as impressive as the first, if not more. His armor was a brilliant mix of reds and blues. He stood proud and regal.

_Optimus Prime. He recently rose to the position. One of the youngest Primes in our history._

Standing before them were two smaller mechs.

_Minibots. _Said the voice. _They're one of many frames._

The two 'bots were brightly coloured and showy.

_Merchants._

_'What are they doing?'_

_Adopting a sparkling._

_"Really? Like a child?'_

The voice seemed to nod.

Megatron's lips moved but I couldn't hear anything. It was like it was underwater, sounds reaching my ears but they were muffled.

The four turned to the Allspark. Optimus brushed a 'servo' over his 'chassis'. A hiss sounded and the pieces of his chest started to shift and open. For a moment his brilliant blue spark was naked for all the world to see, but it was quickly blocked out by as curving metal piece.

Optimus reached into his chest and took hold of the metal piece. Gently he brought it out of his chest and the plating closed behind it.

Cradling the object, the _Matrix of Leadership,_ carefully in his hands, he gently pressed it against the warm metal of the Allspark. Metal against metal, the gouged out glyphs of the relic began to glow. A ring in the center of the cube began to pulse with raw energy.

It folded in on itself to create a deep glowing chasm. _The Well of Sparks_, the place in which like is born.

Suddenly a bright blue light ripped away from the hole in the cube and began to circle frantically around it. It nearly ran into Megatron. The mech jumped out of the way just in time, a look of surprise on his face.

Suddenly the spark froze. It began to shake. Then there was a flash of blinding light and an audible _crack _and instead of one glowing spark, there were two.

Frantically the mechs in the room tried to gather up the sparks. One was placed in the small grey form brought by its creators. The moment the spark fell into its casing the tiny optics came online and the plain grey metal was overtaken by lively red.

The other spark was finally caught and placed in a spare frame used for any sort of emergency.

The optics lit up with a eery blue like its twin, but this frame had not been equipped with the nanobots for it to change its colour from the dull brown it currently sported.

The vision faded.

It barely made out the names given to the newborn twins. "_Sideswipe_." Murmured voices.

"_Sunstreaker_." They sang.

I gasped as brilliant colours broke through the white haze that had overtaken me from before.

Before me stood the same brightly coloured mechs I saw at the twin's births. Their creators I reminded myself. They were standing inside a small but quaint shop. The widows were filled with all sorts of off-world goods and wares.

One, a bright orange mech with blue markings was talking with a customer. His sat with a data pad in hand, going through incoming stock.

By his feet two sparklings played. The larger one sported a pretty, if plan, red frame. He was fiddling with mechanical parts, trying to build something.

The smaller, shyer sparkling sat with a canvas in his lap and a charcoal in his servos. His frame was a muddy yellowish brown, being the only spare his creators could get after his surprise creation.

Laws prohibited changing his frame, or even painting it. The council was extremely strict on sparkling care.

The little mech pressed himself as far away from prying eyes as he could, being self conscious about his ugly little frame.

Beyond the store bustled the traffic of Kaon's nicer markets. The twin's home was situated just on the border of Kaon and Praxis. It was made up of the less shady dealers to help keep the allusion of lawfulness in the city-state.

The vision once more fades to show me something very different from the previous two.

The sight made my heart ache.

It was the little red and brown twins clutching the cold, pale forms of their creators. Energon tears ran down their faces. There had been a rebel attack. The twins had been away at the time. Their home was bombed and their parents offlined.

It faded to show me twins several months later. They huddled next to each other in the grimy underworld of Kaon.

"We have to 'Sides. We have to survive."

"No," Sideswipe whimpered. "I can't. There has to be another way."

"What would you rather, become a gladiator or a pleasure bot?" The yellow-brown twin growled. His other half remained silent.

My sight changed once again to show a teenaged version of Sunstreaker, now a brilliant canary yellow, battling for his life in a gladiator arena. He bolted toward the larger bot, slashed at sensitive wire with his energy blade, then retreated just as fast. As the battle wore on the larger mech grew weaker and weaker until he collapsed.

The young mech, just past Sparkling-hood, stood over his enemy, blue stained blade held at the ready as he looked up to onlookers.

My breath hitched to see Megatron gazing down at Sunstreaker with wicked delight. His once beautiful blue optics now shone red.

He smirked and nodded. Sunstreaker's face went slack of all emotion as his knife came down.

It was his first kill.

It would not be his last.

The rest of the images came in a rush. I hardly had time to process what I was seeing...

Sideswipe becoming a gladiator like his brother.

Killing, the slow desensitizing to the death around them.

Their rise to fame in Kaon.

The beginning of the war.

Joining the Decepticons only to be betrayed.

Switching sides.

Fighting under Optimus for the sole intention of killing 'cons.

The planet dying.

Sending the Allspark into space.

Fleeing the planet.

Getting separated.

Sideswipe arriving to earth first.

Sunstreaker following close behind.

Being attacked by Seekers.

Armor ripping from his frame.

The pain he felt as heat tore at his protoform during re-entry.

Offlining, mind only on his missing half.

I was suddenly pulled back to my body. Hy body was shivering and fever cold and sweat dripped from my clammy skin. I could hear my breaths as sharp gasps. My mind swam with sudden dizziness and for a moment I felt like I would pass out, but the feeling left a second later. As it did, my labored breathing slowed to a more natural pace, though the shaking did not stop.

I looked down first at my injured hand, coloured with a strange mixture of red and blue. The energon no longer stung my open wound. My dilated eyes then landed on the prone form under me.

"Hello Sunstreaker." I murmured shakily.


	4. Songbird's Cry

**Ch 4**

**Songbird's Cry**

**A.N. This is where some things get changed up a bit. I've added whole new scenes and plot points. Hope this is better than the first version.**

_"For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right"_

**_-Fleetwood Mac (Glee Version) "Songbird"_**

**_ watch?v=n0dWx1SZwYk_**

Turns out I had been passed out over Sunstreaker for over an hour while those vision like images violated my mind.

It was now late morning of the next day and I was washing off the remaining energon on Sunstreaker's chassis

My mind drifted to what all this meant.

Sunstreaker's arrival had awoken a long dormant memory inside me...

_Six year old Katt raced through the wooded acres that stretch far beyond her family's home._

_It was early fall and all the trees were gold and red, her favorite colours. Her sneakers crunched as she stepped on fallen leaves, their crackles mixed with the whistle of wind and bird songs made her feel like she was surrounded by an orchestra._

_She laughed, her smile wide and cheeks flushed from the cold air. Her shoulder length brown hair whipped in the wind as she ran zig-zags between the trees._

_Her mama and daddy were somewhere closer tot he house, but she didn't really care about being alone. She actually preferred it._

_When she was alone, she could be whatever she wanted to be._

_Right now, she was pretending to be a deer, running through the forest on her long legs, tail flicked up and eyes darting around._

_She was so absorbed in her fantasy that she didn't see the metal piece until she tripped over it and landed face first in the dirt._

_Katt sputtered, dirt and spit on her chin and lips._

_She pushed up to a sitting position and looked behind her to see what she tripped over._

_Her blue eyes widened and she let out a half gasp, half squeak._

_It was a metal woman! There, laying like a broken doll, was a giant silver woman. She was twisted in a way that even Katt's six-year-old mind knew was bad._

_What the girl assumed were the woman's eyes were open but dead and grey. She was covered in blue gunk that was slowly being absorbed into the dirt._

_Crawling closer to the still figure, Katt carefully poked her with a stick. She jumped back, fearful that the lady would awake and eat her, but the lady remained still._

_Courage raising, Katt stood and tiptoed up right next to the figure. She was many times larger than Katt. Bigger even then her daddy!_

_But she looked so broken and sad..._

_Katt tried shaking the lady awake. She didn't want to see her sad. Katt didn't like it when people were sad or hurt, and this lady was most certainly hurt._

_The lady didn't move. _

_Katt tried shaking harder._

_"Miff, you nee' ta ge' up. It's probwee bad for you ta lay like tha'." Katt said as best she could with her missing front teeth. The lisp was strong but she was still understandable._

_Still the woman did not move._

_Tears began to leak from Katt's eyes, her young mind finally understanding that the lady was dead._

_She crawled onto her chest and lay down on the cold metal, her tears coming stronger._

_"Ahm sowwy, miss. You probwee had famwee or somethin'. They gonna miss you, ya know... Tha's why you goha get up!"_

_With her lest shred of hope, Katt grabbed onto the lady's face and patted her cheeks. When that didn't work, she tried something that she'd seen in a princess movie once and kissed the lady on what Katt assumed was her lips._

_Apparently six-year-old's weren't the true love of metal women. Well, at least she tried._

_Katt sniffed, her eyes red and puffy._

_"Sowwy miss..." Katt fell asleep laying on the metal woman, her hand falling lip to her side where her fingers dipped into the blue liquid puddles._

_Her cheek rested just above the cybertronian's spark case, where it let out one last flicker before returning to the Well..._

I glanced up from my work as the clatter and grinding of the the main garage opening alerted me to my dad's return.

I tiredly got to my feet and made toward the door. I paused when a sudden thought hit my tired brain. What if he woke up when I wasn't there.

I hurried over to my work bench and attached a little thing-a-ma-bop to the wall before flipping it on. Motion detecter. A little alarm would go off if anything moved.

That done, a sped-walked out the door, pausing just enough to switch off the lights and lock the door.

Dad looked bone tired. I walked up to him and gave him a hug that reflected both our exhaustion. "Go on to bed." I murmured in his embrace.

He just nodded and made his way to the master bedroom. I in turn staggered up the stair and into my room, where I collapsed on my bad in a pathetic mess. I honestly didn't care.

Consciousness left me almost immediately.

_'Greetings, Katlyn Singleir'._

_My eyes fluttered open._

_I was met with colours I had never seen before. I blinked. The colours remained. I looked around. I lay on metallic ground. Around me rose multicoloured crystals. They were... breathtaking. I sat upright, looking around. A soft breeze brushed my hair as I took in the beauty._

_'These are the Crystal Gardens of Praxus.' Said the voice from my vision. I spun around to see a metal being looking at me fondly. I immediately knew she was a femme, and a beautiful one at that. Her body was hour-glass curved with a mix of blue and violet armor. From her helm tumbled glowing electric treads. It looked almost like hair, but I knew they were instead sensitive wires, much like cat whiskers._

_'You're the voice in my head?' I wondered._

_'Yes.' The femme nodded._

_'You have a name?' I asked. _

_The femme smirked. 'Naturally, but that's for me to know, and you to find out.'_

_I grumbled mentally. Not even the voices in my head could give me a straight answer. "Well, if you can't tell me your name, can you at least tell me what's going on?"_

_'That, I can elaborate a bit on.' She turned away from me and looked out at the metallic garden around us._

_'You are special. You are part of something so much bigger than yourself.' She looked back at me. 'I believe you are the key to redeeming him.' _

_Sunstreaker... the name brushed through my mind once more. But now it had much more meaning. I heard the name in my mind, felt it's fingers brush against my consciousness. Names were sacred to them. His name was the embodiment of his soul. 'The One who races through Suns.' The name said. 'Brighter than stars, but darker than the abyss of the black holes they leave when they die'._

_A tear slipped down my imaginary cheek. I looked back up at the spectral figure. 'Believe it or not, you were not chosen by accident.' She said in her musical voice. 'Primus has great plans for you, young one. No matter what others tell you, you _are_ important.'_

_I choked on my breath. There laid my fear. Beneath the shell I had created myself was an insecure, frightened little girl who was terrified of being abandoned. Afraid of failure._

_'Do not worry, I will be with you throughout your journey.' She brushed a fantom hand against me cheek, whipping away the tears._

_'How did all this happen?' My voice cracked. 'These visions? My dreams? Even as a little girl, I've been dreaming about this.' I gestured around me, at the beauty of the metal world around me._

_'The visions are a result of you accidentally placing your hand in Sunstreaker's spark chamber. His essence bonded with the energon your body absorbed. His spark has been longing for his other half, so it latched onto the closest thing to his twin; you.' _

_'How am I like Sideswipe?'_

_'Your essence. It pulses in time with their own. A Cybertronian spark and a human heart are very similar. They both contain the soul of the being. Your soul is now intertwined with theirs. It had been for some time.'_

_'Oh.'_

_'As for the dreams, you will understand in time. The memories will come back, if painfully.' She paused, a sad smile on her face. 'That is why I give you a choice... You can remain in this comfortable life you have now. Sunstreaker will be reunited with his brother some other way. Though they may never heal completely...'_

_'Or, you can continue down this path. It will be painful, not just physically. Your very sanity will be questioned. When all is said and done, you will not be the same femme you are now. The choice is yours."_

_I looked into her blue optics. My life wasn't so bad now. I had my dad, Alex. But then what? Would it be worth giving them up, for something like this? I could be killed. Hell, Dad and Alex could be killed! But the thought was so tempting. The femme said that if I continued, I would find out why I had those dreams._

_'"'ll do it."_

_She smiled at me. 'That's my girl.' Her hand brushed against my cheek again. 'It's time for you to wake of now, young one. Primus be with you.'_

My eyes fluttered open. I was once again in my room.

Beside me _Mama _by My Chemical Romance was playing. I groaned and got up. It was Monday. A school day. Damn, I had slept a whole day? Shit...

Switching off my phone alarm, I groggily made my way to the bathroom. Wash face, brush hair, clean teeth, deodorant, makeup.

Now a bit more awake, I moved on to my closet to put on my outfit for the day. I decided on a pair of black jeans and a gold halter top.

Bounding down the stairs, I swiftly made myself some breakfast cereal. I finished eating quickly and dumped the bowl in the sink. Next I packed a quick lunch.

Stuffing it in my backpack before pulling out a sketchbook.

Dad was still asleep. Good. I quietly snuck into my garage. Couldn't have Dad finding an unconscious Sunstreaker.

I switched on the lights and sighed in relief to see he was still asleep. Setting the sketchbook on my bench I went about checking his wounds, making sure no welding ripped during the night. He seemed good.

I sat down comfortable on the floor, sketchbook in hand, and started to draw.

Sketch after sketch of my alien friend.

While I drew my mind wandered to last night. It wasn't a dream, I knew that. Then what? A vision? The thought seemed ridiculous, but then again, laying next to me was a giant alien robot.

So it did happen, I actually had an alien voice in my head. And I was meant to help them. But how? What was my purpose in all this? She had said I was important, that I would help Sunstreaker; but it felt like there was more to it.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Instead I focused on drawing.

Along with Sunstreaker, I drew images of my dreams and visions. Iacon, Koan, Praxus, the Femme, Sideswipe, Optimus, even Megatron. Soon my book was almost all cybertronian.

I was currently drawing Sunstreaker after a victory in the Gladiator arena, a fallen opponent under his feet. Power seemed to roll of him in waves.

I had a feeling that together the twins had a good chance of doing serious damage to even Megatron.

"Katt!" I snapped my book closed and jumped to my feet. Sprinting out the door, I switched off the lights and locked up my haven before meeting Dad in the kitchen.

"Sup girl." He smiled, giving me a fist bump.

"Nothin much."

Grabbing my backpack, we entered the main garage and jumped in Dad's Volkswagen CC.

Then we were off to hell.

Math, English, Physics, American History, Health. That was my schedule, plus lunch and gym.

Math was hades, English was okay, Physics the creation of Satan, the other two somewhat enjoyable. As was gym, since one of my passions was parkoure.

At the moment I was sitting through a boring lecture of gravity and shit. Damn Newton.

_'Having fun?' _Asked the voice in my head.

_"Fuck off." _I grumbled. She appeared to be developing sarcasm. The voice chuckled.

_"If you're going to head-chat with me you might as well be useful and help me with this science stuff."_

_'Sorry sweetspark, but that would be cheating.'_

_"Screw you."_

Bored, I pulled out my sketchbook and started to go over some of my drawings in pen. I just loved the clean feeling of ink.

My hand curved around gently strokes over Sunstreaker's helm, taking special care with his fins. They were rather sexy, I mused.

Then I snorted, realizing I actually found an alien robot more attractive than others of my own species. Go figure.

"Wow. That's even better than your usual drawings."

I smiled at Alex who was leaning dangerously close to my own desk.

"Moron, sit down before you fall out of your chair."

He pouted. "If that's what I get for trying to give a complement then don't expect anymore praise from me."

His eyes roved over the drawing again. "What is it anyway? Some badass robot?"

"Autobot actually." I blurted out. My eyes widened at what I said.

_"Oh shit! Is it oaky that I said that?"_

The voice laughed. _'Yes, it is alright. Other humans will most likely not believe it to be the truth. Just be careful.'_

_"Okay..."_

"Autobot? What's that?"

I shrugged. "The good guy faction of a metallic alien race. The bad ones are called Decepticons. This is Sunstreaker."

"Oh, Okay then. Cool."

I smiled. Might as well run with it. "Yah, I got the idea from a dream I had last night."

"Sweet."

"Can you show me more?" Asked Alex as we exited the school. Finally the day was over.

I shrugged and handed the sketchbook to him. His eyes widened as he looked through it. "Wow..."

I smirked. "Thanks."

"What's this?" He asked, showing me the picture.

"Kaon. That in the corner is the gladiator pit."

"Dude, you really thought this stuff through."

I shrugged. "It was a very detailed dream."

"What about this one?"

"Iacon."

"This?"

"Praxus."

Alex gazed at the drawing. "It's so real." He muttered.

A car's honk pulled both our attentions.

"Sorry Al, Dad's here. Gotta go."

He handed back my sketchbook. "Okay, see ya."

I waved goodbye and jogged to the car.


	5. Blue Skies Wide Open

**Ch 5**

**Blue Skies Wide Open**

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now"_

_"And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

**_-Goo Goo Dolls "Iris"_**

watch?v=agmoJoFMWok&amp;list=PLkA9Yk9HdNYhORBMctucudmjGJ7IH2qSC&amp;index=3

"Hello handsome." I smiled, waltzing into my garage. Sunstreaker was just as I had left. I sighed. When was he going to come back online? It was boring just waiting for him.

A sudden thought struck me. He couldn't possibly be the first Cybertronian on earth. And thus, there had to be some evidence of them.

I pulled my laptop form my school bag and powered the device up. Fingers typing madly I started my search.

_Giant robots, living cars, metal aliens, _even _transformers. _

I found several videos. Most looked fake, but a rare few appeared authentic. The biggest clue was when I saw a 'bot I recognized.

A flash of red and blue caused my eyes to widen. A massive leg came into view, four tires spinning with the force of his steps.

_Optimus._

Suddenly a silver form crashed into him. Only one mech was that large and aggressive. _Megatron._

The video ended and I leaned back in shock. There were more, and they had torn up an entire city due to their endless war.

A smirk tugged at my lips. Things just got a lot more interesting.

I woke up to loud _bang_. My body shot up from where I had fallen asleep on my workbench, now fully awake. _What was that?_

I heard the sound of shifting gears and whirling parts behind me. Slowly, I turned around.

My eyes widened as I took in the sight before me.

The limp body I was so used to was now moving, trying to stagger to his feet. But the 'bot was still weak and could hardly manage a crouch.

His blue optics landed on me and a cold fear consumed me. The pure _fury _in those eyes.

"Where am I flesh-bag?" He growled. "Where's Sideswipe?" Twin blades snapped out from the gauntlet armor over his wrists. I jumped back with a yelp. Damn, those looked sharp.

_'Don't worry, he will not harm you. He is simply confused.'_

_"No shit." _I muttered.

"Answer me!" He roared. Thank god Dad was gone and I lived in a secluded area. Otherwise, someone was bound to have heard the metal giant.

"Earth, Colorado, White Springs." I answered, my breath sharp.

He growled, looking away from me, but at least he but his swords away.

"I'm Katt." I said offhandedly.

"Why should I care?" The mech growled.

"Because I kinda saved your life, Sunstreaker." I froze. I'd just sassed a fifteen foot killer robot. He was totally going to kill me.

His frame suddenly tensed and he spun around, blade out again and pointed at me. "How do you know my name?" He nearly roared.

I unintentionally cowered back. "IkindaaccidentallytouchedyoursparkwhenIwastryingtorepairyourchest!" I blabbered. My back pressed against my desk as I tried as best I could to give the homicidal robot space. Why had I wanted him awake again?

His optics widened before narrowing again. "You did _what_?"

"It was an accident, I swear!" My heart was pounding and I felt like my head would explode.

"You saw my memories?" He growled "How?! That's impossible. Organics shouldn't be able to do that. Pit, _no one_ should be able to." He towered over me, a deep growl coming from his throat.

I gulped. I didn't care what the voice said, if I said the wrong thing I'd be dead.

"I cut my hand on you and energon spilled into the wound. Apparently your spark was lonely or something. It reached out to the closest thing it could find. Somehow that thing was me."

Sunstreaker glared at me, the growl rumbling deeper in his chest. He seemed to do that a lot. "Why the frag would I want or need a fleshy?" He sneered.

My temper suddenly reared its ugly head. I was sick of him treating me like this. I just saved his life for fucks sake! "Well, this 'fleshy' just happened to save you from bleeding to death." I put my hands on my hips, glaring, just _begging _for him to try something. _God, why me? Why did I have to be so sarcastic. I was just praying for my life a moment ago._

His optics blinked at my fiery attitude.

I sent a silent prayer to whatever god was out there that he wouldn't kill me. Hopefully if I convinced Sunstreaker that I was an ally he wouldn't squish me.

I walked over to my desk and sat down. "Let me show you something. Well, two somethings." First I picked up my sketchbook and opened it to the right page before showing him some pages.

At first he seemed surprised but that soon turned to... something else. Something I couldn't place. "You drew this?" He whispered, looking at a sketch of Sideswipe.

"Yah. I saw him in your memories." I paused. "You love him a lot, don't you."

He glared at me for a moment. What business is it of yours?" He snarled.

I shrugged, trusting that if he wanted to kill me, he'd have done it a long time ago. I still had to be cautious.

"Now for the second thing." I flipped open the computer once more. Sunstreaker moved to watch over my shoulder. I pressed play and the video began. His optics widened. "It's Optimus." He said plainly, but I glimpsed a flash of hope in his eyes. Then his expression grew dark "_Megatron_." He snarled with so much malice I visibly flinched. He didn't seem to notice.

Composing myself I clicked on another video. "It doesn't show much, but there's a sound I think you'll recognize."

Just as the words left my mouth a loud _shink! _came from the speakers.

"That's Sideswipe!" For the first time I had seen him, Sunstreaker smiled. It was tiny, just a slight pull at the corner of his mouth, bit the happiness and relief in it spoke volumes. It vanished almost as soon as it came, leaving him indifferent. "Glitch actually made it." He grumbled.

I bumped him with my elbow. "And now so did you." He growled at me for touching him and scooted out of reach.

_Probably shouldn't have done that_, I thought with shoulders sagged.

Sunstreaker's eyes narrowed as he looked out me in a way that made me feel like I was being cut apart and put back together with duct tape.

"What?" I managed in a small voice.

"How is it that you can speak Cybertronian?" He said at last.

My brain ground to a halt. "What?"

Sunstreaker looked at me like I was an idiot. "You've been speaking Cybertronian this whole time. Krox, actually."

I stared dumbly at him. I... did _what_? _"Okay voice, what the FUCK did you do?!"_

_'Nothing.'_

_"What do you mean 'nothing'? Of course you did!"_

_'I did no such thing.' _And then she was gone, leaving more questions than answers. Bitch.

I looked back at my new house guest, sudden panic building in my chest. "I have no fucking idea how I can speak... whatever. To me it just sounds like english!"

I had to take deep breaths to hold off a panic attack.

A giant living robot... I could get used to. The seeing his memories thing? Still working on that.

But speaking their frickin' language? Oh hell no!

I fell back into my chair. _One, two, three, four... _I counted in my head, trying to calm myself. _Eight, nine, ten... _My heart rate returned to a steady pace. "This day just gets weirder and weirder." I murmured.

The garage was silent for a moment, something I was thankful for.

Shit... how do I figure this one out? There had to be some way to get the robot back to his buddies. A thought hit me.

Super advanced robot. Must have some sort of communication system. _Duh_.

I looked back up at Sunstreaker. "Do any of your communication systems work. I've got no clue where your buddies are."

His eyes unfocused as he searched. Seconds later Sunstreaker growled in annoyance.

"No, all my systems have been jammed from the crash."

"Well crap." I muttered.

"My self healing program should have it workable in a quartex or so."

I leaned forward a bit in my seat. "How long would that be in earth terms?"

"About twenty one of your planet rotations."

"That'd be what? Three weeks?" I sighed. "Not a horribly long time but still, wish it were sooner."

I glanced at Sunstreaker. "You may want to download english or something. Just because I can apparently speak Cybertronian doesn't mean all humans can."

Sunstreaker sighed, like learning the language of my species was such a hassle. Probably was to him the little shit. "

There." He grumbled. I held back a snort. He was such a diva. Of course I wouldn't say that to his face.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

He glared at me before looking suddenly surprised. "You're speaking 'english' again."

"Huh, well fuck me sideways..." I shrugged. "Side effect of spark-touchy? Maybe somehow it caused me to be able to speak to you, and now you know english, I don't need it anymore?"

"Perhaps..." He muttered, though he didn't sound like he believed it. I had to agree. It was a rather flimsy explanation.

Sunstreaker glanced down once more at his silver and grey frame and groaned. "I need an alt mode. I hate being in protoform. And colour."

My brow rose. "What the heck are alt modes and proto-whatsits?"

His (engine?) made a noise almost like a sigh, as if I were a child asking too many dumb questions.

"An alt mode I a vehicle form I can take. Protoform is our most basic armor, mostly used in space travel."

"Oh." My eyes suddenly lit up. "So you mean you can turn into a car?"

He gave an affirmative.

"Now _that's _something I can help you with." I tapped my index finger over my chin, eyeing him up and down. "You're about mid size. Sports car. Look good in yellow. Needs to be attractive. Very attractive. And fast." I grinned even wider "I know just the car."

Spinning around in my chair, I quickly typed in the name of said car and hit search. "Viola! Streak, I give you Lamborghini Reventon! What you think?"

His optics narrowed, sizing up the vehicle. He rumbled deeply in his chest and something akin to a wicked smile pulled at his face. "Perfect."

I lay on my bed, eyes staring at nothing in particular. It was nearing midnight, but I couldn't seem to sleep.

_'What is wrong young one?' _Questioned the voice in my mind. It was still hard to get used to the idea of a voice in my brain, but I was getting better.

"Nothing." I murmured.

_'We both know that is not true.'_

I sighed, and switched to mental speak. _"I'm just... confused. This is a lot to take in. I suppose I'm taking better than most, but that's mostly because of my mental state. I just don't _care_."_

It felt like the voice shook her head, if that was possible. '_You do, you are just afraid to admit it.'_

I snorted. Like hell I was.

My mind started to wander again. _"Do you think he likes me...?" _I asked after a while. Damn, I just contradicted myself, didn't I?

I felt a smile in my mind. _'Yes, I do. Mostly because you are one of the first creatures aside from his brother to show him genuine kindness.'_

_"Yah, like I'm the best example of 'loving'." _I rolled my eyes. My lack of basic emotion usually put people off. I told myself I couldn't bother to care, but a small part of me hurt every time someone commented it on it. It only served to make me pull into myself farther.

_'You would be surprised.'_

Then she was gone. I sighed and closed my eyes, sleep finally taking over.

Sunstreaker leaned against the metal walling of the human's 'garage'. It was an interesting structure. Simple, yet obviously cared for and adored judging by the organized shelving on the walls and clean swept floor. Even more interesting was the paintings covering every bit of the walls.

For an organic, they were very well done. Splashes of colours and streaks of blacks. They just bled emotion. The pictures didn't even have to look like anything to know what they were trying to say. The colours sang of pain and grief, as well as stone hearts and empty feelings. Dark swirls of depression and bursts of white hope. The space was flooded with thoughts and feelings etched on canvas. Looking at those pains, it was as if being able to peer into the artist's soul.

Sunstreaker paused at that thought. How long had it been since he himself had painted? It had been so long since he had created instead of destroyed. That was all he seemed to know how to do now.

He tried to tell himself it didn't bother him. That we was a killer, and a killer had no time for beauty, save for the artistry of death. Yet he couldn't stop himself from marveling at the colours and cresses of life.

He growled. This was _not_ something he wanted to think about. Sunstreaker glared at the cause of his unsettling thoughts.

The little fleshie who claimed to have saved his life had retired to her berth a while ago for recharge. The femme was strange, that he was sure of. The simple havoc of her nature reminded him of his twin, as well as someone else.

Havoc...

Sunstreaker shook the thoughts away. The dead were meant to stay dead. Ghosts were best to remain in the past. Or so he told himself.

He thought once more at the resting femme.

She had called him 'Streak'. The very word make his spark clinch.

How could this femme, this _organic_ cause him so much strife? It was infuriating! The creature had brought him more turbulent emotions than he had felt in vorns!

Momentarily he wondered if he should just squish her and be done with it.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to think of it for more than a klick. Even if it wasn't the 'Autobot way' he wouldn't have been able to do it.

The femme reminded him so much of... _her_.

Sunstreaker found he could no longer let his scanners even brush the girl. It actually felt... painful.

So instead he pondered on what he should do. His auto repairs were slow-acting due to his shortage of energon. It would be a while before he was fully functional. But he had to hurry and find his twin. He knew Sideswipe was on earth, even before the femme confirmed it with her video.

But how to find him?

Sunstreaker would normally have simply followed his bond, but ever since Katt had touched his spark, the bond had been acting strange. He could feel his brother, but it was muted.

Sunstreaker growled in annoyance. Things could never be easy, could they?

To take his mind once more from his thoughts, Sunstreaker went through all his functions that weren't damaged. A smirk formed on his lips when he found a certain program installed to 'blend in' even more.

The smirk never left his faceplates as he went about constructing an image that would suit his needs.


	6. Engines Roar And Lions Purr

**A.N. So, I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter, but I thought you guys deserved another update. I'm sorry Sunstreaker's a bit ooc. It's explained why a little later in the chapter.** **Oh, and here's his sexy as hell alt mode I've finally presented to you last chapter. ** wp-content/ uploads/ 2014/ 03 / amborghini-reventon-yellow- 3tsfujbd. jpg** Remove spaces. *eyebrow wiggle* **

**(p.s. I went through all my previous chapters and edited them some. You might want to check them out, as I changed quite a bit.)**

* * *

"Please?!"

"No."

"Pleeeeease!"

"No."

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"

"No no no and no."

"I'm not gonna stop asking till you give."

"You can keep asking until you go offline, the answer is still no."  
"Pleasssssse! Please. Please. Please. Please."

Quite.

"Do you want me to squish you?"

Laughter. "You wouldn't do it."

"And why is that?"

"Cuz then you'd have to scrape organic gunk off your foot."

"I could drop something on you."

"Nah, you like me too much."

"The answer is still no."

"Come one, please?"

"No."

"Pah-lease?"

"No."

"...I'll paint you pink as you recharge."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

More silence, then... "I can't believe I'm doing this."

I whooped. Victory!

I skipped my way to the garage controller and hit the button. The large door lifted up and Sunstreaker dejectedly crawled out. He stretch out any sore joints he had gotten from spending so long in the garage. I watched in continuos awe as each of his little parts moved to each gesture. He was at least eighteen feet tall, with slightly bowed back legs, like a dog's or horse's. A pair of wheels sat in his calve areas, the others set in his shoulders.

His chest was made up of the transformed pieces of his alt mode's hood. The headlights and vents were set where a human's pectoral muscles would be. His shoulders were wide and the armor rose up in jagged pieces.

His head was much the same as it had been when he first arrived on earth. Only now it was a mix of gold and black with some silver accents. The blue cylinders on his finns would light up and change shade with his moods.

Since that first day, Sunstreaker had downloaded english. Ever since then, I hadn't spoken a word in Cybertronian, but could at times understand it.

Sunstreaker finished his stretch, then twisted in on himself and transformed into the shiny gold Lamborghini that was his alt mode. Popping open the passenger door, he called out through his speakers._ "Get in before I change my mind, fleshie."_

A massive grin spread over my face."And just so you know, I have clothing covering every inch of my skin." I gestured at the long jeans, brand new boots, and long sleeved shirt. "See? And I'm even wearing gloves! No worrying about me getting my organic oils on you!"

Sunstreaker grumbled something I couldn't make out, but that didn't really matter. I was gonna get to ride in a freakin' lambo!

Hopping in, I marveled at the interior. He was... breath taking. My hands brushed against the steering wheel, but, surprisingly, he didn't comment.

Engine revving, Sunstreaker took off. He when thirty miles over the speed limit, easily.

"Hey, uh aren't we going a little fast?" I bit my lip, heart pounding.

Sunstreaker snorted. _"This is_**_ not _**_fast."_

My brow rose. "Then show me fast my lovely boy." His engine revved, though in excitement or annoyance at my comment, I wasn't sure.

Then he took off. "Fuuuuuuuck!" I screeched, pleasure shooting through me. "How fast are we going!?"

_"One fifty." _The way he said it was so casual it was almost scary. I loved it.

"Oh _God _you're amazing!"

Sunstreaker chuckled. I really needed to stop stroking his ego.

Driving with him was just... beautiful. The burning adrenaline, roaring engine, he was like a lion, golden body almost glowing in the light. He really was predatory, and not just fighting. Everything about him screamed violence, and I _loved_ it.

Shivers ran over my body.

_"Are you okay?" _Sunstreaker asked, actual concern in his voice.

"Yah, I'm fine. I'm just... enjoying myself a bit too much." I laughed.

_God this is amazing._**_ He's _**_amazing._

My head leaned back, enjoying the rumble of his engine. "We'll find them." I murmured. "I promise. I'll get you back to the Autobots. Back to your brother."

Sunstreaker sputtered, and I was afraid for a moment he'd crash, but he straightened out at the last minute.

_"What?" _He nearly growled.

I internally rolled my eyes. Drama queen.

_"I don't need help from a fleshy." _God, he was bitching me, wasn't he?

"Well apparently you do, 'cuz I'm kinda the one that saved your life."

This time he did stop.

I barely had time to brace myself before he literally _threw _me out of the driver's seat.

"What the _hell _was that?!" I screamed as he transformed. Thank Primus we were on an empty stretch of road.

Sunstreaker leaned over me, optics narrowed. "You know _nothing _fleshy." He hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "I saw your memories, I think I know at least a _little bit_."

He growled again. "You've never fought in battle, never seen comrades die."

My body stiffened. "But you never cared about them, did you?" I whispered. "I know you better than you think, Streak. I'm trying to _help _you_, _damn it!"

His optics blinked, the anger leaving him. I was shocked to see a teeny tiny little flash of regret flicker through his blue and red optics. The colour fascinated me, drug me in. Most Autobot's optics were a clear blue, but Sunstreaker's were shot through with hints of Decepticon red every time he gave into his rage. It was both frightening and beautiful.

"Why do you care?" He hissed.

I froze. _Why do I care? I honestly wasn't sure. _"Because, when I touched your spark case, I felt your emotions. Felt your longing, your spark break. And I couldn't stand it. Ever since my mom died, I never allowed myself to feel. But you... you made me feel. And it _hurt. _It hurt more than anything I've felt in a very long time. But at the same time, it felt wonderful, because it actually made me feel human again." My eyes slid closed. "For the first time in a long time... I actually wanted to help someone besides myself."

I looked up at him. There was a look of utter shock on his faceplates.

I gazed at him, a sense of odd... fondness. "You've never had anyone other than Sideswipe care about you. In all the millennia, you've only been loved by one person. One mech. Now you have to get used to another." My voice changed to a growl. "So mech up and _deal with it!_"

Sunstreaker could only stare at me.

"Please, for once in your life, except help. I know, under you're vanity and rage, there's pain, guilt, fear... but you don't have to hold it in. I actually care about you."

Sunstreaker cleared his throat. "I... appreciate...that."

I rested my hand on his arm. "How about we go back to my house, and we'll work something out to find the Autobots."

"Like what?"

I smirked. "I got an idea."


	7. Of Broken Hearts and Understandings

**Ch 7**

**Of Broken Hearts and Understandings**

_"When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide"_

**_-Imagine Dragons "Demons"_**

watch?v=GFQYaoiIFh8&amp;index=2&amp;list=PLkA9Yk9HdNYhORBMctucudmjGJ7IH2qSC&amp;spfreload=10

I sat at my garage desk, Sunstreaker watching me curiously from where he lay. My fingers flew over the keypad, a smirk pulling on my lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving your buddies a little message." I pulled back, watching my tumblr post publish.

"You know that will attract Decepticons too."

I turned back to look at him, the Cheshire grin never leaving my face. "I'm sure my wonderful Lambo of Death can protect me."

His optics narrowed as if trying to decide if my comment was an insult or not.

I chuckled. It was totally a compliment.

Now, to wait...

Dad got home not long after that. I had left just before that, making Sunstreaker promise to get some recharge. It would hopefully help him repair faster.

Dad too had gone off to bed, leaving me the soul occupant still awake.

I sat on my bed, body exhausted but mind wide away. I didn't want to sleep. I never wanted to sleep.

I held my arms close around me, a sudden chill running down my back.

_Don't sleep, don't sleep, don't sleep_.

But it was no use, and I succumbed to my exhaustion.

_I ran through the streets of Kaon. Around me shop venders sold their goods, secretly stealing from their customers. Living in the city had thought me how to triple cross the double crossers. Kaon was built on deceit and lies._

_I scampered under tables and between legs, single minded in my destination. Soon I came upon the towering building. I snuck inside using the tunnels only a sparkling would know about._

_Cheers echoed throughout the massive structure. Soon I found myself in the open, looking out over hundreds of bots cheering at the spectacle below them. I snuck closer to the edge to get a better look._

_The pit was forever stained blue. The sight would make most bots purge their tanks. It just made a shiver of excitement craw through me._

_My wide purple optics watched in awe as the two gladiators battled for life and fame below me._

_The clang of blades and screams of pain rand through the arena. My spark lurched as the grimy black mech fell. My servos gripped tightly on the railing. My body shook with anticipation for the coming kill. _

_I knew then, like I had know the first time I saw a bot's spark stop that I was to become a gladiator._

_Just as the blue mech's sword came down a gruff hand latched into my sparkling scruff._

_"Wha' yo doin' ere femme?" Snarled a voice behind me. The hand lifted me off my pedes and swing me around to see the ugly face of Scamp._

_"Ya arn' su'psed ta be 'ere." He spat, smelly fluids spraying my face. It took all I could not to gag._

_"I was watchn' da fight." I whispered. "I'm gunna be a gladi'tor som' day." Scamp laughed, more spit going into my face. "Ya? I lil slave femme? Be a gladiator?" He laughed louder. "I'da have be'er chances gettin inta da counc' l."_

_He tossed my to the ground. "Now get back i'ta the gar'ge femme." He snartled. I got to me pedes and ran off to do what he said. The first thing I did when I became a gladiator was tear out his spark. _

I awoke to the blaring of my alarm. I groaned and switched it off with a clumsy hand. "School." I groaned, getting up.

Then I started about my day.

Get dresses, brush teeth, flatiron hair, eat breakfast, pack my lunch, go visit Sunstreaker. As I made my way to my garage Dad called from his room.

"Sorry love, but I won't be able to drive you to school today. Just got called in early."

I nodded, understanding. "I'll just take the bus then."

He nodded, giving my an apologetic look.

"Bye Kitty Kat." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Don't call me that." I grumbled.

He smirked. "You love it."

With that, he turned and left.

Opening my garage door, I saw Sunstreaker recharging in his alt mode.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." I said, patting his hood.

He grumbled as he came back online. Then he paused. "Why didn't you leave with your mech creator? I noticed his vehicle is gone."

"He had to go to work early. Now I gotta ride the bus." I grumbled. I hated the bus. Filled with smelly, rude douche bags.

"You don't like the bus then?" He asked, catching onto my mood.

"No. Not a bit. That's usually the worst place for verbal bullying."

Sunstreaker was silent for a moment, thinking. "Why... ehm, why don't I drive you?" He sounded unsure.

My eyes widened at his offer. "That..., you sure?"

"Just say yes or no before I change my mind." He growled. "And you better not get any disgusting human fluids on me."

"Yes! Totally yes." I glanced down at what I was wearing. Sort sleeves, damn. "Wait one second, I'm gonna get a jacket." No squishy germs.

Again I bounded up my stairs and jogged into my room. Grabbing a blue jacket from my closet, I jumped down the stairs, four at a time.

Entering the garage, I smacked the garage opener and the heavy door started lifting up.

Sunstreaker popped oven his passenger door and I got in.

His holoform fizzled to life next to me, scaring me half to death. "Sunstreaker! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He looked at me worriedly. "You'd better not offline on me."

My brow creased before realizing he thought I meant I would actually die. It made me laugh. "No, no. It's just an expression. I'm not really gonna off."

His eyes rolled in a very human manner that he had probably picked up from me without realizing it.

The his engine started with a roar and we were off at break-neck speeds.

"Oh my god! Is fast the only speed you know?!" I screamed over his engine. "We're gonna get pulled over." I warned.

"Only if they can catch me."

I laughed, feeling completely and utterly free.

My gaze slid to the window, watching as the world flashed by. We were taking the long way to the school. My body tensed. I never came this way.

The reason why flashed by in mere seconds, but I still saw it. A thin white cross, sitting lonely next to the road. A lump formed in my throat. Oh god...

"What's bothering you?" Sunstreaker asked through his holoform.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"That's slag, and you know it."

A tear ran down my cheek. "I just miss her... my mom." I sighed, looking up at his roof. I felt Sunstreaker slow down marginally.

"Just because it doesn't look like I have feelings doesn't mean their words don't hurt." I wrapped my arms around myself, eyes closed, and leaned back into the leather seats. "I'm sick of being called a freak. I'm sick of people acting like I have no soul. I just do't know how to be... like _them_."

"Why would you? They're just all ignorant morons who can't see anything past their own opinions." Sunstreaker asked, voice oddly soft.

I chuckled dryly. "True. I guess it's just because it would be so much easier if I just blended in." I was quite for a while, feeling torn. Squeezing my eyes shut, my mouth started to talk on its own. "I wasn't always so emotionless to people. I used to be normal. Actually _felt _like a real person."

I took a breath. "My..." breath "my mother... femme creator... she was killed in an accident. It... hurt. Hurt more than anything I had ever felt before. I locked myself in my room and cried for several days. I didn't eat, didn't sleep, just laid their feeling useless. That... that's when I decided I never wanted to feel that way again. I didn't want to _hurt."_

I couldn't look at him. "So I closed myself off, didn't talk for almost a month. When I finally started talking again, I was changed. I no longer felt... at least not like how I used to. I could still feel hurt, sadness, anger. But love was gone. I just... couldn't. Not after momma." A sob left my throat. "She was my hero, my best friend. I can't deal with loosing someone else."

Heavy silence fell, not awkward, but not comforting. Just... quite.

"Please... don't leave me too." I whispered. I felt his gaze on me, and I almost stopped talking, but my mouth ran off without me.

"I couldn't," breath "couldn't bear it, if I lost you too." breath "You... you actually mean something, and I don't know why."

I glanced at him from the corner of my damp eye. "You make it hurt a little less..."

Sunstreaker sighed, a heavy sort of sound, full of mixed emotion. "I know... that feeling, I know it too well." He sighed. _"_I'm... a lot like you." There wasn't any disgust in his voice for comparing himself to a fleshie.

I smiled sadly. "So, I told you about my problems; it's only fair that, if you need it, I listen to yours."

He paused before answering. "I will... keep that in mind."

I laughed quietly, trying my best to dry my tears. Taking a deep breath, I readied myself for the event to come.

All too soon my school came into view. I sighed, but smirked as I noticed my fellow student's reaction to Sunstreaker.

Heads turned to take in the canary yellow Lamborghini. He _was _damn sexy.

My confidence flared as I noticed the jocks and their whores looking at Streak with longing eyes. Eat that bitches!

We pulled up by the front. Now even the teachers were staring. The windows were tinted, so they had yet to realize it was me. I giggled, imagining their faces when they saw who was in the car.

I opened the door and jumped out. I heard audible gasps behind me. Their surprise made me smirk. I reached into the tiny back seat to get my bag but long tan arms beat me to it.

"Let me." I turned to see Sunny's holoform holding the worn denim sack. I smiled, a little sheepishly, and took it. "Thanks." I blushed.

He shrugged. "No problem."

Damnit, my face felt like it was melting. Trying to distract myself from how close I was to him (though I _had_ been sitting inside his cab just a moment ago) I glanced around and noticed all the pointing and whispers. It made me laugh. "I'm gonna be the hottest news this year." I whispered to Sunstreaker.

His brow rose in question.

"Me, a middle class girl with a single dad and no social life, suddenly coming to school with a hot guy in a gorgeous Lamborghini. People are gonna talk."

"Let them. Their options don't matter." He shrugged.

I turned to leave but paused. Turning around before I lost my courage, I pulled Sunstreaker into a tight but awkward side-hug.

"What are you doing?" He asked startled.

"I'm giving you a hug. It's something squishies do to show affection." He didn't hug back. It didn't bother me though, I hadn't expected him to. He wasn't really the hugging type. I pulled back, a smile on my face. Sunstreaker just looked at me oddly.

"Bye." I jogged to the front building, only looking back once to see him drive away in a streak of gold.

"What the hell was _that_?!"

I spun around to see Alex staring wide eyed where Sunstreaker was moments ago.

"Oh, hey Al." He turned to me, a look of utter disbelief on his face. "Please tell me he's single."

I laughed. "Sorry bud, but I'm pretty sure he's not into that."

He followed me into the school where and to our lockers.

I opened my locker as Alex started to pout. "So what, is he _your_ boyfriend?"

I'm pretty sure I chocked on air. "W-what?" And of course it felt like my face could light a match it was so hot.

"Hah! He totally is!" Alex cheered. My blush deepened, if that was even possible. "No he's not!"

"So is."

It suddenly felt like every single pair of eyes in the hallway were staring at me. And let me tell you, there were a _lot _of eyes.

"Oh, god. Please don't do this to me." I whispered, trying to shrink into myself.

Alex pated my back. "It's okay." He seemed to just then notice how profusely I was blushing. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No! Of course I'm not okay! You just embarrassed me in front of the whole school!" Thank goodness we had made it to a much smaller hallway were no one could listen in on my outburst.

"Katt, chill." He put both hands on my shoulders and pushed me back arm's length. "What's gotten into you?" He asked worriedly. "I've teased you about guys all the time, but you've never reacted like this." He paused, his eyes lighting up with sudden understanding. "Wait, you actually _do_ like this guy?!"

"Do not!"

"Oh my god! You really do!"

"I. do. not." I growled.

Alex shook his head, unfazed. "Katt, I've never _never _seen you react about _anyone_ like this." He eyed me up and down. "and honestly, he couldn't have chosen better." He smirked. "You're stunning Katt."

My arms wrapped around myself subconsciously. "No I'm not."

Alex took me into his arms. I actually let him, possibly for the first time since we'd met. I let my head rest on his chest.

"Katt, you are beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you different. That guys, he'd be lucky to have you."

I pulled away from my best friend's embrace. "I don't think it'll work that way Al."

He cupped my cheek with one hand, grey eyes searching mine. "Why not?"

"It just won't. I don't think he sees me as anything more than a friend... if even that. I honestly don't think he could feel that way about anyone... especially not me." My voice had dwindled down to a whisper by the end of my sentence.

Alex hugged me once more, this time not letting go. "Hey, I saw the way he looked at you. He definitely feels _something _for you. So keep your hopes up. You are an _amazing _girl, and even the biggest jack ass can see that."

"Thanks Alex." I smiled and gave him a quick hug back.

"What's his name anyway?"

My mind drew a blank for a moment before spinning into action. "Oh, it's Sunny." I lied easily.

"Yah?" He snorted. "Actually kinda fits him."

Yah, it does.

A small meteor streaked over Russian farmland. NEST had gotten the hail three days prior, and a team of Autobots and humans flew to the country as swiftly as they could.

All sights were trained to the stars, be they optics or eyes.

All save for one.

A loud _'boom' _signaled the landing of the meteor. Most of the bots and humans left their camp to greet the newcomer.

None noticed the two that remained behind.

Ironhide looked down at the silent mech and sighed. The weapons specialist opened his mouth but was cut off.

"He's not here." Murmured Sideswipe. The frontliner still refused to look away from the ground.

"I gathered as much." Rumbled Ironhide.

There was silence for a moment before Sideswipe finally broke. "I _felt_ him!" He roared. "I _felt _him but he isn't here! Where the frag is he?!"

Ironhide gripped the younger warrior's shoulder but was met with a punch to the chin for his efforts. Usually the black mech would punch back, but this time he let Sideswipe beat out his frustrations. Ironhide understood his pain.

Sideswipe shrieked out his internal agony then turned to lash out at Ironhide again.

"He was here, I swear! Yet you," He hissed, "You can't seem to find him!" The silver twin managed to punch Ironhide hard enough to make him stagger.

The large mech had finally decided he'd had enough. With movements quicker than one would expect from his size, he gripped Sideswipe by the shoulders, lifted him up, and flung him a good fifty feet away. Ironhide stalked toward the dazed warrior.

"Get a grip Sideswipe!" Roared Ironhide, though refrained from hitting him. "You're not the only one who's other half is missing! Mech up and get on with it! And no more of this moping." He grabbed the mech by the chest plates and lifted him to his pedes. "Primus, I'd rather have you pulling _pranks_ then seeing you like this."

Sideswipe gazed at him with empty optics. "I'm trying." They sharpened again and pushed Ironhide away. "I'm trying!"

The silver stood strait once more and looked Ironhide squarely in the optics. Ironhide nodded. "Good."

The dark mech new it was hard for the frontliner. Pit, it was hard for all of them. But it was harder for the twins. They had been together their entire lives, never once apart. Until now. And it was showing.

"I'm going to meet the new guy." Sideswipe mumbled as he skated toward the crash site. "Coming?" He called behind his shoulder.

Ironhide grunted and followed after the silver Corvette.

Arcee was the bot to arrive that night. The first femme on earth, and an unbonded one at that.

Arcee drove silently behind Optimus in her pink buell firebolt XB12R form. The bike was made with elegance and speed in mind.

With Arcee now on earth the Autobots had a force of nine. Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Skids, Mudflap, Jolt, and now Arcee.

Like all bots, Jolt and the lesser twins had chosen their alt mode based on their personality. Jolt took the form of a blue Chevy bolt. Skids chose a green Chevy beat and Mudflap a red Chevy trax. The bulky little cars went well with the immature younglings.

They were almost at base when Optimus got a rather disturbing alert on his HUD. He had set a program to constantly monitor any and all posts, photos, and/or comments made in the World Wide Web about Cybertronians.

What he got greatly concerned him.

::Autobots, we may have a problem on our hands.::

**A.N. Well, shit just hit the fan. And so much angst! Pretty loaded chapter. Whoo. R&amp;R guys!**


	8. Police Men Aren't Always The Good Guys

**A.N. Whoohoo! New chapter! Man, shit has just hit the fan yo. Lots of stuff in a little chapter. Longer ones to come. *wink***

**Oh! And guess what I saw today? Age of Extinction! Finally! I've been wanting to see it for ****_weeks_**** with my uncle, but something always came up. Grrr.**

**Anyway, R&amp;R**

* * *

I was lounging on the couch, watching crap telly, when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Yelled Dad from the kitchen.

I didn't respond, instead I flipped through several channels. My cellphone suddenly rang out shrilly. I flipped it open and answered.

_"Katt! Oh thank god you picked up!" _Panted the voice from the other end.

"Calm down Alex! What's wrong?"

_"Th-there was this weird police officer looking for you. Really creepy shit. I'm coming over."_

"Alex, no, just-" I was cut off when Dad's voice drifted from the front door.

"Can I help you, erm, officer..?"

"Cade." The man at the door answered briskly. I felt my stomach drop.

"Gotta talk to you later Al, bad cop's at the door. Bye."

_"Katt, wait-" _I ended the call before he could say anything else. I got up and snuck closer to the door.

"What can I do for you, Officer Cade?" Asked Dad. He sounded suspicious. Go Dad.

"Are you David Singleir?" Questioned the officer. I managed to peek around my dad and get a glimpse of him. He was tall and young looking with dark hair and slight stubble. He wore a pristine dark blue uniform and black sunglasses over what felt like were piercing eyes.

A shiver ran through my body. This guy was bad news.

_Katt! Katt! _The voice yelled in my mind.

_"What?" _

_That's Barricade's holoform. He's a Decepticon! You need to get out, _**_now_**_!_

I froze. It's a 'Con. A 'Con. At my house. Shit!

I pulled out my phone with shaking hands and opened up my texts. Quickly I sent a message to Sunstreaker. I silently cursed his horrible timing for taking a drive.

_'Con at door. Looking for me. Name Barricade. Come NOW!'_

Hitting send I looked up to see that Barricade had just noticed me. I swallowed heavily.

"I am. What is this about?" Questioned Dad.

The 'con ignored him. "Miss Singleir, I'm going to need you to come with me." Typical cop speech.

"Um, okay. Did I do anything wrong?" Good, play the innocent bystander.

"No, no." He said, though it felt more like an accusation that a reassurance. "I just need to ask you a few questions at the station. Apparently you witnessed a meteor crash that damaged a lot of property, we just need to get your testimony."

"Oh? How come it took the police five days to ask me? Busy with donuts?" Goddamnit sarcasm!

Dad glared at me, though the gesture was weak and unsure. He was just as unnerved as me.

Barricade took a step toward me, but he froze when someone cleared their voice behind him.

I sighed in relief. Sunstreaker's holoform was leaning comfortably on the doorway, acting like he had no care in the world, but there was a tenseness to his form. He was ready for a fight.

Barricade turned around to glare at him. "Can I help you?" He almost snarled.

"Yah." Sunstreaker pushed off the wall and stepped closer to the 'con. "Step away from my human." He growled.

_My human. _My heart did an odd flip-flop in my chest. The possessiveness should have made me angry. I mean, I didn't _belong_ to him. But part of me loved that he considered me his.

Dad tensed next to me. I could tell he was confused as all hell. While Sunstreaker and Barricade squared off, I glanced at my dad.

"Daddy, you have to get out of here. Leave through the back door, and get as far away as you can. I'll be right behind you." I whispered.

"You sure?" He whispered back. I just nodded, not trusting myself to answer. Of course I wasn't going to follow him.

Dad have me a kiss on the for head and walked slowly back into the house.

I looked back at the two holoforms just in time to see them both fizzle into nothingness. Next to the house a siren blared and a police car speed toward me.

Sunstreaker didn't have enough time to transform all the way before Barricade slammed into him.

The screech of metal almost sent me to my knees. I pressed the palms of my hands to me ears to try and block the sound. It didn't do much good.

Gold pushed black and white off, twin blades making _'shinking' _noises as they unsheathed.

Sunstreaker charged the 'con. I watched in awe as my guardian battled the police cruiser. It was... beautiful. Their movements as they danced back and forth, sparks and drops of blue falling around them.

"Katt!" Someone yelled behind me. I turned to see Alex running up my driveway. His little suburban sat at the edge of the street. "What did you- oh shit!" He screamed when he saw the battling robots.

He rushed over to me and clung to my side.

"Okay, fist off, yellow good; police car, bad. Sounds messed up, but anyone with _'To Punish and Enslave' _written on them has got to be bad news." We jumped back as Barricade's foot nearly stepped on us.

"Two, don't get stepped on!"

Me and Alex ran to away from my house and just barely into the woods. Hopefully it was a safe distance away from the battle going on.

Sunstreaker was beating the slag out of the black and white 'con. A weird sense of pride filled me. It quickly vanished as a freaking _tank _plowed through the surrounding trees and transformed.

The massive green mech punched Sunstreaker hard in the stomach. The force of the punch sent the gold mech flying, right into my house.

I cried out as the structure collapsed around him. The building was totally destroyed. I prayed to God and Primus that my dad made it out safe.

Sunstreaker got back to his feet, but he was obviously injured. The tank had come out of nowhere, and that had cost him. He was holding his own, but against two 'cons, Sunstreaker wouldn't last long.

Whipping out my phone, I pulled up my Tumblr app. Frantically I wrote a new post. _'Sun getting fragged bad. cop and tank. track this. get here nbow!' _I ignored the misspellings and hit post. I prayed to God, Primus, and anyone else that the Autobots saw it.

The tank transformed an arm into a gun and raised it to Sunstreaker's chest. He was too busy keeping Barricade off him to notice.

The feeling of pure rage flooded my mind. _How _**_dare _**_he try and shoot _**_my _**_mech?! _Without thinking I charged. Running at a speed I'd never though possible, I jumped into the tank's foot and grabbed fist fulls of sensitive wires. Gathering my strength, I pulled with all I had. Surprisingly, they came free fairly easily. Soon I was bathed in blue.

The tank shrieked in pain and tried kicking my off. I refused. Grabbing more wires, I kept pulling.

Next I dug my hands into his knee joint, ripping apart the workings there. His leg gave way and the tank fell. I still wouldn't stop. _Is this what blood lust feels like? _I wondered. If it was, I wanted to feel more. It was _invigorating_.

Climbing up the fallen 'con, I tore away wires with my bare hands. I didn't notice the red mixing with the blue.

He tried batting me away as I climbed up his kneeling figure. Balancing on his shoulders, I started tearing at the wire on the back of his neck. Blood, blood everywhere.

My vision faded then became sharper. Only I was no longer on the back of a massive 'con, but standing over the form of a rust-red coloured bot, covered in blue and pleading for his pathetic life. I ignored the cries and instead tore into his spark case. Gripping the life giving shard tight, I pulled it out of the mech's chest. I held it high, blue dripping down my arm, and sneered at his body. Optics faded to black, armor greying as the nanates died. All around me roar of the crowd filled me with a hunger for more. I wanted to kill. I _needed _it!

The vision started to fade, but in the corner of my eye I saw a glint of gold and red. Two mechs. A cherry red grinning at me. The other yellow. Arms crossed, smirking at me.

I'd made them proud.

* * *

**A.N. pt 2**

**Sup. Hope you liked that chapie. Short but sweet. And finally some 'con action. Let me know what you guys thought of it. And while you're at it, did you see Age of Extinction? Love it? Hate it?**

**Personally****, it was better than I expected, but not as good as I was hoping. Pretty much my life story. Bleh.**

**Any requests for characters in later chapters? And what do you think of Kat so far? Good oc? Mary Sue? I want your guy's input. How's her relationship with Sunny? What might her 'dreams' mean?**

**Tell meh!**

**Love ya guys, L8trz!**


	9. I Don't Do Bed-rest (Beware The Hatchet)

**A.N. A new chapter? Already? Le gasp! It seems all my reviews jumpstarted my muse. *slow clap* And look, over 3k words!**

**I'm gonna take some time to answer a few of my reviews.**

**hypersreak- Yes, after that bit it does become a 'memory', though I have yet to fully explain what those really are. And thank you.**

**Abyss Prime- It was, wasn't it?**

**DarkshadowXsunny-sides- I know what you mean. It would be both terrifying and exhilarating. And you're most certainly on the right track.**

**Miyukumu- Aww, thank you. I'm glad you like it. And look! No more cliffy!**

**SweetSpark22- Very true. You're definitely the closest.**

**THE WALKING sexy AMC- Thank you. I'm always worried one of my characters might end up a Sue. *shudders* If she becomes one, feel free to slap me. lol**

**R&amp;R**

* * *

The next think I knew I was laying in hospital bed. Scratchy white sheets and beeping monitors told me so. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. Three white walls surrounded me on my left, right, and back. Where the fourth should have been was a pull away white curtain. At the moment it was closed.

The room was relatively dark, the only light being a side lamp.

I looked myself over. My arms were mostly bandaged, but on what flesh I could see were massive burns. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, though that could be the painkillers being fed into my body. I was wearing a white hospital gown, I noticed with annoyance.

My chest, neck, and legs were also bandaged. Again, I felt no pain.

I sat up but fell back down as my vision swam. I groaned. Taking a deep breath, I tried again. This time my head remained clear.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up on shaky legs.

**"****Get back on that berth right now!" **

I yelped and fell gracefully onto my ass, taking the IV pole with me. "What the hell?" I muttered, rubbing my head where the stand had hit me.

Two strong arms lifted me up and set my ungracefully back onto the bed. I turned around to yell at whoever had scared me.  
"What the actual frag was that for?!" I screeched. The face of a very unamused doctor met me. His brown hair was short and graying. Bushy eyebrows his behind a pair of thin rimmed glasses. He wore a yellow scrub shirt under a lab coat and jeans. Odd choice of cloths, but somehow it worked for him.

"_That _is what you get for not only climbing out of the bed when you are to remain there, but also run headlong into a fragging battle!"

I leaned back, blinking. "You're Ratchet, aren't you."

The doctor blinked back. "What?"

"You're Ratchet, the grumpy, pain in the aft autobot medic who likes to throw wrenches. What I'm seeing right now is your holoform. Your actual body is somewhere else."

The holoform fizzled out and the white curtain was pulled away by huge metal fingers to revile a very angry looking Search and Rescue hummer.

I just smirked. "Knew it."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Katt. Was a normal girl a week ago, until a sociopathic alien robot crashed into my backyard. Fixed him up, got attacked by a psycho cop car and tank, get knocked out, then I wake up here." I shrugged.

Ratchet was quite. I heard a faint buzzing. He was talking on a comm. _Wait- what?! How do I know this shit?!_

The medic sighed. "Optimus is on his way." He then glared at me. "You are to remain in this bed, or so help me Primus, I will disregard the 'not harming humans' rule."

"How's Sunstreaker?" I asked, not bothered in the least by his threat.

Ratchet looked at me oddly. "That pain in the aft? He's fine. I little roughed up, but nothing major."

I nodded. "Has he started bitching about he paint yet?"

"Yes." Ratchet sighed, rubbing his brow.

I hummed. "I'll paint and wax him when I get out of here." I muttered absentmindedly.

The mech turned around to look at me in shock.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Why in pit would you want to do that?"

I shrugged. "It's calming. Plus, it keeps him in a good mood. Even when he was unconscious I did it."

Before Ratchet could answer a door I hadn't noticed before swung open. My eyes widened as the largest mech I had ever seen walked in.

"Optimus." I whispered. Somehow he must have heard me as his gaze locked with mine the moment I said the words.

"Wow, I knew you were big, but... you're _big_." I blush crept up my cheeks. "Oh god, that sounded pervy. Sorry."

"It is alright. Most seem to have a similar reaction." He bent over to get a better look at me. Damn he was giant. His fingers were as long as my arm. The guy must have been thirty feet tall at least.

"Are you user _Cobaltbatwings_ on ?" He asked. I nodded.

Ratchet snorted where he stood beside me. "We got your message."

I grinned innocently. "Hey, it got your attention."

"Yes, as well as the decepticons." Optimus said.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Yah, didn't really think that one through."

Suddenly the door Optimus had entered in from slid open once more. In waltzed the shinny form of Sunstreaker. His steps were slightly hurried as he made his way towards me. I spotted a flicker of concern in his optics, but it disappeared beneath his usual scowl.

"Streak!" I yelled, eyes alight with relief. Said mech walked closer to me, optics flicking over my body to take in my wounds.

"Chill Sunshine, I'm not _that _breakable."

He ignored the nickname surprisingly. "Katt, you offlined. Twice." He said, his tone filled with barley masked concern and something else. "Ratchet had to shock your spark into working again."

I was too shocked to correct him on the 'spark' bit. I, I had _died_?! I looked wide eyed at Ratchet. "Did I..." He nodded grimly.

I leaned back on the cot. "Well shit." I mumbled. The thought went through my head over and over again. That was the closest I'd ever been to actually dying. A year of so ago I had come close, but damn, that was _too_ close. My burning will to survive filled my chest with fire. Never again. Never again would I wish myself gone from this world. I had things to live for now. Whatever it took, I would survive. I was too stubborn not to.

"Just have to be more careful next time." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're taking this very well." Ratchet said.

I shrugged. "Not the first time I almost died." I locked eyes with Ratchet. "How's the energon effecting my body?" I asked, a new resolve in my voice.

"Surprisingly well." He scowled. "Which isn't necessarily a good thing. I administered an antibody that should have reversed the effects of the energon, but it only seems to be _helping_ the energon invade your system."

I swallowed. That didn't sound good.

"Though, instead of rejecting the energon, your body has excepted the foreign substance as a part of itself. The energon has actually _bonded_ with your DNA. It appears to be corrosive to your bones, but you've somehow developed an advanced healing factor to combat the effects."

"So what? The energon's eating away at my body, but somehow found a way to heal it at the same time?" I questioned. This was confusing, and making my slightly nauseous.

Ratchet huffed. "Essentially, yes. Though it has only attached itself to your cells, not changed them. You still remain 100% human, thank Primus. I'm going to have to scan you every day to ensure it stays that way."

"So wait, this stuff could make me... not human?" A mix of awe and fear tented my otherwise even voice.

"It's extremely rare, but there have been some cases of Cybertronian genetics mixing with an organic's and altering the biology. Though it usually doesn't end well." He paused, realizing how morbid what he said was. "Thus why I'll need to scan you to keep track of any changes and counter-act them as needed."

"Okay." I muttered, leaning back on the hospital cot. "Anything else?"

Ratchet crossed his arms and vented. "Yes. Somehow, you scan as this fragger." He said, nodding towards Sunstreaker. The gold mech glared at the medic, but said nothing.

"Yeah, I guess that would make sense. I sort of accidentally touched his spark casing while repairing him."

"You _what_?!" Ratchet roared. "Why didn't you tell me this?" I demanded Sunstreaker.

He appeared amazingly calm for being at the back-end of the medic's wrath. "I didn't find it relevant. You didn't ask, I didn't say anything." He shrugged.

Ratchet un-subspaced a wrench. "You half bit processor, I aught to reformat you into a toaster. Then maybe you'd be useful." He grumbled.

"Please don't break him Ratch." I said. "I like him the way he is." I grinned at Ratchet's perturbed face.

I turned to Sunstreaker. "Speaking of which, your brother here?

"Yes. He's somewhere around here, the aft head."

I snorted. "Well call him up."

A moment later the door slid open to allow entrance to a speeding silver blur on wheels.

"This the fleshie you told me about?" Asked the mech. He was practically pouncing on his wheels.

A did a retake. He had car wheels for feet. "Sideswipe, I'm guessing."

"The one and only." He grinned, giving a mock bow. I laughed. My eyes traced over his silver form. He was a foot or so shorter than Sunstreaker, but that was probably due to them having different alt modes. I could tell jut from his chest that he wasn't a lamborghini. He had wide shoulders and small crests on his head. From his elbows came his two doors. His legs were long and bowed back like a horse or dog, much like his brother.

"What you turn into?" I asked.

"Corvette Stingray." He grinned and skated a bit closer. "And, uh, thanks for bringing Sunny back."

Sunstreaker smacked Sideswipe on the back of the head. "Don't call me that."

"Yeah, don't call him that." I told Sideswipe, a grin on my face. "Sunflower fits a lot better."

Sunstreaker sent a death glare my way, but I brushed it off. He wasn't gonna hurt me. He was all bark, at least with me.

Sideswipe looked at me with new respect. When he spoke next, there was something interesting to his smooth voice. "Did you really offlined Quake?"

My brows pushed together. "I... I what?"

"The tank." Informed Sunstreaker. "He bled out."

My eyes widened. "I _killed _someone?" The colour drained from my face.

"Woah! Ratch, is she supposed to change colours?" Yelled Sideswipe.

The medic rolled his optics. "Katlyn is simple going through minor shock. It's normal for something like this."

My next question sent all of them in a shock. "Is it suppose to feel this good?" I asked in a small voice.

All the mechs around me looked concerned. "What do you mean, Katlyn?" Questioned Optimus.

"I mean... I-I enjoyed it. Killing him. Feeling his energon soaking me. Even now... I don't regret it. It almost feels... familiar."

I looked at those around me.

"Well this is.. concerning." Said Ratchet quietly.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

Sunstreaker shook his head. "There's no need to be sorry. You are what you are. If you enjoy it, well, that's just a fact." He paused, before adding darkly. "You're not the only one."

Blue met blue and I felt a spark of familiarity run through me. A slow buzz started to fill my head. I was about to ask Ratchet when I burning pain dug into my skull.

I doubled over as the massive headache smashed my brain. "Aggh!" I grasped my hair in fist fulls, my palms digging into my scalp. Strangled screams broke from my lips.

"What's wrong?" Ratchet sounded slightly panicked at my sudden pain.

"I- I can't-" I gasped. "Can't. Remember." I screamed in both anger and pain. "Why can't I remember?! You told me I'd remember!" I yelled into the air.

"Katt." Sunstreaker leaned close to me, his voice oddly calming. "What can't you remember?"

I curled into the fetal position, tears running down my cheeks. I swallowed. "There's just something... missing. Like I have a whole lifetime I can't remember. And the dreams..."

"Dreams?" Optimus asked.

I nodded. "I've been having them since I was little." I gasped again, not able to speak anymore.

I curled up into a tiny ball, shoulders quivering and silent sobs rubbing my throat sore. That lasted for several minutes before my brain entirely blacked out. Darkness took my vision and the pain stopped.

* * *

Groggily my eyes opened. I was surrounded by metal giants, I noticed hazily. That gold one... Sunny? Yeah, his name was Sunny. Or... no, Sunny was a nickname. His real name was Sunstreaker.

Yeah, I remember now... Streak was my friend... kind of.

Now who were the others. The silver one was Side something... Sideswipe. Yeah, Sideswipe.

What about the angry looking yellow one? It was like a tool or something. Hatchet? No, Ratchet.

And the big one... Prime... Everything snapped together with that word.

_'__Finally.' _Whispered the voice in my head.

The events from.. what, an hour ago? Five minutes?

_'__Three minutes.' _Oh, well that wasn't so long to wait. _'No, but you had been blocking me until now.' _Said the voice.

"What happened?" I groaned.

"You got all glitchy then went offline." Supplied Sideswipe. It took me a moment to process what he said. The last thing I remember was being told I'd killed a Decepticon.

"What did you mean when you said you were 'missing something'?" Asked Ratchet.

"When I what?" I asked.

Sunstreaker vented. "You started freaking out and saying that you couldn't remember something, that you had these 'dreams'."

I looked at him blankly. I tried thinking back to when I might have said something like that... nothing. My mind was blank. "I... don't remember ever saying that."

"Then what do you remember?" Asked Ratchet.

I shrugged. "You told me a killed the tank 'con, then I got a headache and passed out."

A humming noise came from Ratchet's chest. I felt a slight tingle that I took as the medic scanning me.

"No signs of concussion. Medically, there is no reason for you to loose memory like that."

I just shrugged. "Happens. A couple times I apparently have a freak out and can't remember it when I wake up again. Havn't had one in a while though. Used to have them all the time when I was little. Had to be homeschooled for a whole year because of it."

Ratchet appeared slightly disturbed, but didn't comment. He and Optimus left a short time later. Optimus had things to do and Ratchet said I was well enough that I didn't have to be monitored 24/7.

Sunstreaker stayed with me though. And of course Sideswipe stayed with his brother.

Several moments of quite were shared until the door once more hissed open, only this time instead of a bot a human ran in.

"Alex?"

The black haired boy ran up to the six foot table my cot was currently laying on. He spotted a ladder leading up to my perch and climbed up.

"Oh, god Katt!" He yelled, tackling me in a hug. "Dude, there's freaking robots everywhere!"

"Gah, chocking." Alex released me and I gasped for air before speaking. "Yup, robots. Cool?"

"Cool?! Seriously? We almost got killed by them! And then you go and turn all assassin on one and kill it! _Kill _it Katt!" He took a breath. "So yah, pretty cool."

I smirked. Yup, good 'ol Alex.

That was when Alex noticed Sunny and Sides leaning against the wall, watching us.

"Oh. Um, hi?" He waved a nervous hand.

"Hey." The corvette smirked. Sunstreaker just nodded.

"Alex, meet Sideswipe" I pointed at the wheeled 'bot. "And Sunstreaker. They're twins, and quite frankly, awesome."

Alex's eyes widened. "Bloody hell. That's so c- wait? Is he your Lamborghini?" A blush crawled up my cheeks. "Yah, Streak's alt form is a lambo, so he's kinda the one to drive me to school."

Sideswipe snickered. "You had a fleshie in you?" He elbowed his twin. The blush grew. That just sounded _wrong_!

Sunstreaker growled. "All her 'fleshie' was covered in clothing, so yes, I did."

"And the guy that drove you?" Questioned Alex, ignoring the twin's little chat.

"His holoform."

Alex looked from me to Sunstreaker. "I still say you chose good." He whispered, smirking. My face just grew hotter.

"Hey, femme, is your face supposed to do that?" Sideswipe asked noticing my blush. Sunstreaker whacked him on the back of the helm. "It's called a blush glitch-head, and humans get them when they're angry or embarrassed."

Sideswipe opened his mouth for a comeback but I stopped him before an argument could break out.

"When do I get out of here?"

The twins returned their attention to me. "Ratchet says a few more days at least..." Started Sunstreaker.

"...but who ever listened to the Hatchet?" Finished Sides.

I smirked with them. "Let's go then. I'm sick of bed rest."

* * *

**"****Get back here!" **Roared the angry medic behind me. I laughed wildly as Sideswipe drove at breakneck speeds with me in shotgun. Sunstreaker raced after us. I was stuck with Sides, since I was wearing, surprise surprise, a hospital gown. I had yet to find any actual clothing, and regardless of our friendship, Sunstreaker was still a little iffy about human oils.

But back to the chase... We were outrunning the Hatchet, easy.

"Faster!" I cried. We were nearing two hundred mph. It was wonderful!

I giggled insanely. I really was crazy.

The three of us sped through the base, avoiding bots and humans easily. Then a giant blue and red leg stopped us in our tracks.

Optimus stood over me and my twins, a bemused look on his face. "Were you going somewhere?" He asked. It had surprised me the Prime had a decent sense of humor.

"Uhhh."_ Damn, busted._

The blaring of sirens neared us. Ratchet transformed and strode towards the four of us. His cooling system was on high and he was venting heavily. We had obviously given him a run for his money. It made me snicker.

"Back in the medbay. _Now_." The angered medic ground out.

"If I might say something." Spoke Optimus. Ratchet glared at the mech but didn't stop him.

"It would seem that Katlyn is well enough to run from the medbay with the twins, then it would stand to reason that she would be well enough to stay _out _of the medbay."

I blinked at the Prime. Did he just say what I think he said.

"I think it would do the girl well to walk about base instead of remaining confined." Yup, he said it.

Ratchet was _steaming. _

I gently tapped Sideswipe's dashboard. He took the hint and we were off like a shot. Thankfully, the feared Hatchet didn't chase after us.

We stopped a safe distance away and the twins transformed. (once I got out of course)

I eyes Sideswipe up and down and scowled.

"Red. Now." I ordered.

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"Change your colour. Silver doesn't fit you. Red does."

He glanced at Sunstreaker, who just shrugged.

"Wait." I mused. "Silver goes well with your current alt mode, but red doesn't. You need something that works well with the colour." I hummed in thought. Then a thought hit me. "Scan Sunstreaker." I ordered.

This time both twins looked at me like I'd just turned green and started speaking pig-latin.

"You heard me. You're both going to be Lambos." I smirked. "The Lambo Twins." I said, trying out the nickname. It felt nice.

A blue light swept over Sunstreaker. The gold mech grumbled something but watched as his brother shifted down in his altmode. I watched with wide eyes as Sideswipe went from a shiny silver Corvette to a devilishly sexy red Lamborghini Reventon.

He transformed back into his bipedal form and looked himself over. He looked almost exactly like Sunstreaker with headlights on his chest, doors sweeping out from his upper arms, and wheels in his shoulders.

Unlike his twin, Sideswipe still had wheels for feet and his helm was different. Sides' was a mix of red and black with more rounded crests. His brow was slightly thicker and he didn't have fins.

But hot _damn_ was he sexy like his twin.

I grinned up at him. "Told you red was your colour."

* * *

**A.N. pt 2 Yay! Kat meets the Autobots! Sunny and Sides are back together! But what of these memories? And why did Kat forget? Tune in for the next episode of Black Suns and Golden Spaces to find out! X3**

**Thanks to hypersreak, Abyss Prime, DarkshadowXsunny-sides, Miyukumu, SweetSpark22, THE WALKING sexy AMC, jgibbs9, Kowzgomoo911, and Freerunner4427, for the likes, reviews, and follows!**


	10. Of Exploration and Paint Stains

**Of Exploration and Paint Stains**

_"I'll scream just to get your attention._

_I have seen what happens to a lonely heart._

_And I'll scream just to get your attention._

_I have seen the nightmares that tore us apart."_

_"So long, wish that you'd tell me your wrong._

_That were not dead and buried,_

_And save your harsh goodbyes,_

_Your salty liquid eyes._

_And this song, is just another song._

_Don't know why I bother._

_I can't tell truth from lies."_

**_-Secondhand Serenade "Nightmares"_**

Quite frankly, the government had a hell of a time covering up the 'terrorist attack' at my house while I was out cold. Lies were spun, people payed off, millions of dollars spent.

Me and Alex were the only ones let in on the actual happenings, me because I'd now about the bots since rescuing Sunstreaker, Alex because he was too stubborn to leave.

I met up with Dad a bit later. He was stuck being questioned by Government douche-bags. I managed to break in and rescue him. Hehe. Then it somehow got around that he was a doctor. Turns out that NEST has been in need of another human doctor.

I swear a little lightbulb lit up in my head. Katt's mission for today: get Autobots to hire Dad as doctor, get Dad to agree, Katt gets to live with Autobots. Dream come true.

And that is exactly what I did.

"Please?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Okay, well, one" I lifted up a finger. "You get _great_ pay," another finger, "you get to take care of soldiers, you said you used to be a army doctor," a third finger, "our house it totaled," last finger, "and lastly, it's _freaking alien robots_!"

"But school-"

"Dad." I rested a hand on his shoulder and looked him dead in the eye. "I will be living at a base with centuries old super advanced alien robots, I think they can teach me algebra."

"But-"

"Nope! I am _not_ letting this pass by." I glared at him, challenging him to argue.

Dad sighed "Fine..."

I jumped up and fist pumped. I was going to live with freakin' _aliens_!

Thanks to Barricade's big robot ass landing on our house, me and Dad no longer had any possessions to actually _move _to the base. Instead, we were given standard rooms, close to the human medical wing. Hopefully we'd be able to go shopping for extra cloths and things. Amazingly, some things were actually salvageable from the house. Dad had his photo albums, files and some of Mom's old stuff. Part of my room had survived as well. I had about half my dvd collection, my laptop, some sketchbooks, a few movie posters had survived, and oddly enough my bedside lava lamp.

Alex had remained in Colorado, sadly. He didn't have an excuse for remaining with the bots, unlike me. He made me swear to video chat once a week and visit every chance we got.

Dad had to be debriefed a little more, and then there was the whole 'holy shit those are big robots' thing. It actually went pretty well.

And then I got a room.

I entered the standard military room with barely contained excitement. I held a stack of three large cardboard boxes in my arms filled with all the belongings I now owned.

The room was rather bare, with white walls and plain sheets on a small bed. One door led to a bathroom, another right next to it a tiny closet.

There was a desk and lamp in a corner next to the bed.

"Hmmm, could use some work."

And then I got started...

~ five hours later~

I stepped back to admire my work. The room had gone from plain white walls to deep blue darkening into black. White flecks represented millions of tiny stars. Multicolored swirls depicted whole galaxies.

Only they weren't galaxies know by humans.

I had painted a Cybertronian night sky. Each constellation, each distant sun, every tiny planet on the endless scape of the universe was painted from the view on a world long lost.

It sent a slight pang of longing through my chest. How I would have loved to have seen the planet.

The rest of my room was also metamorphosed from the blank slate the army had provided into a landscape of energy.

While the bed remained the same, I was planning on changing the sheets to some like the soft blue I had at home.

Posters no longer hung from my walls. I had put the surviving pages in a box I placed on the floor of my closet. My desk was now covered in sketchbooks, paints, pencils, and my greatly loved laptop.

The closet was mostly empty, filled only with the small amount of military wear I had been given.

The bathroom had been similarly pained like the main room. But instead of a Cybertronian night sky it depicted the softer side of Kaon. It was a place I had come to enjoy seeing in my dreams.

There were very few places in the City of Death that could be considered peaceful, but this district was.

I didn't know the name of the area. Every time I woke from a dream featuring it I knew the designation, but as wakefulness took over me, it would slip from my grasp.

That annoyed me to no end.

The city itself was beautiful. The architecture was tall and thin with spirals and slopes instead of the harsh edges of most Kaonian buildings.

Soft morning light graced the metal and glass in pink and orange hues.

My toiletries were all put in their correct places and white (if scratchy) towels hung next to my shower.

Deciding my work was done, I left my new home in search of sustenance. I was _starved_!

The mess hall was full of people when I arrived. Men and women milled around, ate at tables, or filled their plates on the long cafeteria lines.

The smell of food made my stomach grumble, even if I knew the stuff was most likely barely edible.

Half-assed is better than nothing.

I grabbed myself a plate of something that looked like a cross between a chicken and a potato. Don't ask me how, it just did.

Plate in hand, I took a seat on one of the empty tables. Little crumbs dotted the seat. I wrinkled my nose and brushed them away and sat down. Taking up a fork, I shoveled a bit of the 'food' in my mouth. It actually didn't taste _that_ bad. A bit dry, but it was decent. And definitely chicken.

Someone sat down next to me. I glanced up to see a rather handsome man with dark, slightly curly hair.

"You the new doctor's daughter."

I nodded, mouth full. "Yup." I answered after swallowing.

"Major Will Lennox." He said and held out his hand.

"Katt Singleir." I answered, shaking the offered hand. "You work with the Autobots?" He nodded.

"How'd you get mixed up in all this?" I asked.

"I was stationed in Qatar when a Decepticon attacked. Me and my team ended up being brought to a 'secret government base' under Hoover Dam, then fought in the Mission City battle." He shrugged. "Been working with them since. You?"

"Had a robot alien crash-land in my back yard. Fixed him up, got attacked by 'cons, wound up here."

"Dang. Which bot?"

"Sunstreaker."

Will blinked at me. "The new guy?"

I nodded

"We've been warned about him. Apparently he's not too fond of humans. Also said he's one of the more violent ones."

"Oh you don't now the half of it." I chuckled. "When he fist came online I swear he was about to skewer me!"

We fell into random chatter when another man sat down across from Will.

"Oh, hey Epps." Will greeted.

"'Sup." Epps looked at me. "Hey, you new?"

I took a drink of my Dr Pepper before answering. "Yup. Name's Katt Singleir."

He nodded. "Your dad's the new doc, yah?"

I grinned. "Yah.

"Cool." He looked me over. "You play a sport or something? You have the build."

I nodded. "Parkoure." My eyes widened a bit. "Shit! I havn't practiced in like a week!" I groaned. "I'm gonna be out of shape..."

"Woah, woah." Will waved his hands. "Just a week? How is that going to ruin you?"

I looked at him as if he was frickin' stupid. "I usually practice every other day for two hours, and that's _just_ with my instructor."

Epps whistled. "Damn girl."

"You have a training room or something?" I asked. Epps nodded and pushed his plate of almost empty food away. "Yah, follow me."

The training area was... massive. I was told it was 1,072 feet long by 292 feet wide by 192 feet tall. That's 313024 square feet!

God, I felt like an ant.

Half of the hangar seemed to be set up for humans, the others for the Autobots. The human side had a weight lift system, treadmills, mats for martial arts, and massive obstacle course complete with platforms, nets, and a fucking huge rock wall! It was a dream come true for me.

The Autobot side was just as cool. There were bot sized exercise equipment strangely enough. What really got me was the simulator.

Two dozen camera looking things pointed at a large section of the hangar. Together they created the image of a decepticon. And damn did it look real. At first the image sent me on high alert. I thought there was an actual 'con in here with me.

But then a giant black mech shattered him into oblivion with a single shot. The mech was huge. Not as tall as Optimus but thickly built. He was a creature of war, and judging by his many scars, he'd seen a lot of it.

More simulated 'cons appeared and the black mech took them out one by one with a precision I could never dream to obtain.

After a good dozen 'cons shot down his the simulation stop. I couldn't help myself from clapping. It was breathtaking really, the violence he portrayed with such grace for his size.

The black mech looked at me with optics the colour of a raging ocean. They were paler than most Autobot's but they fit him.

"That was amazing." I breathed. Epps chuckled next to me.

"I could have done better." He muttered. The slightly english accent to his voice surprised me. It was deep and gruff, but nice to listen to as well.

"I thought it was brilliant. Could you teach me?"

The mech knelt around to look at me better. His optics narrowed as he sized me up. "What's your designation human?" He asked. It wasn't hostile, more of a challenge to my resolve on if I was worthy of his time.

"Katlyn Singleir, though I prefer Katt."

He looked me over once more before grunting. "Ironhide, weapons specialist."

"Nice."

"Why, might I ask, do you what me to teach you combat?" He questioned.

I narrowed my eyes. He was still judging my character. So far he didn't seem overly impressed. I was going to need to change that. "The war what ravaged your planet became our own the moment you landed here. I plan to protect my home, but I need all the knowledge I can get to do that. I wish to join you. I've already killed one Decepticon, I'm ready for more."

Ironhide seemed surprised at my answer. He looked at me with a tad more respect. "Who did you offline and how?"

"Quake. He and Barricade were attacking Sunstreaker. The 'con was attempting to shoot Streak in the beck. A coward's move. He deserved offlining, so I gave it to him. I tore out energon lines as I made my way up his body. I ended up ripping out a vital vein and he bled to death."

Ironhide seemed quite impressed. As did Epps. The dark skinned man whistled. "Damn girl, remind me not to piss you off."

I smirked darkly at him.

"Very well, I'll teach you." Ironhide said at last. "But I'm warning you, the training will be hard." He looked at me sharply.

"I wouldn't expect any less." I saluted the massive 'bot.

Ironhide went about his way and I turned to survey my newest challenge. With a manic grin on my face, I raced over to the human side.

First I stretched out my arms and legs and preformed several jumping jacks and lunges to warm up. My body loose and energized, I started on my newest challenge.

The net was the first obstacle I did. It was simple, and I climbed up the roping in no time. Next I hopped back and forth between and up two walls. That was a bit harder but my specially made exercise boots made the maneuver easier.

I easily hoisted myself over another wall and without missing a beat, rolled off it and onto the grown below.

I landed on my shoulder and continued the roll till my feet hit wood. The maneuver kept me from injuring myself from the fall.

I was still a good twenty feel above the floor, so I did a clean front flip from the platform onto one eleven feet below. The impact jarred my legs slightly and I winced. Yup, I was a bit out of practice.

The next thing I did was drop down so I was gripping the edge of the nine foot tall platform and swung my body over the side. I did a side flip and landed gracefully on my feet.

I was breathing hard, a testament to my out of shape. I hadn't actually done parkoure, since the French sport was meant to get from point A to point B as swiftly and efficiently as possible. I had instead used free-running to get over the obstacle course. Unlike parkour, free-running allowed you to do more complex maneuvers and differ from your intended path.

A loud clapping distracted me from my thoughts.

Behind me Epps was clapping his hands excitedly. "I'll say it again. Damn girl. You are good."

I smirked at him, then looked to see Ironhide had come over to view my little show. The mech was looking at me with interest. The keen look in his optics told me he was looking forward to our training sessions as much as I was.

Throughout the day I met many more people, bot and human alike. I was introduced to the rest of Will and Epps' team, as well as a woman named Maggie Madson. She was a computer tech who helped out in the Battle of Mission City as it was now called. I also met her boyfriend, Glen Whitman. He was short and slightly chubby, but apparently he had lost a good deal of weight after the battle. I guess running for your life can to that to you. The two were nice, if a bit techie.

Sideswipe introduced me to the other bots. Sunstreaker came as well, but hung back. He's not a huge fan of socializing.

Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus I had already met. I was first introduced to Jolt, Ratchet's assistant medic and one of the shyer bots. Then the Chevy Twins, aka Dumb and Dumber. The two seriously got on my nerves. Thankfully, Streak felt the same and smashed the lesser twins together before tossing them across the hanger.

Last was the only femme bot on earth so far, Arcee. She was nice and quite intelligent. We managed to hit it off pretty well.

All in all, my first day was awesome.

Exhaustion from my long first day at base left me pretty much dead on my feet. The moment I lay my head on my pillow, still fully clothed, I was lost to the world of dreams.

And nightmares...

_I shuttered as the mech on top of me moved. I had long since learned not to fight back. Fighting only resulted in pain. It's not like I could do much anyway. Scamp had altered my programming that the most I could do was little quivers and shakes that mechs seemed to like so much. I couldn't even make a sound other than the groans installed into my vocalizer._

_I wasn't myself until the customer was done with me._

_The mech cried out as he overloaded, and I couldn't help as I did the same. We both collapsed on the mech's berth our sparks pounding._

_Hate filled my being as the mech stroked my face like I was some sort of pet. No, I was less than that, I was a slave._

_I looked at the silver noble with purple optics. The optics of a servant. I wanted to scowl at him, but my pleasure bot programing refused my wishes._

_"You're such a beautiful femme." The silver mech murmured. His designation was Silverblade._

_I remember the names of all the mechs that raped me. I remembered them so that one day, when I was free, I could hunt them down and kill them one by one._

_"So young too." He whispered in my audio receptor. It made me want to gag. "Barely out of your adult frame. But I like them young. So much more fun." I longed to tear out his spark and crush it in my fist._

_"I'll see you soon, my beauty." He whispered as he got up from the berth and left his chambers to inform my owner that he was finished with me._

_I sat on my berth. It was little more than a slab of metal in a cell, but I could make due. What really interested me was the object in my lap._

_I was slowly tightening the bolts to my pride and joy. It was a weapon like no other. A serpentine tail that ended in a blade like stinger. It was as long as my body and just as strong._

_I had stolen parts to create it ever since I was taken into Scamp's 'care'. It would be the tool of my revenge._

_The tail was a beautiful silver. I had shinned it to perfection. The blade at the end was razor sharp and as long as my arm. Small veins in it led to a venom pocket farther into the appendage._

_That was something no living bot knew about me, my love for poisons. I had gotten it from my femme creator. She was a venomist, a bot hired by gladiators to make poisoned weapons. While my mother created the poison, my father fashioned the blades._

_My creator were no simple merchants. They were dealers in the black market. They had made an art out of their living._

_My creators had showed me the ropes of their trade since before I could walk. I was a quick learner and not only learned their favored professions, but art of deception as well. I could manipulate bots to the point I could order them to the Pit and they would go with a grin on their face._

_It was an exceptional skill. It was that skill that kept me alive._

_But not only were my creators successful dealers, my very lineage itself was filled with many of Kaon's greatest._

_The most famous was my great grand sire, a tactician, born in Kaon but hired for Iacon's elite force. He won many a battles in off planet wars._

_I had inherited his cunning, my fathers strength, and my mother's intelligence. I truly was a force to be reckoned with._

_And the world would soon know it..._

_I stood over Scamp's bleeding form as he begged for his miserable life. Pathetic. I expected nothing less of him, the scum. He had no honor whatsoever._

_"You don't deserve any sympathy, especially from me." I growled, my venomous tail hovering over his chassis._

_I grin spread across my face. A grin so full of bloodlust and hate that would make one believe I was the spawn of Unicron himself. And perhaps I was._

_Slowly I dug my tail into Scamp's chest, slowly leaking in my toxins. I gleefully watched as he withered in pain. The poison I gave him was the most painful of my creations, one that would last quite a while before it finally offlined the bot._

_So I waited and watched as my former master wailed at my feet. The power I felt over him invigorated me. My body shivered in anticipation to what was to come._

_Just before he was to offline, I ripped Scamp's chest plates open and tore out his spark. He watched with wide optics as I crushed his lifeforce right in front of him._

_With great satisfaction I watched as his corpse paled and his optics went dark._

_It was my first kill._

_And I was ready for more._

I jerked awake, a terrible burning in my chest. God it hurt! Tears streaked down my chest.

I stumbled out of my bed, the pain wracking my body nearly sending me to my knees. It wasn't a physical pain. No, what I was feeling was mental.

My mind and soul was being ripped apart. And there was only one way I knew to relieve myself of it.

With shaking hands I unzipped my emergency bag and staggered into the bathroom.

Collapsing onto the toilet, I reached into the bag to pull out a razor.

Tears fell harder as I pulled back my sleeve and dug the blade into my skin. The instant physical pain washed away the torturous of my mind. Cut after cut I mutilated myself until I began to feel faint.

Setting the blade down, I went about cleaning and bandaging the wound. The moment the antiseptic leaked into the gouges I winced, but sighed at the same time. The burning feeling helped to wash away the lest remnants of my nightmare.

After wrapping gauze around the wound I stood up to rinse off my blade in the sink. That done, I packed up my things and hid my bag under my bed.

Then I sat down on the mattress and cried until morning.

**A.N. Man, we're really getting there. 10 chapters already! OuO This is where things really start to get interesting. Hehe**

**So, does anyone have some suggestions for autobots and decepticons you would like to show up? What about humans? **

**I had to do quite a bit of research about military bases and general as well as standard sizes for hangars. I based a lot of my measurements on Marine Corps Air Station Tustin.**


	11. Sweet As Honey

**Ch 11 **

**Sweet As Honey**

_"Talk with your mouth full_

_Bite the hand that feeds you_

_Bite on more than you chew_

_What can you do_

_Dare to be stupid"_

_"Take some wooden nickles_

_Look for Mr. Goodbar_

_Get your mojo working now_

_I'll show you how_

_You can dare to be stupid"_

**_-Weird Al Yankovic "Dare To Be Stupid"_**

I had wanted to officially join next as a soldier, but as I was still seventeen, I wouldn't be allowed until my next birthday.

Ironhide had at least agreed to teach me a few things, though he wasn't allowed to outright train me, which sucked.

Still, I was certain Sides would be more than willing to help me, and of course Streak would get pulled into it.

It was two weeks after I had arrived at N.E.S.T. and was slowly settling in. Which surprised me, as I'm not usually good with change. Perhaps it was because of who caused the change, that made it all bearable.

To pass the time in between my online school and working out, I had started a habit of watching the actual soldiers train.

Today was special, as six new recruits had arrived and were being initiated. I sat on the far bleachers, which were usually used for officers for observation.

The group of six, plus Will, entered from the opposite corridor. They had just been shown the human side of the base by Will Lennox.

I smirked. They would soon be meeting the Autobots. I was excited to see the fresh meats get scared shitless. Especially since the first 'bot they would be meeting was Ironhide, since he would be our cybertronian teacher.

And speaking of the devil, in drove a shinny black Topkick. The new recruits glanced at it curiously. I smirked knowingly.

"Alright 'Hide, your turn." Will said after a short description of the training room and what it was used for. He climbed up the bleachers and took a seat next to me.

"How you think they're going to do?" He whispered to me.

I shrugged. "Look a little fresh, but 'Hide'll be sure to toughen them up."

Our attention returned to the training when we heard loud gasps. The newbies stared in shock as the Topkick started to pull apart and shift. Before long Ironhide stood proudly before them.

I waved my hand at the large bot from where I sat. "Mourning 'Hide." I yelled.

Ironhide turned to nod back. "Good morning Katlyn." His attention returned to the six. "Alright fresh meats, I'll be your Autobot instructor from now on. You answer to me. No talking back, no sassing, no winning, and no quitting. I will not tolerate any such behavior."

"Next thing..." He paused for effect. "Thing fast!" And just like that he transformed his cannons and shot a blast at their feet.

I laughed loudly as most of the trainees jumped clumsily out of the way. One woman managed to roll semi-gracefully out of the way before leaping to her feet.

"It's a numb gun!" I shouted to the recruits in an attempt to help them out. Will mock glared at me. "Won't hurt you but hurts like hell after."

One of the men got hit. His muscles clenched as he fell. One down.

The blonde woman sprinted right at Ironhide and dove under his legs. He tried to spin around to get a shot at the girl, but as he fired she managed to push his cannon just slightly so that the blast connected with his toes.

IronHide sidestepped and the woman stumbled. She retreated a few paces, looking around. All but one of her fellows had been hit. She locked eyes with a brown haired man and the two attacked.

The man ran at Hide as a distraction while the woman snuck up from behind. While the man was distracting him, the blonde ran around to his back and reached for the wiring on Ironhide's cannon.

"Silver wire! Three inches from the nose!" I yelled from the stands. The moment Ironhide turned around to see who I was yelling at the woman struck.

In one swift movement she reached into the working of his cannon and tore out the wire I described.

The disconnection caused the gun to shut down. Ironhide straitened up to look over the two. "Very good." He rumbled. "You had no weapons, but enough wit to render me partially defenseless."

The group's mini battle over, Will tended to the downed soldiers. Injecting each with a pale blue substance, their muscles immediately unlocked, but they would be sore for a while after. Poor basterds.

I climbed down the bleachers and stopped next to Ironhide. I gave him a gentle pat on the leg to let him know I was there, then turned to look at the two victors.

The woman was tall, even more than me. Her light hair was long but pulled into a ponytail. She had pretty hazel eyes and tanned skin. She wore the uniformed hunter green tank top and cargo pants with combat boots, same as me.

The man too, was fairly tall with curly brown hair and green eyes. His face was lean and had a small amount of stubble. He appeared to be of european decent.

"Hey."

The two looked at me.

"Hello." Smiled to woman.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You two actually did pretty good. What's your names?"

"I'm Marisa Spark."Said the woman, smiling kindly. I returned the gesture with a smirk.

"And I am James Binasco." The man had a very strong Italian accent.

I offered my hand to each of them. "Katt Singleir."

"Pleasure to meet you Katt." Smiled Marisa. James just nodded. We all turned our attention back to Ironhide as he began to speak.

"Now, what did Spark and Binasco do to allow them to secede where you failed?" Questioned Ironhide. Straight to the point like always.

One of the men, the last to be hit I believe, spoke up. "They didn't try to just run away. They were on offense."

Ironhide nodded. "Good."

I left as the group began to go over tactics and Cybertronian anatomy to show as to learn the best places to hit a target.

I instead made my way toward my room. I had a video chat scheduled with Alex.

I grabbed my laptop and sat down on my now blue covered bed, switching the device on.

A moment later a grinning face filled the screen.

"Hey Al." I said over the video chat. "What's up? How's your spring break going?"

The boy on the other end shrugged. _"It's good, though it's kinda quiet here without you. I'm totally bummed I wasn't able to visit. Enough of that, what about you?"_

"It's awesome. The bot's are amazing, and the humans are pretty cool too. I'm not old enough to officially join NEST, but they still treat me like one of their own, which is good."

_"Yeah? Damn, you are so lucky Katt." _His jealous facade quickly morphed into a mischievous grin. _"Sooo... how's your boyfriend?"_

My face immediately heated several degrees. "The fuck Alex?! Streak is not my boyfriend!" I yelled.

The black haired boy just laughed. A yell from the other room had him turn around in his chair. He looked back at me, disappointment on his face. _"Sorry Kitty Kat, but I gotta go."_

"Don't call me that." I grouched.

We said our goodbyes and logged out. I spun around in my chair. Now, what to do?

I sighed and left my room, aimlessly roaming the halls. I suddenly found myself just outside the Twin's room.

I had been there a few times in the two weeks, but had never stayed long.

After a ten minute walk I found myself in front of their door.

The door, like most used by the bots, was a sliding hanger door rather than a human swinging one. Each had a bot sized panel used to open it.

The door itself was about twenty feet tall, heigh enough to allow most bots to walk in without ducking. Optimus was an exception.

Walking up to the silver metal, I gave it a loud knock. I waited a moment, but no one answered.

"Must be out." I muttered.

Sighing, I turned and headed back to the human area. It was lunch time, and I was starving.

The cafeteria was almost full, causing me to have trouble getting my food, much less fining a table.

Finally I was able to take a seat and began eating my lunch. It seemed to be taco day. Again the food was better than it looked.

I saw Epps and Will eating at a table near mine. They seemed to be in deep conversation. Suddenly a small walkie-talkie looking thing beeped on Will's hip and he brought it to his ear. A couple seconds later he put the device up and said something to Epps. The two swiftly got up and jogged out of the mess hall.

Curiosity got the best of me. As they say, curiosity killed the Katt. So of course I got up and followed them.

They led me into the main hanger were all the military trucks and planes were parked. At the moment it wasn't very full, aside from every single bot, surprisingly. _'So that's where me twins went to...'_

There were also a few humans, most of which I recognized as Will's former team from Qatar.

Suddenly a bright yellow camaro with black racing striped sped into the hanger. It squealed to a stop and opened both its doors. Two people got out, one a guy and one a girl.

The boy, I realized he was about my age, scowled at the car. "Bee, what did I tell you about breaking without warning?"

The car made a little twittering sound before speaking. "Sorry Sam." His voice was a bit of scratchy, but I could understand him well enough.

"Yah well, don't do it again."

Once the couple got a safe distance away from the car it transformed. He was rather short compared to other bots. Not as tall as my twins, maybe a foot or two shorter.

He looked, well... adorable. He had big baby blue optics and a cute round face. He pretty much screamed 'youth'.

The yellow bot, Bee I guessed he was called, looked right at me. He gave a little wave and I waved back.

All the other bots turned to look at me.

"Katt? What are you doing here?" Asked Will.

I shrugged. "I just followed you guys. Wanted to see what all the commotion was about."

I walked fully into the hangar and neared the bots.

"Katlyn, might I introduce you to Samuel Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, and our scout Bumblebee." Introduced Optimus.

"Hey." Mikaela waved at me. I waved back and stepped closer to them. Bumblebee waved before he walked over to the other bots and started talking to them in a weird clicking language. I managed to understand a few bits of it.

"So, you're Katlyn." Said the boy, Sam.

"Yah, but I'd rather you call me Katt."

"Sure. And call me Sam."

"It's really nice having another teenager around." Said Mikaela. "What are you doing here anyway? You're dressed like a soldier."

"My dad got hired as the humans new doctor. And I'm not yet. This is pretty much the only cloths I have until I can go shopping."

Mikaela smiled widely. "Maybe we can go together sometime."

I shrugged, not really sure if I would take her up on her offer. "So, how'd you get dragged into this mess?"

Sam chuckled. "Bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot. Bee's my guardian."

"Yah? Cool. You live here? I havn't seen you here before."

Mikaela laughed. "Heck no! We're just visiting. It's spring break. Bout a two hour drive from home."

"Really? Where do you live?"

"Tranquility Nevada." Answered Mikaela.

"Cool. I used to live in White Springs Colorado. Seems like forever ago." I sighed. "And to think it all started with a meteor." I laughed and looked over at Sunstreaker. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation between Bee and the other bots. Instead he was looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and... longing? His gaze made me shiver. But not in a bad way.

Which was odd. Shouldn't that short of look make you feel uncomfortable?

"Isn't that the new guy?" Asked Mikaela next to me.

I jumped slightly at her voice. "Wha? Oh, yah." I glanced once more of the gold bot but his attention had shifted to the others.

"Yah, uh. His name's Sunstreaker."

Mikaela looked at me in a way that made my stomach clench. Like she knew something I didn't. "Really?"

"Y-yeah." I looked at her curiously.

Mikaela nodded. "He's attractive, for a robot."

"Cybertronian." I muttered, not really paying attention to the 'attractive' part. "I hate it when they're called robots."

"Sorry." Mikaela seemed genuine in her apology, but she was still smirking. What that meant, I didn't know.

I lay on my bed, Skullcandy earbuds snuggly in my ears. My eyes closed as I listened to Hollywood Undead's song City. It had in a way become my anthem.

_"Let's watch it burn, Let's watch it burn, Let's watch this city burn the world. Let's watch it burn, let's watch this city burn."_

_"Let's watch this city burn, From the skylines on top of the world, 'Til there's nothing left of her, Let's watch this city burn the world."_

_"My body doused in ash with two empty cans of gas, The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask, And it's hard at times to ask if you can save my heart for last, And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black."_

_"It's not just make believe when they make me take a seat, And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe, So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings, And villains who pillage, they're killing by the millions, And billions of people die for a lost cause, So now I pray to my nation destroyed under god."_

_"It's the end of the world, All my battles have been won, But the war has just begun."_

_"The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me? 'Til the skies bleeds ashes and the fucking skyline crashes, They catch us with matches to ignite the flame, And all the hopes of a youth deemed fucking insane."_

_"They say, Take the pill, In god we trust, Go and kill, God loves us, As in life, as in death, Breathing 'til there is no breath."_

_"I will not die in the night but in the light, Of the sun with the ashes of this world in my lungs, But who am I to say let's all just run away, Grab your saints and pray, we're gonna burn this world today."_

_"Say it's the end of the world, As in heaven as on earth, We've been dead since our birth._

_"Let's watch it burn, Let's watch this world burn, The city looks so pretty, Do you wanna burn it with me? The city looks so pretty, Do you wanna burn it with me? The city looks so pretty, Do you wanna burn it with me?"_

_"We use the trees as torches, Do you wanna burn it with me? Fill the streets with corpses, Do you wanna burn it with me?, Watch the city fucking bleed, Do you wanna burn it with me?"_

The haunting music filled my senses.

_"Bring the world to its knees, Do you wanna burn it with me?"_

_"Let's watch it burn, Let's watch it burn, Let's watch this city burn the world."_

Three months passed quickly, then four, then five. I was slowly building my endurance and muscle beyond what I thought was possible for me. I could run faster, jump higher, and Sideswipe had somehow made me a human sized rifle but made like his own. I had to practice with that in secret with him at night. There was a little 'don't give alien tech to humans' rule.

But like most rules, Sides went out of his way to break them.

Ironhide was a good teacher, though he really whipped me into shape. But he wasn't my only teacher. Arcee decided she would take it upon herself to homeschool me. At first I wasn't thrilled, the online schooling was enough, but she convinced me to try one session. I never logged onto the schooling site again except to stop the program. She was that good a teacher. I learned more from her in one month then I did in my entire freshmen year.

Lastly, Sideswipe taught me how to race. That one only us two and Sunstreaker knew about. Kinda a no-no to go over 75mph at base.

If we ever got caught, we'd be in deep shit. But it was too fun to stop. If I had thought Sunstreaker was fast the first time we drove, I was wrong. I learned what 200mph felt like.

And thus grew my addiction for speed. Almost every night I would sneak out with Sides to race. I usually rode with him but sometimes Sunstreaker came out and I got to race with the gold twin.

And there were the prank wars.

Sideswipe started it. I blame the whole thing on him. It started out with Sides' holoform sneaking into my room and somehow dyeing my hair pink. It pissed me off.

The dye unfortunately ruined my bleached hair, so I had to let my natural dark brown grow out.

I recruited Sunstreaker to help me with my revenge. He distracted Ratchet while I snuck into the medbay to 'borrow' some strong tranquilizers. Drugging his energon was easy. As was keying him in his recharge.

Revenge was sweet.

The pranks became more heated after that. Lots of paint, booby-traps, blackmail, and slashed tires later, we called a cease-fire.

But the damage had been done. We were now the King and Queen of pranks. And we turned out on the others on base.

"Queen-T to Red-light, Project: 'Gitteriz' is a go. Over." I said into my comm piece.

_"Red-light here, package is ready. Over."_

"I'm moving in. Over." I quietly snuck from my hiding space in the corner and toward the giant black lump in the back of the room.

The hum of an engine lulled from the resting mech. Carefully I climbed onto Ironhide's chassis and crawled over to his left arm. I took out a screwdriver and a little something I whipped up to make slight electric pulses. Using both tools, I slid open the ammo lock on Ironhide's cannon. Being as careful as I could, I removed all the shells and laid them next to me.

The door to 'Hide's berthroom slid open and Sideswipe quietly rolled in. In his hand he held a cardboard box. He skated over and set the box down next to me.

I opened up the box and took out a sealed baggy of glitter. Grinning sinisterly, I set the bag securely inside, soon followed by another and another. Half the box gone, closed up the hatch and moved to the other arm.

That side went just as smoothly and soon the cardboard box was empty of glitter and replaced with bullets.

I grinned as Sideswipe picked me up and we snuck back out of Ironhide's room.

"Let's go Queen-T." Sideswipe snickered.

This would be fun.


	12. Katt, Meet Karma

**Ch 12**

**Katt, Meet Karma**

_"Oh so why don't you come along?  
There is no nation of you  
There is no nation of me  
Our only nation lives in Lucid Dreams  
Lucid Dreams  
I'm living in Lucid Dreams  
I'm living on short based dreams tonight_

_I'm gonna give my aimless love  
My angry heart  
My desire  
I woke with wings from Lucid Dreams  
I knew the reason I felt hollow  
Was it I may never know  
If there is some great truth or not"_

**_-Franz Ferdinand "Lucid Dreams"_**

Me and Sideswipe sat on the bleachers in the corner of the training room, him on the 'bot sized ones with me on Side's shoulder.

Sunstreaker joined us a bit later and sat down to watch Bumblebee and Arcee spar. They were all really good.

I grinned slyly when I noticed how Bee looked at the pink femme. He totally had a crush. And judging by the way Arcee laughed at every little joke he made (no matter how corny) she had similar feelings.

Their little fight died down when Ironhide entered. I held back a giggle. Sunstreaker gave me and Sides a look but didn't comment.

I hid a grin as Ironhide unsubspaced the cannon and aimed at a simulated decepticon. A loud 'BANG' filled the room, then silence.

Sparkles rained down around Ironhide who's optics were wide as he stared at his cannons.

I couldn't help it, I busted out laughing. Sideswipe almost didn't catch me when I fell of his shoulder through his own laughter. Sunstreaker chuckled next to us, but didn't react much other than that.

"SIDESWIPE!" The angered roar made everyone freeze. My eyes widened and met Sideswipes.

"Oh, _shit_!" I jumped off him and he transformed. "Drivedrivedrivedrive!" I screamed as I jumped into shotgun and we sped away from the enraged Ironhide.

It took seven whole hours before Ironhide cooled down enough for us to return to base. Least to say, me and Sides got stuck in the brig for our little prank.

NEST had a small brig, room enough for a hand full of bots and humans. I'd fought tooth and nail to get out of Ratchet's grip.

Alas, my efforts were in vain and I ended up locked behind bars.

"LETMEOUT!LETMEOUT!" I yelled.

Sideswipe just laughed from where he sat a few cells away.

"Shut up afthole." I growled. I leaned back on the cold concrete wall and closed my eyes. I had a feeling I was going to be in there for a while...

_"Come on Princess! While the night's still young." The red mech holding my servo dragged me faster towards the bright lights of the establishment we were going towards. "Alright, alright." I laughed. "Someone's in a hurry to get over-energized!"_

_He glanced back at me and smirked before pulling me into the glowing club. The inside was filled with multi coloured mechs and femmes, all battle-made. This was _**_Kaon_**_ after all._

_Alien music blared through the structure as the bodies within moved against each other in dance._

_A bright pink femme bumped into us as she ground her hips against her dance partner._

_The thrum of the music and friction of bodies sent my spark into an erratic beat. It was pleasant, though not as good as a fight._

_My companion dragged me to the bar. "Alright Princess, you order first."_

_I glared at him before facing the bartender. He was a broad mech with black plating circuited through with glowing green lines of energy, not unlike my own (though mine was blue)._

_"Wha can ah get ya?" He asked, western accent strong in his vocals._

_I hummed in thought. "Just get me the house drink, I'm not very picky." He nodded and went about making my drink._

_Red arms circled around me body. "Can't wait to get you drunk." He snickered in my audio._

_"Why's that?" I asked, enjoying the cool air blowing from his vents. The club was hot from all the bots inside._

_The bartender came back with a glowing aqua drink that I took and began to sip after paying my credits. The blue was the same colour as the glowing veins in my armor, I noted._

_"You're cute when you're over-energized." He said simply._

_I rolled my optics. "Shouldn't your brother be here by now?" I asked instead of commenting._

_He pouted at my attempt to change the subject but nodded an affirmative non the less. "Why? Am I not good enough for you?"_

_I nuzzled up against him. "You're plenty good Sideswipe." I purred. "I just like having _**_both_** _my twins."_

_As if on cue a brilliant yellow mech entered the club. My optics softened all the more as I looked at him. Sides waved him over and gold joined red and blue._

_"Hello Streak." I greeted, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders. Sunstreaker relaxed just a bit with my touch and returned the embrace, if a bit stiffly. He'd never been good at positive physical contact. I didn't mind, it was one of the things that make Sunstreaker, well, Sunstreaker._

_"You look beautiful." He said over the music. His complements were few, and I cherished each one._

_I turned to face both twins. _**_My _**_twins. I gently brushed my clawed servos over their chests. "I love you."_

_And I knew, without words, they loved me just as much._

I woke up in my room. Someone must have brought me there from the brig. I absently wondered how long I had been on there with Sides.

Wait... Sides?  
I jerked upright. Sides! Sideswipe! _He_ was the mech in my dreams. Him and Sunstreaker. Sunny. Sides. Twins. My twins. It felt like my brain was fritzing out with the realization.

Sideswipe. _Coming from Right and Left_. That's what his name meant. His _true_ name. "Uu' ukevpiro." I murmured the words coming out in hisses and clicks, though I hardly noticed. I knew his name. His _Cybertronian _name.

And Sunstreaker. _Like Sun's Light Moving_. "Goyenyetj'." The electric sounds fell smoothly over my tongue.

I knew them now. I always had. Why hadn't I never realized it until now?

_'Well because you didn't know giant robots were real until now?' _My inner voice snarked. _'Not robots...' _the other side of my messed up mind grumbled. But I had known. I'd known all along. But a part of me pushed it away every time the thoughts came too close. But now there were no walls, no ways for my mind to reason away what I knew was true.

I leaned back against my pillows. Every flash of red and gold in my dreams now had new meaning. I'd been dreaming about them the _whole time!_

_"Now do you understand a bit better?" _asked a voice I hadn't heard in quite some time.

"Oh, so now you come?" I grumbled.

_"I am sorry. I have been... busy." _ Answered the voice almost hesitantly.

"Busy? What could you be busy with?"

_"Things..." _I could heard the smirk in her voice.

"God, would you just tell me what these dreams mean already?!" I asked in exasperation. "I _knew_ them! They're there, in my mind. How? _Why_? I'm only seventeen, they're millions of years old. There's no possible way..." I swallowed heavily. "Does it have something to do with than femme in the woods, all those years ago? Please, tell me why."

_"Not yet, child. But soon." _Said the voice. "_It will all be clear soon. I promise. For now, trust me."_

"How can I trust something that won't even give me a straight answer. Won't even tell me your _name_?"

_"Have faith young one. All will be right in the end. Trust in yourself, and your twins."_

"Stupid alien voices..." I grumbled under my breath.

She just chuckled before vanishing from my mind, leaving far more questions than answers. As usual.

I stood out in the front tarmac, dressed in short shorts and a bikini top. Dad and me had managed to go cloths shopping not long ago, though I didn't really buy much.

Now though, I was thankful for the swimsuit I had thought to purchase.

Sideswipe was parked in front of me in vehicle form. Hose in hand, I set about washing the red lamborghini.

He shivered on his wheels when the cold water hit him. Thankfully it was a hot day out, and the water most likely felt good.

Shutting off the hose, I bent over and plunged my hand into a soap filled bucket. From within I pulled out a soaking sponge. Kneeling down next to Sides, I set to work scrubbing off the dirt and rocks that had accumulated on him from his recent patrol.

"Ohhh yeah.." He groaned, just to get on my nerves. A blush heated my face. "You perv!" I shrieked, slapping his wheel. "Shut up before someone hears you." I hissed.

"But princess, it feels so good." He teased.

I froze at the princess remark. No, no that wasn't me. That was... was. My fists clenched. These were things I didn't want to think about right now.

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and instead scrubbed with all my might. I ignored Sideswipe's groans and teasing for the next hour and half, focusing only on keeping my unwanted thoughts at bay.

When I finally finished, Sides' paint was a shiny red and there was not a spot of dirt to be seen. He transformed and lay out in the sun to dry. I snickered at his position. He was laying on his back, arms behind his helm and legs crossed at the knee. It just looked, weird.

"Alright Streak! Your turn!" I yelled. Sunstreaker drove out and parked much like his twin had, and I set to work once more.

I was sitting on his hood (with his permission of course) and washing his windshield when a question sprung unbidden from my lips.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" I asked suddenly, then bit my lip. Too late to take it back now. Just brilliant Katt.

Sunstreaker was quiet, and for a while it seemed like he wouldn't answer. I wasn't sure which I preferred.

Finally he spoke. "There's some who believe you can be reborn." He said slowly. "Me personally? Not really. Though..." his engine sighed. "if only it were real."

I shifted awkwardly, no longer cleaning the glass.

"Why do you ask?"

"Umm, just curious I guess." I wring the sponge between my hand.

We were quiet for a while, then "Do you?" He asked me. I froze. Did I? Sure as hell seemed like I was proof.

Outside, I shrugged. "I guess. There's weirder things out there than being reborn."

The conversation faded to nothing. We didn't say anything else after, and a finished washing Sunstreaker not long after.

That night I lay in bed, thinking about what Streak had said.

_"If only it were real." _What did he mean? Had he lost someone? Was that someone... the femme in my dreams? The femme I found in the woods all those years ago? Or could it be... me?

My gut clenched.

I fell asleep with those thoughts still on my mind.


	13. Of Politics and Pain

**Politics and Pain**

_"Please don't stop it's lonely at the top_

_These lonely days when will they ever stop?_

_This doomsday clock ticking in my heart_

_Not broken"_

**_-Smashing Pumpkins "Doomsday Clock"_**

My days were long and exhausting. Ironhide was working me harder than ever before. My studies with Arcee had also picked up speed. Yesterday I took a state final test. I am now officially in the 12th grade.

A plus side to my new schedule is not as many dreams. Most nights I collapse into my bed too tired to even change my cloths, leaving almost no room for those pesky dreams.

I'd rather keep my mind free of weird alien memories-that-aren't-mine thank you very much.

This tuesday had been going pretty well, that is, until _he _showed up.

"I have the credentials right here, _major_. Read it. Straight from the president. Now let me past!" I heard someone yell. A very -how should I say it?- _Dick-head _sort of person.

My thoughts were confirmed when a half bald man came marching into the training hanger where Sideswipe had been teaching me the basics to sword-fighting. He's fashioned a practice blade for me out of spare metal he'd found.

The blade was currently clutched tightly in my hand as I watched Mr Dick-head as he stomped around the hanger, Will trailing behind him.

"Mr Galloway, I can't just let you waltz in here, even if you _do_ have the credential."

Sideswipe skated over and picked me up and placed me on his shoulder. I watched with interest the scene playing out before me.

"I could use some popcorn" I whispered in Sides' audio.

This Galloway guy seemed to just then notice us. He paused for a moment to take in Sideswipe before narrowing his eyes.

"You there!" He yelled. His yelling was quickly getting on my nerves. "What are you doing with that girl on your shoulder?"

Sideswipe scowled at the man, but I beat him to an answer. "One, I have a name!" I yelled down at Dick-head. "It's Katt. Two, I personally _like _hanging out with Sideswipe and far away from douche bags like you."

Dick-head seemed taken-a-back by my 'in your face' attitude but quickly recovered. "That is _no _way to speak to the Autobot's lesion-" My snort cut him off.

"_You? _The bot's lesion? You gotta be kidding me." I gestured to Sides to set me down. He hesitated but a glare from me made him put me on my feet.

I sauntered up to Dic- I mean, Galloway. "They seriously chose _you _of _all _people to be their lesion?" I snorted again.

"What's so unbelievable about this?" He asked. There was a snarl to his voice, but I saw beneath it. He felt threatened. And it scared him.

"Why?" I laughed. "You probably don't know the first thing about the bots."

He listed an eyebrow in challenge. Ooh, this would be fun. By this time a small crowd had found its way around us, humans and bots alike.

"Can you tell me what the blue stuff they have inside them is called?" I asked. Galloway just stared blankly at me. This was obviously _not _what he had thought I'd be asking him. "It's called energon, nit-whit."

I smirked at him. "How about biology? Do you know how long they live?"

Again, blank stare. "These guys can live _billions _of years. What are you compared to that?"

"I-"

I didn't let him finish. "Well, do you at least know their names?"

That seemed to knock Galloway back into the game a bit. "Of course." He snorted. "The big guy's name is Optimus Prime-"

"Yeah, but do you know Prime _isn't _a name? It's a title."

He looked at me confused. Primus, this guy was clueless. "The best translation I can give you for the term Prime would be King or Emperor. His full name would mean something like 'The Honored Great Ascending of the Honored One'. Optimus isn't just their leader, he's their ruler. This ain't some military guy you're dealing with. He's the guy the Prime before him chose to be his replacement. Just like the Primes have been doing for trillions of years, all the way back to the Original Twelve." I smirked at him. "But you knew that already, _didn't _you? After all, a lesion should knew _everything _about the peoples he's representing."

Galloway was swiftly turning the same colour as an overripe tomato. "Who do you think you are?!" He roared.

"Me?" I asked innocently. "I'm just a NEST soldier." My gaze grew darker. "A soldier who knows more about the Autobot's culture than you know about your _precious_ country."

"_I'm_ the girl who _killed _a decepticon with her bare hands. _Literally! _I didn't have a weapon when I offlined Quake. I just tore out so many veins in him that he bled to death."

"_I_ saved an Autobot's life after he crash-landed on earth. _I _am the only human with guts enough to help Ratchet patch up the bot's dents and dings. _I _am the girl who finished her 11th grade year in five months. _I _am the girl who's top in her military training. _I _am the one who's learning to read Cybertronian. There are so many things _I've _done that I doubt you can say you have."

I gave him a cold glare. "If anyone deserves to be lesion..." I trailed off. My point was made clear without the words.

I shook my head. "Pathetic. The people they choose to lead your country." I swiftly turned my back on Dick-headed Galloway and made toward my room.

Least to say, when I appeared again, I heard the wondrous news that the higher-ups had heard about my little rant and had decided to look into another liaison.

Take that Gall-o-bitch!

I sat on the roof of the human barrack's my eyes on half shaped moon. I hadn't been able to sleep... again.

The nightmare I'd had flashed through my mind again. I'd been raped again... But it was worse this time. The entire time the mech was mocking me. Laughing at me. Reminding me I had no one. I was unloved, unwanted.I was _nothing_.

Silent tears ran down my face as I sang a song that was always caught in my head. (**(** watch?v=pbvvL53fTTg&amp;list=RDpbvvL53fTTg#t=0))

"_My legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of the bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone."_

My jaw trembled as I thought about my life. My pain. _"My legs are dangling off the edge, A stomach full of pills didn't work again, I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone." _How many times had I downed all those pills? And how many times had it not worked? Only leaving me throwing them all up on the bathroom floor?

_"Gone too far and yeah I'm gone again, It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends, I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends, Ones a bottle of pills, ones a bottle of gin."_

The pain from my dreams never left me. The horrors of my mind refused to loosen its grip.

_"I'm 20 stories up, yeah I'm up at the top, I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off, Asphalt to me has never looked so soft, I bet my momma found my letter, now she's calling the cops, I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it, 'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance, Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent,"_

_"'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is, I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife, But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice, I never bought a suit before in my life, But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice."_

More tears fell.

_"So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow. My legs are dangling off the edge, The bottom of the bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, My legs are dangling off the edge, A stomach full of pills didn't work again, I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone."_

The pit in my stomach only grew.

_"We hit the sky, there goes the light, no more sun, why's it always night? When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream, When you can't dream, well, what's life mean? We feel a little pity, but don't empathize, The old are getting older, watch a young man die."_

Who was I?

_"A Mother and a Son and someone you know, smile at each other and realize you don't, You don't know what happened to that kid you raised, What happened to the Father, who swore he'd stay? I didn't know 'cause you didn't say, Now Momma feels guilt, yeah Momma feels pain, When you were young, you never thought you'd die, Found that you could but too scared to try, You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye, Climb to the roof to see if you could fly."_

_"So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow. My legs are dangling off the edge, The bottom of the bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, My legs are dangling off the edge, A stomach full of pills didn't work again, I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone."_

The I came to the part of a child's voice. The little girl's singing always broke my heart.

_"I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky, Like a bird so high, Oh I might just try, I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky, Like a bird so high, Oh I might just try, Oh I might just try..."_

"Katt?" The voice drew me out of my thoughts. I realized with a shock how very close to the edge of the roof I was. One slip and I'd be gone, just like the song said. Maybe it wasn't so bad an option...

"Katt." The voice was a lifeline. I looked away from the pavement to see shimmers of gold through my tears.

"Yeah?" I asked. My voice cracked painfully.

"What are you doing?" He asked and took a few steps closer.

"Nothing..." I murmured.

The mech paused. "You weren't going to jump.. were you?"

I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "Maybe..."

Something warm touched my back and I looked up to see Sunstreaker was cupping his hand around my chilled body.

"Oh Katlyn..." He sounded... sad? I'd never heard him sound like that. At least not while I was awake.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Don't be." He gently picked me up and cradled me in his hand.

"Can I..." I hesitated. "Can I sleep with you and Sides tonight? Just tonight."

"Sure." The answer was almost automatic. That scared me a bit. Sunstreaker, readily sharing his berthroom with a squishy? But at the same time it sent a most pleasant feeling through my system.

Least to say, I had the best night of sleep I can remember since my mom, curled up between the twins.

My twins...


	14. The Huntress and the Moon

**Ch 14 The Huntress and The Moon**

_"You're in my headlights_

_with nowhere to run_

_and I'm the huntress_

_and I'm getting my gun_

_I've got your eyes wide_

_this is so much fun_

_and we've just begun."_

_"And when we dance_

_I'm bringing hell in a dress_

_and with a glance_

_I'll leave your heart in a mess_

_with every word I've got a lie to confess_

_your eyes are so committal_

_this might hurt a little"_

**_-The Echoing Green "The Huntress"_**

"If I don't get off this pit slagged ship soon I am going to loose it!" Growled the pacing dusty blue femme. Her long strides took her swiftly over the expanse of the control room. Her clawed pedes clicked against the metal floor with each step.

"Chromia, please. Clam down." Soothed a rose and silver femme. She was tall like the blue, but not as bulky. Her armor was made up of dips and crests unlike the sharp edges of her companion.

Blazing optics turned to the pink femme. "Clam down?" She hissed. "I have been on this ship for Primus knows how long!" Chromia collapsed in a chair. "I just miss him so much." She murmured, rubbing her chest. Small sparks of blue energy curled around her talons.

The rose femme moved to stand next to her friend. "I know. We all miss them." Elita murmured.

Chromia looked up at the femme commander. "How are you taking this so well? It's been _vorns _since our mates left."

Elita brushed a servo over her friend's cheek. "I just have to trust that we'll meet up again." She smiled. "And look how close we are. Soon we'll be able to send a massage back to them."

Chromia sighed. "Not soon enough."

Moonracer looked up from her council. "Is an orn soon enough for you?" She asked with a smirk.

Chromia jolted out of her seat. "What did you say?"

"We'll be close enough to send out a message in about an orn. It'll be another quartex before we can land. And that's if everything goes right." Answered the light green femme.

A hiss issued from the door near the back. From it walked in a bright red femme. She stood just a bit shorter than Elita and Chromia, but taller than Moonracer. A set of door wings curved from her back and her pedes were heeled like a Seeker's even though she didn't have thrusters.

"Finally tame the beast?" She joked.

Chromia growled. "Shut it Firestar." The red femme just laughed and came to lounge next to Moonracer.

"We getting close Moonie?"

The green femme sighed. "Yes. Like I was just telling the others, we're just a quartex out."

"Do Flare and B know?"

Elita nodded. "I just commed them. Beta's still trying to fix Flareup's shoulder."

Firestar winced. "The con got her bad huh?"

Chromia snorted. "We never should have stopped at the Medusa Cascade. Cost us too much time."

"I thought you liked a fight." Teased Firestar.

"I do. I just like fragging Ironhide more." She smirked.

Moonracer shrieked and covered her audios. "Chromia! Unbonded femmes here!"

Firestar pouted. "Aww, poor little Moonie still hasn't fragged yet?"

"I have too!" Defended Moonracer. "I just don't like hearing about Chromia and Ironhide bonding. It's _gross_."

"It's a fact of life sweetspark." Laughed Firestar

Moonracer shuddered. "I still don't have to _hear_ about it."

Firestar laughed. "Don't worry, once we land you'll be hearing _plenty_."

**A.N. Really short chapter, but with how much writing I've been doing, I think that's okay. So, every chapter thus far has been either heavily edited or rewritten. Pain in the ass but it's looking much better. I have one or two more chapters that are finished, then I'll post some entirely new material. R&amp;R please!**


	15. Thoughts of the Past

**Ch 15**

**Thoughts of the Past**

_"There's a dream that never died_

_It's coming back to haunt me_

_A fantasy of mine_

_Pure visions of a new world"_

_"Sometimes the heroes of our tales_

_Become part of our lives_

_Deep in our hearts they live as idyllic fantasies_

_Sometimes the heroes of our tales_

_Become part of our lives_

_Deep in our hearts they live as fantasies_

_The ghosts of the past"_

**_-Instanzia "Ghosts of the Past"_**

I woke up to find myself in a giant cocoon of... Dora blankets? My back popped as I sat up and looked around.

This wasn't my room, I noticed tiredly. It was big. Really big. My fuzzy vision focused on the two empty berths pushed against one of the walls.

Recognition slowly bled through my haze. I was in the twin's room.

Next to one berth, hidden from the door was some art supplies. Canvases, paints, charcoals, pencils, and several electric pads used for digital art.

There was a small metal table next to each berth. On one was a large mix of polishes, cloths, and buffers. Obviously Sunstreaker.

On the other was random metal pieces strewn about, much like a child's legos. Several data pads took up the rest of the extra space, most likely containing all sorts of black-mail material.

Yup, definitely the twin's room.

I got up from my pile of blankets. The assorted fabrics looked like a bird's nest. The thing almost screamed Sideswipe in my mind. I was sure he was the one who made it.

It made me actually laugh. What started out as a small chuckle grew into a full out giggle-fest. I almost tripped on my own feet from the force of my laughter.

It all just seemed so unlikely that it had to be true.

I had spent the nights with the twins. That was just... funny for some reason.

But at the same time it filled me with an odd warmth. Maybe it was my not-memories giving me the feeling, but the butterflies in my chest wouldn't leave.

Trying my best to ignore the strange feeling I instead set about finding my breakfast.

The hall was relatively quite as I walked towards the mess hall. Slowly the soft drone of voices came from the direction of my destination. Everyone must be eating.

I was greeted with the aroma not of eggs and bacon, but chilly. What?

Making my way towards the lunch line, I realized that it was indeed that time of day. I'd missed breakfast.

Wha?

Picking up a plate, I made my way to my usual table. Only it was already occupied.

I sat down next to Fig, who was eagerly eating his mexican styled meal.

"Hey Katt!" Someone across from me greeted. I looked up to see the pretty face of none other than Mikaela Banes.

"Mickie? What are you doing here?" It registered too late that'd I'd used the nickname only the two of us knew about. She blushed a tiny bit but other than that acted like nothing happened.  
"It's summer break. Don't tell me you forgot?"

I shrugged. "It's kinda a bummer I can't spend the break with Alex. We've know each other for years. But the higher ups won't let him come to base, and they don't want me leave just in case of cons." I grumbled.

"Speaking of best friends," Mikaela pipped up, "you havn't been hanging out with Miles much anymore."

Sam shrugged. "He said he's been busy."

"You know he's probably jealous that you're dating me and therefore now in the 'cool group'." She used her fingers for quotation marks.

"I... never though of that."

"You should talk to him." Suggested Mikaela. That's what I liked about her. Mikaela might appear to be the high school hot bodied jock slut, but she was in truth smart, caring, and didn't take shit from anyone.

"Does this Miles know about the 'bots?" I asked.

Sam looked a little put out by my question. "No. And it's something he'd totally dig."

I hummed in thought. "He got any good talents that could help out the 'bots? Ya know, like I'm a bit of a mechanic and my dad's the doctor here."

"I'm not sure."

"Well he's pretty good at climbing trees." Joked Mikaela. I was pretty sure that was an inside joke.

"I guess we can just hope a bot lands in his backyard." I laughed. "Happened to me."

We broke off into idle chit-chat with the soldiers. Will wasn't among us. He was skyping his wife and making plans for visiting home. Ironhide was going with him for 'protection' though I think it was mostly to get away from the twins and see Will's daughter, Annabelle.

I swear, 'Hide has a total weakness for kids.

I absently wondered what my twins would think of the little girl. Sides would most likely love her. I'd never met the toddler in real life, but I had said hello to her and Will's wife Sarah via Skype. He'd probably spoil the little shrimp almost as much as Ironhide.

Streak, however, would probably be content to watch from a distance. Most likely be worried about her pudgy little hands smearing squishy germs on his finish.

The mech was a totally germiphobe.

I wonder what they thought of Cybertronian kids. I could totally image Sides as a dad. Bit immature, but fun as pit. Sunny, not so much. My heart sank when I realized there weren't any cybertronian children left, and probably never would.

The Allspark was gone, femmes were basically extinct, as was most of their species, and all children they once had were massacred.

I looked down at my half eaten chilly and realized I was no longer hungry.

I silently got up, ignoring the questions from my table-mates, and dumped my plate in the 'used tray'.

One hellava way to start out my day, I thought darkly.

I was curled up in a storage building when Sides found me. My earlier thoughts had left me in quite the funk, and my depressed mind decided it wouldn't let me function for the rest of the day.

And thus my seclusion in the hanger, wedged up hight between wood crates.

"Hey Princess, what's wrong."

I tensed at the red mech's words. Princess. That's what he called the femme from my dreams. Not a name meant to be used on me.

"Nothin'." I mumbled.

Sideswipe skated closer to me. "I call bullshit." He said quietly.

I smiled tiredly. "I should have never taught you that game."

Sides grinned as well. "Too late, no call backs." He grew serious once more. "But really, what's wrong."

Instead of answering his question, I asked one of my own. "Do you miss it?" I asked quietly. "Your planet, I mean."

Sides paused in thought. "Yeah, of course. It's... home. It's a part of me, just like everyone else. So yeah, I miss it. Not all of it. There's parts I'd love to forget about. Most of it actually. But there's enough good stuff to make the bad stuff bearable."

I chewed on my lip. "What kind of good stuff?"

Sides laughed. "All sorts." Slowly he lowered himself to a sitting position, his back leaning against the crates I was perched on. "Our creators back when they were alive, pranks I pulled on my teammates, getting over energized with Sunny and Ha-" Sideswipe stopped mid sentence, the name caught in his throat.

"Who?" I asked meekly.

Sideswipe shook his head. "No one." He murmured.

I knew he was lying, but I let it drop.

Some things weren't meant to be spoken of after all.


	16. If I Were President

**Ch 16**

**If I Were President**

_"Here's your ticket, pack your bags_

_Time for jumpin' overboard_

_Transportation is here_

_Close enough but not too far,_

_Maybe you know where you are_

_Fightin' fire with fire, huah"_

**_-The Used "Burning Down the House"_**

I sat on Sideswipe's shoulder, eyes glued to the screen he had somehow procreated. We were watching the liaison meeting via hidden camera. Turns out I wasn't qualified to work with the government, and not just because of my age. Apparently I was 'volatile' and 'difficult to work with'. I'm actually kinda proud of that.

Sideswipe, the master that he is, hooked up a small camera feed in the meeting room so we could watch the going ons.

At one point I had let it slip that I was pissed I couldn't see what was happening. Sideswipe of course sought to alleviate that.

We watched the live feed from inside the twin's room. Sides was lounging on his berth, Streak sketching something from where he sat on his.

Before us was the digitalized version room of about a dozen people seated and another seven watching though video chats.

Mr. Douchebag Galloway has still gotten the position of liaison, but at least he only represented the US, and not the Autobots themselves.

That was reserved that position for a woman named Susan Hoffman, a petite woman but held the wrath of a dragon when provoked. I liked her.

Her assistant, however, I could care less for. One Seymour Simmons. Yuppie.

The physical seats were taken up by Hoffman, Simmons and Galloway along with the liaisons from the United Kingdoms, Mexico, and Qatar.

On the screens were the images of liaisons from China, France, Russia, Austria, Japan, Turkey, and Vietnam.

Hoffman stood from her seat, Simmons following behind. "Let's get this meeting going, shall we?"

Taking her place at the for front of the room, the meeting officially began.

"First off, we will discuss weapons." She looked each member in the eye, making several uncomfortable. I smirked. She was good. " I know each of you want some of their technology for your own uses, mostly military. Well, I'm here to tell you you can't have it."

She was met with several angry looks, mostly from Galloway.

"Before you get up in arms, let me explain. You have to understand where the Autobots are coming from. They're been at war for centuries. They don't want to see us go through the same thing-"

"Who are they to decide what we do?" Interrupted Galloway. I rolled my eyes. I could tell Hoffman had a similar urge but she managed to suppress it. Simmons, not so much. I'm pretty sure the man is a top rank diva.

"They don't. But they _do _decide what tech to give us. They don't want to just give away bombs and missiles to people who will abuse them. So, they're willing to compromise." Again she looked each in they eye, though this time her stare was softer.

"We will construct a NEST base in each of your countries. You will send a number of your best soldiers here to the main base to be trained with the Autobots. Each of you will have the same number of soldiers. No exceptions. Ironhide has been working on human sized cybertronian weapons that they will be given. These are to only to be used against Decepticons. Any use against another nation will result in the removal of said weapons."

Galloway opened his mouth to argue but a death glare from Hoffman silenced him.

"They will also help in upgrading each of your military vehicles. Planes, tanks, trucks, they'll become stronger, faster, and more fuel efficient."

"Ratchet, the CMO, has been working on how to convert cybertronian medicines and machinery to work for humans. This will give us a huge leap in health and medicines."

"We have recently received a transmission from an Autobot engineer. He's extremely talented, and should arrive on earth shortly."

"One of his creations is a Space Bridge. Basically a system to create an artificial wormhole to travel through space at great speeds. This will help new Autobots arrive faster." She rose me hand, "And before you ask Galloway, he will have it set with a line of explosions if Decepticons were to try and get through. We've thought through every possible angle."

"There's also a smaller version of the Space Bridge called a Ground Bridge. These will allow humans, bots, and supplies to travel all around the world in seconds. Each NEST base will be equip with one to alloy quick transport of 'Bots if a country were ever in need of their assistance."

"Can we monitor these 'Ground Bridges'?" Asked the Chinese liaison, a rather pretty woman in her mid forties. "Could it not be used by other countries to bring in weapons and troops."

Hoffman nodded. "A valid point. The Ground Bridges will be set with smaller versions of the explosions like the the Space Bridge. These will only be strong enough to destroy the bridge and nothing else."

China nodded, put at ease by her reassurance.

"Another feature every country will be equipped with are energon detectors. They are machines that will alert NEST if any form of energon is detected. Each system has a fifty mile radius."  
"Like the engineer, another bot is earth bound, but should arrive in about six months. He is a scientist." She smirked. "Based on what the others have to say about him, he's liable to find the cure to cancer and solve our energy crisis during his free time."

The liaisons looked a bit awed by that fact. The microbot would certainly be a good asset.

"One last point." This was make or break point. It was bound to create conflict. "We need to begin thinking about when and how to address the public about the Cybertronians."

Like I though, and uproar broke out. The room was pretty much split in half. UK, China, Japan, France, and Mexico were all open to telling the public, while the others were against it. Galloway was certainly the loudest."  
Que wrath of the dragon.

"SILENCE!" Hoffman roared. The room quickly become deathly quite. "Thank you. When I say we should tell the public, I do not mean immediately. It could be in fifty years, or in twelve months. It's for the UN to decide. But, let me make one point. What if the Deceptions pull something that we cannot cover up? Would it not be better to address the issue before there's a chance at mass panic instead of waiting for the worse case scenario?"

Her words left an empty echo in the room. I had certainly made them think.

Galloway seemed to have yet to forgive me for demoting him and humiliating him in front of all NEST. I avoided him whenever he came to base, but sometimes it was unavoidable. Which sucked.

One such encounter transpired mere moments ago.

With an 'oomph' I fell onto Sideswipe's abdomen. He looked down at my curiously from where he lounged on his berth. Sunstreaker sat on his own berth, polishing an 'imperfection' on his arm.

I grumbled into the red armor, though the mumbled came out indistinguishable even to cybertronian ears.

"What you say Princess?" Asked Sideswipe.

I lifted my head from his stomach. "I hate politics." I mumbled before placing my face firmly back in my surprisingly comfortable living pillow.

"What happened?" Questioned Sunstreaker.

I glanced up at the gold mech from my limp position splayed over his twin. "Galloway happened." I growled. "I prefer you guys."

"We aren't exactly innocent." Commented Sunstreaker.

I rolled over and sat up to look the golden frontliner in the optics. "I'd take killers and liars over egotistical douchbags with ulterior motives any day." I groaned. "I'd rather tear my eyes out with a bent spork that have to deal with those guys."

"We'd rather you didn't remove those pretty eyes." Grinned Sideswipe. Then he became serious. "Not to totally change the subject, but what was that the other night?" Sideswipe asked, brushing a finger over my hair.

I sighed. I already knew Sides wasn't going to let this go. Better spill now. It would save me a lot of trouble later on, I mussed.

"I get depression. A lot." I was tempted to tell them about my dreams, but a quiet warning from the voice in my head told me it wasn't yet time. "Sometimes it gets bad enough that I just kinda want to... end it."

They both stared at me, the words slowly registering in their processors.

"Why the frag would you do that?!" Sunstreaker exploded. "Why would you want to end your life? That's a cowards move." He growled.

Sideswipe looked at me with more sympathy. "Yeah, but bro, were we any better? We basically let ourselves get torn apart by cons. We didn't really care."

The gold twin stilled at the truth of his brother's words. They both looked at me sadly. "Have you ever actually tried to offline yourself?" Asked Sides.

I gave a small nod. "Yeah, a couple times actually. It never works." I smiled dryly. "I tried hanging myself. The moment the chair left me feet, the rope snapped. Just like that. A perfectly fine, thick rope. And again when I overdosed. I passed out and then woke up fine the next day, yet I swallowed enough to put someone twice my size out for good."

My head fell back against Sideswipe's hip with a dull 'thunk'. "It's like someone up there doesn't want me dead."

Sunstreaker moved to sit next to his twin. He poked me in the chest. "Well they're not the only ones." He glared at me. "Don't ever try slag like that again, okay?"

"Yeah, if you ever feel like that again, tell us. We'll listen." He grinned. "Pit, we might actually be able to give semi good advice!"

I snickered besides myself. There was no way not to when Sides was so cute.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics, something many of the bots seemed to have picked up from the humans. "Don't expect any good advice from him. Me on the other hand..."

I laughed. "Thanks guys. Really, thanks." I place a hand on each their servos. "I promise, I'll tell you before I do anything stupid."

"Pinky promise?" Sideswipe asked cutely.

I grinned and touched a pinky to the end digit of each hand.

"Pinky promise." I swore.


	17. Night of the Hunter

**Real quick A.N., I've been rewriting/editing all of this story. All chapters so far have been revised. If you see any spelling errors, I'd appreciate you pointing them out.**

**I've really renovating this story, so I suggest re-reading it. I'm now starting to post some new material, so yay!**

**I'm really sorry for taking so long to get back into this. I've just been really busy and my muse kinda died. You can thank Angent-0r4ng3 and (her?) fic Synergy for getting me back into tf.**

**The main reason I'm rewriting is because I felt like Katt was turning into a Mary Sue, which is something I DO NOT WANT TO DO. I hate Mary Sues with a vengeance. There were also a lot of plot holes. Like, swiss cheese kind of holes. *cringe***

**But I'm fixing that.**

**So without further a due, go read! And remember to review! They feed the hungry muse.**

**-Cee**

**Ch 17**

**Night of the Hunter**

_"Pray to your God, open your heart_

_Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark_

_Cover your eyes, the devil's inside"_

_"One night of the hunter_

_One day I will get revenge_

_One night to remember_

_One day it'll all just end, oh"_

**_-Thirty Second To Mars "Night of the Hunter"_**

After that, the twins decided to move me into their room. They up and stole all my things, somehow built a metal overhang on one wall, and fixed it up just as I liked. Sunstreaker even recreated all my paintings.

My old room was painted over, cleaned out, and given to another person. I didn't really care that much. I got to live with my twins.

Every morning I would wake up with them right next to me. Before I went to bed every night, Sides would tell me goodnight and Sunny would turn off the lights.

I had been sitting on Sunstreaker's chest reading (something he only let me do, and only when all of me was covered) that the alarm went off.

I jumped in surprise, looking around for any sign of danger. The twins shared a glance before Sunny scooped me up and stuffed me in Side's altmode before the two took off through the base.

I found myself in the Autobot's Control/Meeting Room. All around were screens and buttons and other technical things.

The area was filled with every bot on base (minus Bee who was with Sam).

Sunstreaker transformed and helped me out, Sideswipe following suit. Streak picked me up and set me on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Asked Sides.

"We're getting a transmission. Autobot signature." Answered Arcee.

My eyes lit up. "Now bots? That's awesome!"

Sideswipe smirked at my enthusiasm. "Long as it's not a 'con trap."

We all waited impatiently for the transmission to come through all the way. When it finally did, all sparks in the room froze.

On the large monitor was one of the most beautiful femmes I had ever seen. She was a mix of rose pink and silver. Her helm was covered in crests that looked like a crown, and her armor was formed like some sort of elegant battle dress.

"_Elita_?" I spun around to see Optimus looking with wide optics at the image. He looked like someone had stolen the breath from him. The look in his optics was like a man dying of thirst reaching for a water well.

The rose femme's expression mirrored the Primes. _"Optimus." _She murmured. Her thin fingers pressed against the screen, as if trying to reach out to him.

Then it hit me. _Sparkmates. _This femme, Elita, she was Optimus' sparkmate. His other half. Part of his soul.

_"Move it Lita!" _Yelled someone in the background. A curvy blue femme pushed her way on screen, optics searching those gathered. Then they landed on one mech in particular.

_"Ironhide." _I could hear the weapon specialist's engine roar to life. _"Chromia." _There was quiet for a moment, the four sparkmates just gazing at their spouses, until the calm was broken by a red blur.

_"Oh my primus! Lookie Moonie! We're connected!" _Yelled a bright red femme that had come tumbling down from offscreen. She gracelessly landed on top of Chromia, sending the blue femme into a burst of profanities.

With that, the spell was broken.

Three more femmes arrives, a petite mossy green, a short and angular maroon, and a deep green.

The mossy femme's optics brightened when she caught sight of Ratchet. "_Oh! Ratchet! How are you?_" She asked in a soft voice.

The normally grouchy medic actually smiled. _"I'm well Moonracer. When do you think you'll be arriving?"_

_"We'll be in the atmosphere in less than a mega-cycle."_

All the bots looked so joyful at the news, especially Optimus and Ironhide. The transmission continued for hours, just talking. Bots came and went, but four always stayed, talking well into the night. The femmes couldn't come soon enough.

The 'Huntress' arrived two day later. It was a grand occasion. Six new bots, all of them femmes. It was something to celebrate.

The moment the ship's hatch lowered, Chromia shot out in a blue streak and tackled Ironhide. Their chests slammed together, causing a mass of electric blue sparks to flare around them.

"Get a berth!" Yelled someone from the ship. That someone turned out to be Firestar, the bright red femme who had butted in on the transmission. She was tall, curvy, and finely endowed.

Taking the red's advice, Ironhide and Chromia hightailed it to Hide's room. I cringed to imagine what would go on in there.

Optimus and Elita's reunion wasn't near as traumatic. They ran to each other and embraced as if the other were a lifeline. I could hear Optimus whisper sweet nothings to Elita in cybertronian. The Prime then scooped up his mate bridle style, and went to once more join in body and soul.

It was both sweet and disturbing.

Moonracer followed Ratchet around like a lost puppy, wide eyed and excited. Firestar flirted with every single mech (and femme) shamelessly, even sending a wink or two at a human.

Beta was stoic and calm, spending most of her time looking after the chevy twins and keeping them from being too stupid. Lastly, Flareup spent most of her time with Arcee and Bumblebee (who had arrived the day before to greet the femmes)

The reunion sent warm feelings through my chest, something that I was slowly getting accustomed to.

I spend most of the day with my dad. I hadn't seen him in what felt like forever. He was always so busy as a doctor, and me with the bots.

I found a kindred spirit in Chromia. She was tough, a great fighter, and didn't take crap from anyone. Plus her alt mode was just as awesome. She'd chosen a dark blue jaguar xkr.

Elita One had ended up choosing a rose pink ferrari 458 italia. The sleek and powerful vehicle really fit her.

Moonracer now transforms into a light green porsche colour reminds me of moss or lamb's ear leaves.

Like Chromia, Firestar chose a jaguar, but hers was a model f type and bright red. I learned that she was a former pleasure bot (something that made me cringe) and flirting was basically hardwired into her. She'd been making bedroom eyes at everyone, even my twins. Thankfully they pretty much ignored her, but it still pissed me off.

Beta was the medic of the femme squad. She was stoic, calm, and regal. Kinda like Elita One, but Elita seemed more like a noble grace whereas Beta had the air of a military commander. Beneath it though, she was a total soft spark. Beta chose a dark green dodge viper as her altmode.

Lastly was Flareup. She was the only two wheeler of the group, so naturally she chose a motorcycle. Said motorcycle was a maroon red kawasaki ninja.

The femmes weren't to be our only new arrivals. We ended up getting pings from Wheeljack and Preceptor, both only a month out.

There was also a signal from a bot named Mirage and another called Bluestreak. From what I'd heard, Mirage was a stuck up noble with a stick up his aft a mile wide, Bluestreak was a total chatterbox, Preceptor had a habit of talking to himself, and Wheeljack had a tendency to blow himself up.

Firestar seemed kinda pissed that Inferno and Red Alert hadn't made it to earth yet. But with the flood of bots coming it, I assumed it was only a matter of time. I once heard Ratchet grouching about "First Aid getting his aft down here to help out with these pit spawn half-bits." At least he had Jolt to help out.

Things were starting to look up.


	18. Will of the Spark

**A.N. Oooh, pov change! Up to this pint it's been almost all Katt. 0.o**

**Ch 18**

**The Will of the Spark**

_"It's finding strength when you've been broken  
It's that single candlelight  
Shining through the darkest night  
Touching what has been untouchable_

_Somewhere from deep within  
Is the spirit that won't give in  
You endure the pain, embrace the rain  
And find your way again_

_That's the will of, the miracle of  
The purity of real love  
The power and the will of the heart"_

**_-Laura Turner "The Will of the Heart"_**

It'd been about a week since the femmes had arrived. Everyone seemed to be settling in.

I was currently laying on Sideswipe's chest, a comic book in my hands, though I wasn't really paying it any attention. Sunstreaker was sitting with his back against the hanger wall, waxing his armor.

The three of us were lounging in one of the storage hangers, as Ironhide's (and now Chromia's) berthroom was right across the hall. That wouldn't normally be a problem, but seeing as they'd been apart for so long, they had a lot of 'catching up' to do. I shuddered. The noises that came from that room were just disturbing. And thus why we were in the hanger and not our room.

I put my comic down and just stared at the ceiling. It was then that my brain decided to have a word vomit and say something I really didn't want it to say.  
"Were you ever in love?" I blurted out. _Shit. _Both twins froze. _Double shit._

After a moment of silence, Sideswipe answered slowly. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Just curious." Fuck no, my mouth started talking again. "What were they like?"

_Triple shit._

The quiet of the hanger was quickly growing tense and awkward. Finally Sunstreaker broke the silence. "She was... beautiful." He said at last. There was so much pain in his voice, underlined with deep longing and... hatred?

"What happened?" I whispered. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know.

"She was killed." He said bitterly.

No one talked after that.

Ironhide and Chromia were practicing hand-to-hand combat in the training room when Will walked in. To him, their fight was like a dance. Fearsome but beautiful. They seemed to be able to interpret each other's attacks with uncanny accuracy. Probably had something to do with being sparkmates, mused Will.

The fact that there were female Autobots had shocked everyone. Well, they weren't exactly female. They were femme models, the caretakers to the younglings. There were two ways to create a sparkling. One required a pair to have a mech and femme interface port. Two mechs or two femmes could create a spark together as long as they had the added on coding to alter the port. It was kind of... awkward to think about. It sounded too much like human sex, though interface was just sharing genetic coding to form the spark.

The other way for sparks to be made was through the Allspark. That was how most youglings were born. Sparkmating cost a lot of energy to the bonded.

Firestar had been kind enough (even it it wasn't asked for) to explain the whole thing to several soldiers, including Will. The encounter still made him cringe, but at least he could understand his friends just a little bit better.

Will shook away the thoughts and instead focused on his friend and his sparkmate. Chromia lunged toward Ironhide, her short blade aimed for a hit, but instead of hitting him, she pressed her chest to his, sending a flash of blue energy between them. The cybertronian version of a kiss.

Firestar wolf whistled from where she stood on the sidelines along with Jolt. Chromia laughed. Unfortunately, her attention wavered for just a bit, allowing Ironhide to attack. Forgoing the use of his own weapon, he tackled her to the ground. The black mech sat over her and suddenly Chromia started to scream.

Will immediately went on edge. But then he realized she was laughing.

"Stop! Primus stop 'Hide! I'm ticklish!" she somehow squealed out.

"Say please." Ironhide smirked.

"GET THE FRAG OFF ME OR YOU'RE SLEEPING IN THE HANGER!" She bellowed. Ironhide rolled off her. "Close enough." He muttered, a smile on his face.

Chromia got up and glared at him. The mech reached out and brushed a servo down his mate's arm. Her optics offlined and she enjoyed the touch.

"I just can't stay mad at you, can I?" She grumbled.

Ironhide chuckled. "It's mutual sweetspark."

"Get a berth!" Yelled Firestar.

Chromia smirked at the younger femme, leaning with an elbow on Ironhide. "Nah, we were thinking about interfacing right here."

Jolt looked suddenly awkward as did all the humans in the room. Firestar just laughed. "Fine by me! I love a good porno!" God, _where_ had she learned that term?

Chromia laughed though her sparkmate didn't seemed at all amused. "Still have your processor in the gutter I see. A pleasure bot though and though."

Firestar shrugged. "I have to be to take on two mechs at a time. Can you blame me?"

Will groaned, trying his hardest to get the image out of his mind. It was easy to forget that the red femme has in a relationship with Red Alert _and_ Inferno (who had yet to even arrive).

He instead turned to his dark armored guardian. "Hey, Ironhide." The massive mech turned his blue gaze to the major. "My vacation time coming up in a few days and Sarah is demanding you visit the barn."

Ironhide's expression softened. He had a soft spot for children, especially Annabelle Lennox. Chromia's expression lit up. She had yet to meet the youngling, but had heard a great deal from Ironhide.

"We would love to come." Answered the large mech.

Will waved over his shoulder as he exited the hanger."Yah, just don't burn down the barn again!" He yelled back.

Suddenly a loud 'oomph' sound escaped him when he nearly walked into a red-headed woman. She was medium hight with bright blue eyes and freckles.

"Oh! My apologies Major Lennox."

"Flareup?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. I was just trying out my holoform." She glanced at him curiously. "What do you think?" She asked, almost nervously.

Will's eyes traveled down her body. She was curvy with tight red and black clothing. Her lips were full and her eyes shaded by dark lashes. Will swallowed. "You look great." He mumbled.

Flareup grinned. "Thank you!" She turned and strode away, her hips swinging. Will sighed. Of all the forms they could take, why did all the Autobot's holo's have to be so damn attractive? Even Ironhide's and Optimus' had a certain attraction to them.

But bloody hell the femmes...

"Damn." Will chuckled as he walked away.

_A nightmare rocked Elita in her recharge. Behind her closed optics she was darkness with sudden flashes of red and blue. She heard screaming and felt the searing pain in her chest. She felt the cold metal of the table she was chained to. Her vision was fuzzy but she could see the shapes of grey walls and blinding lights. She heard the hiss and grinding of drills. And there was the energon. It was everywhere. Bleeding out of her and spilling on the floor._

_She heard her voice screaming a name._

_And then there was darkness, save for a single red optic._

Elita jolted away. She heaved air through her vents to cool her overheating systems. She looked around and sighed. She was safe. Optimus lay asleep next to her in their warm berth. The room was dark and still.

She lay back down and closed her optics. Her hand drifted to her chest and her spark began to ache when she felt the jagged scar.

Memories of that day flashed through her processor and she began to quietly sob.

She suddenly felt warm servo on her shoulder. She looked over to see Optimus sitting up next to her. His brow was creased, concert written clearly on his faceplate.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." She mumbled.

"You don't seem fine." His blue optics held her's in place. A rush of love and comfort washed over her through their bond. Elita smiled gently and scooted over to rest her head on her mate's shoulder.

"It was just a dream." She repeated, her optics drifting offline. Optimus gently stroked her cheek as she fell back into recharge.

He lay her back down on her back and wrapped his arms around her. Though he didn't know what Elita had dreamed about, he knew it had frightened her. He could feel the fear and pain through their bond. He would ask her about it in the morning. But for now, he would rest.

Optimus sighed as he cradled Elita closer to his chassis.

Optimus rose quietly as not to wake Elita. She needed her recharge after the night before. But the Prime couldn't afford such pleasures. He had a duty to his bots to lead them.

He arrived in the main hanger where Ironhide was lounging around. In the center of the room, Sideswipe was teaching Katlyn new blade maneuvers, Sunstreaker watching to the side, giving advice (and insults) when needed.

Optimus shook his head. The three were very entertaining to watch, though he still had his reservation for giving Katlyn their technology.

"Morning Optimus." Ironhide greeted. "Are you interested in some target practice? Me and Chromia were gonna go out in a bit."

"Perhaps later." Optimus sighed.

Ironhide looked concerned. "What's the matter boss?"

"Nothing. Just... Elita woke up with a nightmare last night. It was a bad one."

Ironhide nodded. "Oh. I remember when Chromia had those. She'd wake me up every night screaming." He shuttered and looked up. "Speaking of the Pit."

In stalked the blue femme in question, a massive cannon strapped to her back.

Ironhide met her halfway and sent an electric pulse to her cheek, much like a human kiss. "Hello angel."

Chromia laughed. "Since when am I an angel?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ever since I first saw you blow a con's head off. Most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

Chromia laughed and returned a pulse/kiss. "Is that you definition of angel?"

"Maybe... Com'mon, let's go blow slag to pit."

Optimus smiled as he watched the trigger-happy couple head for the shooting range. He felt a sudden lift in his spark and knew Elita was awake.

The Prime turned to go back to his quarters. He knew Elita would need some comfort from the night before.

The room was still dark when Optimus got there. He entered and saw Elita sitting up on the berth, her eyes downcast.

"Elita, my love. What's wrong?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

The femme glanced up. Her optics were slightly dull in grief but her faceplate was hardened.

"I was just... remembering..." She mumbled.

Optimus put a servo on her shoulder. "remembering what sweetspark?"

Elita sighed and looked up at him. "The war... fighting... the, the sparklings." A soft sob escaped her lips.

Optimus hushed her with his embrace. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here. We're going to end this war. We'll rebuild. Don't worry sweetspark." He whispered, rubbing her back.

"But what if it's not?" She asked suddenly, pulling away. "The All Spark is destroyed. How are we supposed to rebuild? We're going extinct!"

Optimus caressed her cheek. "We'll find a way. No matter what it takes, I will find a way."

Elita sighed and leaned into his chest.

"I love you." She whispered against the warm metal.

Optimus smiled. "I love you too."


	19. Homecomings

**Ch 19**

**Homecomings**

_"I love all of you_

_Hurt by the cold_

_So hard and lonely too_

_When you don't know yourself"_

_"Imagine me taught by tragedy_

_Release is peace_

_I heard a little girl_

_And what she said_

_Was something beautiful_

_To give, your love_

_No matter what_

_Ya what she said"_

**_-Red Hot Chilly Peppers "My Friends"_**

It was a fine saturday morning when I was abruptly jumped, bound, and blindfolded by a snickering Sideswipe. I was then gracelessly tossed into a truck and driven off to Primus knows where.

I was jarred, tossed, and finally dumped from my ride only to land in a warm metallic palm.

"What the fuck guys?!" I yelled, trying but failing to rip off my blindfold. Thankfully whoever's hand I sat in had the decency to untie my arms and legs.

"Hey! No peaking!" Yelled Sideswipe from somewhere beside me. I groaned and flung myself backward onto the warm metal.

My hand brushed against the perfectly waxed finish and I immediately knew who held me.  
Hey, Streak, what's going on?" I asked.

"Just wait." He answered cryptically. I was tempted to stick my tongue out at him. That impulse was stopped with the sound of a landing jet.

"What the hell is that?!" I yelled over the roaring winds.

I felt Sideswipe scoop me up and dump me blindly on his shoulder. "That's your birthday present Katt!"

Birthday?

My eyes widened behind the black fabric. Was it already the sixth of june? That would mean I had turned eighteen that morning.

Finally I managed to get a good hold of my blindfold and ripped it off. The sight that met me was a military grade jet pulling to a stop a few hundred feet away. Wind blew my now shoulder length hair in my face as the aircraft came to a stop.

"Wha-?"

"Just watch." Interrupted Sunstreaker. I glared at him but did as he said. I watched as the aircraft's door opened and before it was even fully lifted, a black and red blur came racing out.

"KATT!"

Sideswipe set me down only to be crushed in a chokehold of a hug.

My eyes widened at the familiar crushing hug and the even more familiar hug. "Alex. Can't. Breath." I gasped. He loosened his grip a bit but didn't let go. "Dude, I missed you so much."

"Al, you can let go now."

"No."

"Alex." I warned.

"No."

I huffed in annoyance.

"How come you don't let me hug you like that." A voice wined behind me.

"Cuz you're made of metal Sides."

A pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around my back and I squeaked. "Sides!"

He laughed into my hair. "Katt sandwich!"

"Let go of my you fragger!"

"Nope!"

I sagged. "I hate you guys."

"No you don't!" Alex and Sideswipe said at the same time. They suddenly let go and I fell ungracefully on my ass.

I glared at Sideswipe. "Do you want to get keyed again?" I growled.

The holoform just laughed more and helped pull me to my feet.

"Hiya Sideswipe." Alex grinned, highfiving the holoform.

I looked between them in confusion. "Wait, you guys know each other? I mean, beyond that first meeting when I first came to NEST?"

Alex gave me a 'duh' face while Sideswipe looked oddly embarrassed. "Dude, it was this dude and his brother who set this whole thing up. We've been planning it for months."

I glared at Sideswipe, (and a heated glance to Sunstreaker) then looked around me at all the other guilty faces. Will and Epps weren't there as they had gone home to visit family, but all the bots were there, along with Maggie, Glen, Dad, Sam and Mikaela.

"So the rest of you guys knew this too?" I demanded.

Mikaela shrugged. "We wanted to surprise you for your birthday. Thought this would be a good present."

I glared before deflating. This... was actually really thoughtful of them. "Thanks guys." I looked at my twins. "Thank you."

I turned back to Alex. "So I'm guessing you already know everyone here then."

Alex smirked. "Yup" He said, popping the p.

I rolled by eyes. "Well, might as well show you the base, since you seem buddy buddy with everyone here."

Most of the group drifted off, leaving me, Alex, Sunny, Sides, Bee, Sam, and Mikaela.

Together we made out way through the base, me and Al hitching a ride on Sideswipe's shoulder, and Sam and Mickie on Bumblebee. Alex looked around wide eyed through the tour. He was especially excited to see the training room.

By the time we finished with our little adventure it was dinner time.

We four humans all sat together at our usual table.

"So, how long of you know Katt?" Asked Mikaela.

Alex shrugged. "I dunno. Third grade?" He asked looking at me.

"Before you decided you were gay." I snorted.

"I told you, it's not just some 'sudden decision'!" Alex waved his hands in the air. "You don't just spontaneously explode into rainbow gay-ness."

My snort turned into a very un-ladylike laugh. "Whatever floats your boat."

"You're hair's brown again." Commented Alex.

"Yeah, Sideswipe kinda ruined it with pink dye." I grumbled. A flash of red caught my eye. "Speak of the devil."

A warm body plopped down next to me and swung its arm over my shoulders.

"I miss anything?" Asked Sideswipe's holoform with a cheeky grin.

"Only that you dyed Kitty's hair pink." Alex pipped up.

"Don't call me that." I growled and whacked him in the back of the head.

"That was a good prank." Sideswipe said entirely proud of himself. I smacked him as well, though much harder than Alex.

"OW! What the pit femme?!" Sideswipe yelped. He called out to someone over my shoulder. "Sunny, she hit me!"

The red haired holoform got another whack

"Don't call me that." Said Sunstreaker before taking a seat on my right. I pushed away from the red twin to scoot closer to the blonde holo.

"Hey Streak." I greeted.

"Hi Katnip." Sunstreaker teased. I elbowed him. Damn it. I never should have introduced them to the Hunger Games. Still better than Twilight though... Streak had blow the tv up halfway through the movie.

Mikaela gave me a knowing look. I returned with a '_What the fuck?' _face. She just chuckled.

I looked to my closest human friend. "Anything new with you Al? Love life still lacking?" I teased.

"Actually no." He smirked. "I have a boyfriend."

I blinked. "No shit?"

Alex laughed. "No shit. His name's Jake. Cute, blonde."

I held out my hand for a high-five, which Alex returned with flourish. "You go buddy!" I congratulated him.

"What about you? Got anyone special?" He smirked at me.

"No, not really."

His eyebrow rose in question, as did Mikaela.

"Okay, what the fuck is up with all these weird looks you two are giving me."

"What weird looks?" Asked Mikaela innocently.

"That weird look!" I said slightly louder than needed. "That fraggin' look right there!"

Mikaela's brow creased, but her smirk never left. "It's just my face."

I fell back in my chair. "I call bullshit." I mumbled while pressing the palms of my hands over my eyes.

"You know what I call bullshit on?" Asked Alex. "You not being interested in any guys."

I groaned. "Let's please not play this." I grumbled.

Alex pouted. "Why?"

I growled under my breath. "_Because_." My answer left no room for debate. I did not want to talk about that.

Thankfully, he dropped the subject.

I just wished it would stay dropped.

"What's up Katt?" Asked Alex from where he was unpacking his things. We were both lounging in the room he had been given for his stay, me laying on his bed, Alex going about making the space more to his liking.

"_Wha ya mean_?" I mumbled. I had my arm crossed over my face, muffling my words.

"I mean, you're different. Happier. Like back when we were kids. You're telling jokes, smiling. It's...new." He paused. "It's a good new. I like this better than before."

He looked at me and I stared back from behind my arm.

"It's those twins, isn't it? They're making you...better?"

I shrugged. "I guess." I rolled over onto my back. "Yeah, I feel good around them. Almost like bef-... how it used to be. But at the same time... it's weird."

Alex stopped packing. "How so?"

I shrugged again. "Just..." He moved to sit next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder that I didn't shrug off. "You know those weird dreams I used to have? The ones I said I could never remember?"

"Yeah?" Alex looked at me curiously.

"I lied. I did remember them. They were... they were about the bots." I sat up to see Alex's eyes widen. "Ever since I was, like, five, I've been dreaming about them. And not just dreaming. They're like memories. And you know those fits I used to have?" Alex nodded. "I think they're related too. I have one when i first came here. Streak said I was screaming about 'not being able to remember'."

Alex brushed a tangle of hair out of my face. "There's more, isn't there?"

I nodded. "In my dreams... _they're_ there." My voice started to choke up. "Alex, in those dream... I'm with the twins. They're family. _More_ than family."

I looked at him with shining eyes. "What does it mean Al?"

Alex shook his head. "I don't know." He hugged me as I began to cry. "I don't know..."


	20. Painted Hopes

**Ch 20**

**Painted Hopes**

_"Load up on guns; bring your friends_

_It's fun to lose and to pretend_

_She's over-bored and self-assured_

_Oh no, I know a dirty word"_

_"I'm worse at what I do best_

_And for this giftI feel blessed_

_Our little group has always been_

_And always will until the end"_

_"And I forget just why I taste_

_Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile_

_I found it hard; it's hard to find_

_Oh well, whatever, never mind"_

**_-Nirvana "Smells Like Teen Spirit"_**

* * *

I groaned as a splatter of red liquid hit my shoulder. Damn, that hurt.

"Sides!" I growled. "We're supposed to be on the same team!"

The red mech laughed as he danced around on his wheeled feet. It would have looked ridiculous on anyone else, yet not on him.

"I can't help it. You're so fun to antagonize." He smirked.

I lifted my gun and pelted him with a volley of blue paint. The slimy liquid now covered most of his chest. Sideswipe just flashed his headlight mockingly at me.

"Focus you two." Growled Sunstreaker. I glanced at him from where he leaned against a metal wall.

The training range was littered with scrap metal and half erected buildings. It held the perfect cover for a giant paintball war.

I caught a glimpse of yellow from across the room and smirked. "Baby-Bug in sight." I lifted my gun and let loose a volley of blue death.

The Camaro squealed as he was doused in paint. Bumblebee kicked at a metal sheet, his adorable features twisted into a pout.

"Aww, better luck next time." I teased, knowing Bumblebee could hear me with his shark audios. The mech scowled at me. I stuck out my tongue, being the mature adult I am.

I in return was showered with black paint.

From across the course dashed Arcee. Hiding behind random pieces of metal were Sam and Mikaela. All three were on Bee's team.

Alex was on my team, along with the twins, though Sideswipe was debatable.

The game lasted another hour, with our team barely winning. It came down to Sunstreaker and Arcee, but the golden boy prevailed, not a single drop of paint on him. (an impressive feat)

It was good to have friends.

* * *

"Okay, what is this?" I asked as my dad came in carrying a chocolate cake decked with eighteen candles.

"It's your birthday Katt!" Alex exclaimed next to me on the couch. "You gotta have cake on your birthday."

Dad set the cake down on the old oak coffee table. Around it in a square were three couches, leaving one side open for the massive flat screen tv.

Around me sat my friends. There was Sam and Mikaela cuddled up next to each other, Bee's holoform making kissy noises from where he stood behind them.

Alex and Dad sitting next to Arcee's holoform on another couch, and I was squished between the twins. We had all just finished watching Sweeney Todd.

"Cake time!" Sideswipe grinned.

I rose a brow. "Can you even eat cake?"

"Sure!" Sideswipe said at the same time Sunstreaker said "No."

I looked between them. "We;re gonna go with Sunstreaker on this one. Only humans get cake."

Sideswipe pouted. "Boo, hiss!"

I elbowed him. "Suck it up."

Dad lit up the cake, I blew out the candles, and we began to eat.

"What'd you wish for?" Asked Mikaela.

I grinned. "Can't tell, else it won't come true."

Sideswipe nestled against me, pouting like a kicked puppy. "Won't you tell me?"

I kicked him in the shin, making him yelp. "Nope!"

During that time Alex had ran off to another room to get something. He came running back in, arms full of crudely wrapped presents.

"Present time!" He cheered, dropping all the gifts on the coffee table.

"Open mine first!" Alex urged.

I sorted through the pile of brightly coloured paper and found one bearing Alex's name. Tearing open the package reviled a back off my favorite paints and three canvases.

"Aww, Alex. You're so sweet." I grinned.

"No prob."

I opened my dad's next. It was a blue-ray case of all the Lord of the Rings movies. My films had been destroyed with our house, and I hadn't been able to buy another copy.

"Thanks Daddy."

I was tossed an envelope from Sam. Opening it up, I was it was a $50 iTunes card. "It's from Bee too." He said, shifting awkwardly.

"Thanks."

"My turn." Mikaela grinned, handing me a red wrapped gift. I opened it to find a flimsy white box that usually contained cloths.

I blushed scarlet when I saw what was inside.

"Take it out!" Mikaela urged.

Blushing more, I held up a very lacy, very revealing black bra with blue accents in one hand. In the other were the panties to go with it, just as skimpy. Looking down at the box, I realized there were _lingerie straps_. Mikaela had bought me a fucking stripper's wardrobe.

Sideswipe wolf-whistled, causing me to punch him in the solar plexus. He doubled over, gasping.

"Now you gotta try it on!" Teased Alex.

I gave a death glare. "Ya know, why don't I? Then I can look drop dead sexy as I beat your ass."

Alex held him hands up in surrender. "Let's pass on the ass beating."

"Our turn." Said Sunstreaker. I looked at the table but there weren't anymore presents. I looked to the twins quizzically.

Sideswipe was wearing a shit eating grin, Sunstreaker was just smirking. The they fizzled out of existence. I looked around, trying to figure out what they were up to.

I heard a honk from the hallway. We humans got up and went out to investigate while the other two bots shut off their holoform.

When I stepped through the door, I saw Sunny and Sides holding something behind each of their backs.

Arcee and Bumblebee stood tot he side, looking confused. I shared in their confusion.

Sideswipe bent down to my level and held out his hand.

"Happy birthday princess." He grinned. I gasped at what he had gotten me. Or more accurately, _made_ me.

It was a cybertronian gun, silver and black. It looked like a smaller version of Sideswipe's own, just human sized.

"Custom built just for you."

I marveled at the weapon. "It's beautiful." I whispered. I held the gun tightly in my grasp, awed at just how _right_ it felt.

Sideswipe straitened up, his grin never leaving.

"My turn." Sunstreaker leaned down, handing me his present. It was just as glorious as Sideswipe's

The gift was a three foot long blade. It's hand and a half hilt was delicately curved and the whole weapon was covered in beautiful runes and symbols. I recognized both twin's true names as well as the symbols for courage, power, and grace.

"It's magnificent." I said, looking over the two weapons. I noticed something on both gun and sword. Both had a symbol I was unfamiliar with.

A put the strap of the gun over my head and let it hang comfortably at my side. Lifting up the sword, I pointed to a rune carved on the hilt. "What's this?" I asked the twins.

They glanced at each other. Sunstreaker remained silent while Sideswipe answered with a hint of melancholy in his voice. "You gotta figure it out yourself."

Filing his cryptic words away from later, we all returned to the movie room to start on my LOTR movies.

That night I slept with both my weapons leaning against the bed. And I might just have worn Mikaela's gift to bed as well.

All in all, it was the best birthday I'd ever had.

* * *

_"Barricade reporting."_

_"Proceed, Barricade."_

_"I tracked the signal to a location called 'White Sprigs, Colorado'. The target escaped but I have recently tracked it once more, in the place known as Nevada."_

_"Target's exact location?"_

_"Unknown. I was only able to track it to that one area. It is somehow being shielded. But something truly interesting, the target shows up on scanners as those turncoat twins."_

_"Designation former decepticons Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?"_

_"Yeah, those two. I don't know how. The target was in extended contact with the gold one before I found it."_

_"Shockwave will want to hear of this. Send full report and I shall inform him."_

_"Sure. Barricade out."_

* * *

**A.N. Shit's goin _down_!**

**Finally the 'cons are bringing some action. We'll have full on battles soon. Bwahaha. Damn, two updates today? Am I crazy? Maybe...**

**Who want's me to draw Katt in her lingerie? Hehe. 6v6 I'll also sketch out both her weapons and post them on my deviantart sometime later.**

**Anyone else getting bad vibes from Cade and Shock's convo? And what about "former decepticons"? chills? **

**Bwahaha, I feel so evil, and you don't even know what I'm going to do.**


	21. If Swords Could Dance

**Ch 21**

**If Swords Could Dance**

_"if I were to be alone silence would rock my tears_

_'cause it's all about love and I know better_

_how life is a waving feather_

_so I put my arms around you, around you_

_and I know that I'll be leaving soon_

_my eyes are on you, they're on you_

_and you see that I can't stop shaking"_

_"no I won't step back_

_but I'll look down to hide from eyes_

_'cause what I feel is so sweet_

_and I'm scared that even my own breath_

_oh, could burst it, if it were a bubble_

_and I'd better dream if I have to struggle"_

_"so I put my arms around you, around you_

_and I hope that I will do no wrong_

_my eyes are on you, they're on you_

_and I hope that you won't hurt me"_

**_-Elisa "Dancing"_**

Alex left two days later. I'd had a lot of fun, and it was good to catch up with him. And he was right, I had changed. I was more open, laughed more, and actually had friends. I felt so much more... whole.

A week after Alex left I met _him_.

It started when a batch of new recruits came in for initiation. I joined them in the main hanger, as I was now one of them. Since I had finally turned eighteen, I was allowed to join the army, specifically NEST. We were just done with the orientation when he literally walked into me.

"Oh, god! I'm so sorry." Apologized the voice above me, a strong hand reaching out to help me back to me feet.

"It's fine. Just watch where you're going." I looked up at him and my breath hitched a bit. He was very, very attractive. The man had dark blonde hair that went to just above his shoulders and eyes the colour of lightning over water. On his chin was a slight bit of stubble, and he was obviously well built.

"Um... hi. I'm Matt." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head with one hand and offering the other out to me in greeting.

I took the hand and shook it just as awkwardly. "K-katt." I managed to get out.

"Nice to meet you." Matt grinned. His teeth were straight and white and little dimples appeared on his cheeks when he smiled.

"Y-you too." I stuttered. "I, uh, I gotta go. Bye." And I left as quickly as I could. I had to force myself not to run. As I went, I felt Matt's confused gaze on my back, but I didn't turn around.

_The fuck was _that_? _I thought. I'd never acted like that before. _Geez, he wasn't even all that attractive. Yeah, his eyes were pretty damn beautiful... kinda like an autobot's, but still they're just fucking eyes! _I shook my head. _But his hair looked so soft... No! Don't think like that. I just met him. For fuck's sake, we didn't even have a real conversation!_

I continued my internal until I was once more nocked on my ass.

"The fuck! What is it? Beat up on Katt day?!" I glanced up. "Oh, hey Streak." I stood and dusted myself off. When I looked up again, Sunstreaker was looking at me oddly.

"What?"

He didn't answer, instead he plucked me up in his hand and carried me off without saying a word.

"What the pit Sunstreaker?!" I yelled in his audio as I smacked his cheek. He ignored me. "Fine, be that way fragger."

He came to a sudden stop and I glanced up to see him opening the door to our room. The lights flickered on and the door slid close behind us.

Sunstreaker proceeded to dump me on his berth. "Okay, what the fuck is going on with you?" I growled.

He just stared at me for a while. That was when the door once more slid open and Sideswipe came in.

I crossed me arms over my chest. "What's all this about."

"What were you doing with that human?" Sunstreaker asked briskly.

I snorted. "So what? I can't spend time with my own species?"

"Course you can." Said Sideswipe. "Just not that one."

I bristled. "The frag is wrong with you?! I only said two sentences to the guy!" My eyes widened fractionally. "Are you two... _jealous_?"

Sunstreaker snorted and Sideswipe rolled his optics. "No." Said Sides. "Something just feels off about him."

They were totally jealous.

"Fine, whatever. I'll stay away from _Matt_." I said, jumping down from Sunny's berth. "See ya!" I yelled behind me as I left.

Sideswipe was absently tinkering with one of his guns. It was well into the night and Katt had long since gone into recharge. Sides glanced at his twin. Sunny couldn't sleep either. The gold twin was sitting on his berth, a mech sized tablet in hand and working on some form of art.

It made Sides glad that his brother was doing art again. He hadn't in so long, vorns ago. Not since...

He mentally flung that thought away. It wasn't something he wanted to think about. Sides began dismantling the gun, placing each piece carefully around him to make it easier to put back together. Soon he got to the bare skeleton of the weapon and started to clean it from the inside out.

He was halfway through replacing all the pieces when his optics caught something engraved on the inside of one of the pieces.

He removed it from the gun and held it closer. When he read made his spark clench painfully enough to get Sunny's attention.

_::What's wrong?:: _The golden twin asked. Sideswipe tossed the piece to his brother. Sunny caught it easily and inspected the piece.

Sunstreaker vented deeply and clutched the piece close to his chassis. _::I don't remember seeing this before.::  
::Neither have I, and I've used this gone tons of times before...:: _He cut himself off. Sunny glanced up at him. _::Isn't that the gun...::_

_::Yeah... she made it form me...:: _

Sunstreaker looked at the precious piece once more. **_'To Sides. Hope this saves your aft a time or two.'_**

Sunstreaker glanced to his right where a similar gift lay leaning against the wall. The words written on it would forever been engraved in his processor. **_'To Streak, may you shine as bright as the suns you were named after.'_**

He shook his head and handed the piece back to his brother.

The dead were meant to stay dead.

At least that's what he kept telling himself.

_"What are you doing, you idiot?!" I laughed._

_"Dancing!" Sideswipe grinned._

_"That is _not_ dancing. It looks like you're being electrocuted to death!"_

_It really didn't look all that bad. Sideswipe could be a mover when he wanted. I just liked teasing him._

_"Then why don't you show me how it's done Princess?" He shot back. Before i could answer, he had pulled me to my pedes and tot he middle of our living room._

_I laughed and began moving against him. We danced around the room, spinning and giggling, and looking like total fools._

_Then Sideswipe decided it was a good idea to tackle me. I yelped as the two of us fell. He landed softly on top of me, giving me an electric kiss on my chassis. He gave me his biggest slag eating grin._

_Suddenly I flipped over so out positions were switched, me on top and him on bottom. I let my tail wrap around his leg slowly, my claws tickling the sensitive wire in his neck._

_"Tease." He whispered, grinning._

_I brushed my cheek against his audio, my mouth slightly parted as kissed part of is helm._

_Sideswipe began rumbling beneath me. _

_I smirked. "When's your brother coming home?" I whispered sensually. Sideswipe pouted. "Am I not good enough for you?" He gave a mock hurt expression._

_I let our chests grind against each other for a moment, initiating a gasp from us both. "But two is so much better than one." I teased._

_I was unprepared for when Sideswipe grabbed me and flipped me over so that we were in our original positions._

_A grin spread across his faceplates. "Sunny's here." He whispered. Just as the words left him, I heard the front door swish open and in walked the golden twin._

_He raised a brow at seeing mine and Side's position on the ground. "What's this?" He asked._

_"Dancing?" Sideswipe asked innocently. I grinned. "Wanna join?" Both my twins smirked._

_One thing was certain._

_I was going to be so sore tomorrow._

**A.N. Oooh, implied smut. tehe. And don't worry Tucker, you'll get your lemon eventually. Give it about 10 more chapters or so. And with the pace I've been update, you might get it by the end of the week 0.o But seriously, THREE FUCKING CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY**

**That's nuts.**

**So, I need your guy's input, first off, thoughts on Matt? Yay? Nay? He ends up playing a pretty big part, so he'll be around for a while.**

**Secondly, for said lemon, I'm wondering if it should be one twin or both. Plot wise, it would work better with both, but for the sake of my sanity, just one would be a _lot_ easier.**

**Lastly, I've been thinking about doing some sort of self insert fic making fun of self insert fics, but with some actually character development and plot.**

**Thoughts? Complaints? R&amp;R guys!**


	22. We're All Voices In The End

**Ch 22**

**We're All Voices in the End**

_I hear voices in my head_

_Choices, I can't contend_

_I hear voices and they all know your name_

_&amp; they all know your name_

_Trapped inside a cell that I built myself_

_Felt so very empty cold dark and lost_

**_-Anberlin "Hearing Voices"_**

_I was walking through grass, the thin green strands tickling my legs. My fingers gently brushed against the soft blue flowers growing from the long stalks. A content smile covered my face as I looked up at the planet filled sky._

_Multicoloured gases of stars long dead drifted lazily around those still living. High in the sky hung Cybertron's two moons and criss-crossing beneath them were thousands of ships, dancing around like fireflies._

_Painted against the eastern horizon were the towering form of Praxis, its crystalline architecture shimmering in the night's light._

_To the north rose the spine of the Appalachian mountains, brushing against the alien sky in which they did not belong._

_The oddities of what I was seeing didn't register to me as I made my way through the organic meadow nestled in an inorganic world. _

_I spun around, loving the way my silver metal dress twirled around me, brushing my legs like snowflakes._

_I looked to the direction from where I had come, and saw my childhood house standing beneath the thick trees in which my mother would play with me._

_I hadn't thought of that house in years._

_A thin energon-blue tear trailed down my cheek as I watched memories replay of me and my mother beneath that ever loving oak. A sad smile ghosted my lips as I watched the two of us play, Dad watching in the background._

_I sighed at turned away from the house to face the rest of my dreamscape. I at the eleven beings that should have shocked me, but did not. What would normally be thirty plus foot tall deities now stood at my hight, looking at me each with different expressions._

_I recognized each of them._

_Wisdom. Alpha Trion, he who sees the past, present, and future. _

_Time. Vector Prime, guardian of space and time. _

_Joy. Nexus Prime, the soulful prankster. _

_Protection. Solus Prime, the weapons-smith. _

_Balance. Liege Maximo, evil and good._

_Creation. Alchemist Prime, the scientist._

_Energy. Amalgamous Prime, the trickster._

_Spirit. Nova Prime, the centurion._

_Growth. Primon, the first minicon._

_And Leadership. Prima, the First Born._

_But there was one missing. Megatronus. Guardian of Chaos. And by extent... love. For what is more chaotic than love?_

"So it's you."_ I whispered, looking at the slender form of Solus Prime. _

"It is us."_ She answered with a nod._

"I should have know..." _I looked each of the deities in their many coloured optics. Blue, green, purple, red, orange, gold. Every colour and more._

"Why me?"

"Because you are needed."_ Said Prima. It was the first time I had heard his deep rolling voice. It was like thunder and honey somehow molded together to make a sweet thrumming rumble._

**_"How am I needed?"_**_ I inquired._

"You will find out soon enough."_ Said Primon, her beetle green armor reflecting the moons' light._

_I sighed. _"I see the crypticness isn't just reserved for Solus."

_Said deity chuckled. _"Indeed."

"Now what?"_ I asked._

"You wait." _Said Prima. "_Wait, and follow your spark."

_I was about to tell them I didn't have a spark when suddenly they began to fade. Like mist dispersing in the sun, they slowly disappeared until I was left alone in the field._

_Sighing, I made my way toward the silver city in the distance. It seemed so far away._

_I began to sing. "_Between two lungs it was released. The breath that carried me. The sigh that blew me forward. 'Cause it was trapped, trapped between two lungs. It was trapped between two lungs. It was trapped between two lungs."

_The cool grass brushed against my legs asI walked. It was so peaceful._ "And my running feet could fly. Each breath screaming. We are all too young to die"

_Metallic dragonflies fluttered around, dancing over the soft blue flowers. Amongst them fluttered organic butterflies of all sorts. In the sky flew robotic birds._  
"Between two lungs it was released. The breath that passed from you to me. That flew between us as we slept. That slipped from your mouth into mine it crept."

_The city was still so far away._  
"Between two lungs it was released. The breath that passed from you to me. That flew between us as we slept. That slipped from your mouth into mine it crept. 'Cause it was trapped. Trapped between two lungs. It was trapped between two lungs."  
_A cold north breeze sent goosebumps over my arms. The meadow suddenly didn't look so peaceful. Still I sang._  
"Gone are all the days of begging. The days of theft. No more gasping for a breath. The air filled me head to toe. And I can see the ground far below."

_A sudden chill made its way down my spine. I picked up my pace._

I have this breathe and I hold it tight. And I keep it in my chest with all my might. I pray to god this breath will last."

_I felt eyes watching me. I began to run._  
"As it pushes past my lips as I..."

_Dark laughter pelted around me like lightning strikes. Praxus faded, leaving a twisted burning husk of its former glory._

_I began to cry as I ran._

_Metal claws grabbed at me, swiping the air just inches from my back. My dress was suddenly torn, then it completely fell of._

_It didn't matter that I was suddenly naked. I kept running, my lungs burning._

_The laughter grew louder._

_Clawed hands grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up._

_I screamed._

_Red eyes burned into my soul._

_"You'll never get rid of me."_

_And then Megatron crushed my brittle body in his fist._

"...gasp..."

* * *

I woke up screaming. Sweat clung to my body, my eyes were wide and frantic. Something was on me, holding me down.

I yelled, trying to twist away from my bonds. My body hurt. Someone was hurting me. Hands grabbed me. Big metal hands. I screamed and thrashed and screamed and cried and screamed.

No-no-no-no-no-no-no!

Then I was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Pain.

I hit the ground hard, my bones jarred. My teeth clinked together with a loud snap. Someone was yelling. Was it me?

Something... something... saying my name.

Who?

"Katt! Katt! It's okay."

Okay? HOw is this okay? I'm trapped.

Hands on me. Grabbing me. No no no!

"Katlyn!"

"_What_?!" I shrieked.

Finally my vision cleared from its fear induced haze. I wasn't bound, just tangled in my sheets. I had fallen from my bed. My body was sore from training. I was safe. I was home.

I looked up.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at me worriedly. Sides had his hand out, like he had tried grabbing me, which he probably had.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

I nodded slowly, untangling myself from the sheets. "Yeah... yeah I'm fine..." I swallowed. "Just a nightmare."

"One hell of a nightmare." Sunstreaker muttered.

I gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, it was..."

Sides leaned closer to me, concern in his optics. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked softly.

I shook my head. "N-no. No I don't."

"Well," Sunny started a bit awkwardly, "We're here if you change your mind."

I knew they were.

* * *

**A.N. Yay! New chap! Not a lot happened, but foreshadowing! Up next, decepticons. Bwahahaha. The song Katt sings is 'Between Two Lungs" by Florence + the Machine.**

**Also, my computer is a little shit who keeps shutting down safari, so it's taken me forever to even get on . DX**

**But on a lighter (and completely awesome) note, my family is adopting a little girl! ^u^ I'm so excited. She's a five-year-old little girl from China. She's got downs syndrome, so that'll be interesting. She's coming for a sort of 'trail run' this June. If she fits well with our family, she'll be officially adopted.**

**I have a biological five-year-old sister, so the two will probably end up best friends. :3 I'm so excited.**

**So, if any of you are the religious type, keep us in your prayers. If not, wish us luck!**

**Anyway, R&amp;R!**


	23. I Don't Know Why I Raise This Hell

**23**

**I Don't Know Why I Raise This Hell**

_"I take those shots, but I have no authority_

_I take those shots, but I'm not guilty_

_I'm just a soldier in another war_

_It doesn't matter who I'm guilty for"_

**_-Civil Twilight "Soldier"_**

* * *

The new autobots were settling in well. Many became good friends with the human soldiers.

Elita found herself oddly drawn to Will Lennox. Perhaps it was because he was a father, maybe there was something in him that reminded her of Optimus. Whatever it was, she liked the human.

She now sat with said soldier in the rec room. It was a large room, made to fit both human and autobots.

In one corner was a massive tv surrounded by chairs and couches. Some were small and soft, others large and metal.

There were also human games, foosball, and some arcade games.

Outside was a huge basketball court. One big enough for both species to play on.

Elita now sat on one of the autobot sized chairs, Will next to her on a human sized one.

"So uh, how long have you and Optimus known each other?" asked Lennox.

Elita smiled. "A very, very long time. Let me see," she put a finger to her lips thinking. "I believe I was about twenty or thirty orns. That was long before the war. We were just sparklings at the time. Our ..." she paused, searching for the human term. "mothers, were good friends."

"I wish things could be like that again. Before the war. Before Megatron. Before Optimus was even the Prime."

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?"

"No." She laughed. "He wasn't always Optimus either. Long ago, when we were both younglings, his name was Orion Pax, and I, Ariel."

"What happened?" asked Will.

"We grew up. We were best friends, Orion and I. And well, there was Dion too. The three of us were inseparable."

She laughed. "We got into so much trouble together. I was the brains, Dion was the prank master, and Orion, well, he was always there to get us out of it."

"Really? So you were typical teenagers once? Like, late-night party, live while we're young teens?"

Elita laughed. "That's an excellent way to put it. We certainly had our adventures." she sighed. "When we were young, we would stay up late and talk about our future, our dreams. Dion changed his every day. He could never decide what he wanted to be."

"I always wanted adventure. I wanted to travel to far off places, learn new things... But deep down inside I wanted a family. I wanted to fall in love and have children. It was much later I realized I loved Orion."

Her eyes grew sad once again. "Orion never asked for much. He always gave his all. He'd been brought up that way. His mech creator had been Lord Protector before Megatron, and a close friend of the Prime at the time. He and Sentinel were very close. As were he and Megatron."

"Megatron and Optimus, friends?"

Elita looked at him oddly. "Of course. They were brothers."

Will looked shocked. "I... had no idea. That's... wow."

Elita nodded. "It was tragic. Megatron, he was ambitious, but had a good spark. Bit Orion, he was content to stay in Iacon and learn. He was studying to become an archivist when the war broke out. He never wanted to fight. He was never meant to be a soldier."

"What happened? Why did he change?" Asked Lennox.

"He changed because... because it is who he is. The war started like most others, politically. The Decepticons were a political party who had different beliefs for our government. They were never called Decepticons before. It was only after the fighting began that they got the name."

"Issues arouse and the council split. One side wanted the government to remain the same while the other wanted change. Arguments broke out and new laws were proposed. It was never supposed to lead to war."

"Orion, being an archivist, was very interested in the political drama. I honestly could have cared less. He dragged me to a meeting one day. It was at that meeting that terrorists planned an assassination attempt on the leaders of each side. Dozens were killed in the explosion. I was critically injured. Orion only suffered emotionally. We were taken straight to the best medic on Iacon and I was rebuilt. That's where we met Ratchet. I was in stasis when the fighting began. Orion stayed with me until I woke. When I did, I had changed. That day me and Orion swore to bring an end to the death. I was no longer Ariel, but Elita One."

"Orion helped where he could politically, but there was little he could do. That's when a miracle happened. Orion was made the new Prime. He changed his name from Orion Pax to Optimus Prime. Then, we finally had hope again."

She sighed. "Optimus still blames himself for the explosion that day. The bomb was planted by terrorists to make it seem that the Decepticon leader planned a suicide assassination. Most believed it. It was that single act that forced us into the civil war. There was one problem. All evidence added up, except..." Elita bowed her head, her hands clutching her sides. "The political leader of the Decepticons... Her name was Stargate. She was killed in the blast... I knew her, she would never kill for her cause. She hated war... Her spark was full of compassion... And her daughter..." She gave a mournful twitter.

Lennox put a hand on the femme's shoulder. He could feel her pain.

"Stargate would never kill her child. Warbound was in the building during the explosion. She died. She was only seventeen orns old and she died."

Will reached up and took Elita's hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"She was about six years old for earth terms. I played with her before the meeting started. She would be my niece."

Will gave a confused look.

"Warbound, she was Megatron's child, and Optimus' niece. She was so full of life. She wouldn't stop talking about her creators. How when mommy was done talking they were going to go see her father. She was so excited."

Her optics slid shut. "I should have paid more attention. She told me about the 'scary bots' who had talked to her mother before. She said they were hiding on the roof with guns. But I ignored her, thinking it was just her imagination."

Lennox squeezed her hand again. "It's okay. We all make mistakes."

Elita looked down at him with wet optics. "But my mistake cost an innocent life."

He nodded. "So did mine..."

* * *

Soundwave stood silently onboard the Nemesis's observation bay. The warship had arrived shortly after himself, carrying the rest of Starscream's trine, as well as several other decepticons.

They now outnumbered the autobots, something Soundwave knew meant nothing in the end. The autobots were extremely resourceful, and with so many heavy hitters now on earth it was likely there would be casualties. He needed to device a plan to weaken the weapons specialist and his mate, as well as the frontliner twins. The four were arguably the most dangerous aside from Optimus Prime himself, and Soundwave did not dare touch the Prime.

Not that he didn't think he could hold his own against the other bot, Soundwave wasn't third in command for nothing. Rather, he preferred not to face Megatron's wrath for attacking 'what was his to kill'. And Megatron would return.

Soundwave currently had all his cassettes searching for the remaining Allspark shard, the means in which to revive their leader.

One thing to be said about Soundwave, he was loyal to a fault. If Starscream wasn't needed to keep the Seekers in line, the large grey mech would be the second.

Truthfully, Soundwave cared little for his rank, unlike the treacherous seeker. What mattered to him was the decepticon cause, and the safety of his cassettes. He would have been devastated if Frenzy had offlined. Thankfully it was only his head that had been cut off. Unlike other cybertronians, Frenzy and his twin Rumble had their sparks in their helms, next to their processor.

Soundwave vented, his thoughts returning to the decepticons themselves. Eight seekers had arrived with the Nemesis, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Acid Storm, Slipstream, Sunstorm, Ramjet, Thrust, and Dirge. Soundwave could barely tolerate any of them, though his stoic exterior hid that fact.

They all had those many annoying quirks all seekers possessed, such as Skywarp's absentmindedness and Acid Storm's constant hostility.

Along with the seekers had come the constructicons. They at least were slightly more tolerable, mostly because they actually followed orders.

Like the autobots, the decepticons had also gotten a massage of an oncoming femme ship. Decepticon femmes were extremely rare, especially after the destruction of Flotilla. But Thunderblast and her femme squad were apt warriors in their own right. Flamewar and Shadow Striker had both been former gladiators, and Nightracer spent half her life as a hired mercenary.

Soundwave was slightly concerned for how Barricade would react to Flamewar arriving on earth. The fact they were former lovers wasn't common knowledge, but Soundwave made a habit of knowing almost everything. Given Megatron's impending return, and his forbiddance of bonded pairs in his ranks, they most likely would keep their relationship mostly professional.

Lastly, Shockwave was in-route. The only mech besides the decepticon leader that could send a spark of fear through Soundwave.

The scientist was brutal, sadistic, and calculating. While most found Soundwave's stoic nature unnerving, Shockwave's cold monotonous nature was down right terrifying.

The massive one eyes mech would be arriving soon on his research vessel, though most saw it as a torture ship.

It was unknown if Shockwave would be bringing any other decepticons with him. Most likely not, as he had a habit of dissecting his subordinates.

A comm on his HUD drew his thoughts away from the disturbing mech. It was Lazerbeak.

_:Lazerbeak reporting: _Spoke the cassette.

_:Soundwave acknowledges:_

_:I have detected the location of the Allspark shard:_

_:Good. Contact Ravage. I will begin preparations for extraction:_

_:Of course:_

Had Soundwave been any other mech, he would have smirked.

It was time to raise the dead.

* * *

**A.N. Whoot whoot! Two chapters in one day! And the plot is moving along. We'll be seeing Megatron soon. Bwahaha! R&amp;R guys!**


	24. Roads That Twist And Turn

**Ch 24**

**Roads That Twist And Turn**

_We are the_

_Destroyers_

_You see tomorrow's ours_

_It's all for the taking here_

_Only the valiant survive_

_To live a better year_

_Shut up and actually try_

_No one can help us now_

_Its us against the tide_

_And will be till we die_

**_-Anberlin "We Are Destroyer"_**

* * *

**A.N. Okay, so I was originally going to post this last night, but I had a math test to study for. I'm going to try and start posting weekly, either mondays or tuesdays. For those of you who don't know, I fixed last chapter.**

**Aaaand I just got hit by a basketball. (writing this in the school gym) That's probably going to bruise...**

**Anyway, time skip!**

* * *

Two years.

It had been two years since the autobots landed on earth. Two years since the Battle of Mission City. Two years since my life turned on its head.

A lot of things have changed in that time. I'm older now, for one. Twenty years old to be exact. That's a scary thought.

My appearance has changed too. What was once a stark white pixie cut is now curly waves of brown hair that reach the middle of my shoulder blades. I've gotten stronger. Muscles I'd never known I'd even had are now strong as steel.

I was promoted to head of squad 6, lovingly dubbed Team Lambo by the group. It's easy to guess who our autobot partners are. *cough* twins *cough*.

Alex is in collage now, as are Sam and Mikaela. Alex's majoring in law of all things. Though he always has been good at arguing.

Mikaela is studying cybernetics and machines. She'll be designing cars rather than fixing them. As her dad's near broke, it was the government who paid for it. As 'thanks' for Mission City. In truth they payed all of us to keep quiet.

Sam's gone into politics. Another shocker. One would think with his awkward nature, he wouldn't do all that well. But he's actually matured a lot over two years.

More bots have arrived too. First came Wheeljack, the lovable idiot. Jackie has a habit of blowing himself up, though he miraculously comes out unscathed.

Then there's Perceptor. He's a twitchy little bot who always mumbles to himself, but he's no where near as bad as Red Alert. The mech is the most paranoid person I've ever met. Sideswipe doesn't help at all, tormenting the Security Officer whenever he can.

Pretty much the only one who was excited for Red Alert's arrival was Flareup. Inferno came sometime later. I try not to think about what the three of them do in their free time.

Hound came about sixteen months ago. The big green mech is one of the most lovable people I know. His pacifist nature and love of life is a stark contrast to the constant violence we now face on a daily basis.

While the decepticons had yet to show their ugly faces aside from a random blip on the radar, the humans were a different story.

Several countries had, one way or another, obtained cybertronian tech. And we were in charge of taking out the ones who weren't allowed to have it.

It had been my third raid that I'd had to kill another human. In the heat of the moment, I hadn't felt anything, but once back at base my world fell apart.

I barely made it through that time in my life, had it not been for the twins. I'm still haunted by the memories.

Ever since the dream about the Primes, I havn't had another memory-dream. My nights are now empty and quiet.

LIfe has finally fallen back into a since of normalcy.

That all changed with a little beeping light...

* * *

Elita drove next to her bonded through the crowded streets of London. She let her scanners go out as far as they could, but still there was no sign of the decepticons. She sighed.

:Where were they last seen?: She asked Optimus over her comm link.

His voice rumbled through her comm. :About a mile and half ahead. I believe it's time for you, Chromia, and Arcee to pull ahead:

:Acknowledged: Elita changed her comm frequency to include the other two femmes. :Arcee, Chromia, follow me. We're scouting ahead:

:All right!: Chromia cheered.

:I will follow you.: Said Arcee in a steady tone.

Elita pushed harder on her gas and drove ahead of Optimus. Arcee and Chromia followed close behind. Acree's hologram rider, dubbed Sadie, sat on her seat. They couldn't draw attention to a riderless motorcycle driving around.

The three femmes sped up and soon the rest of their team were lost from view.

:I'm getting a life signature on my scanner!: Chromia said through an open comm so all the bots could hear.

:Decepticon?: Asked Elita.

:Affirmative.:

Elita's motor hummed with anticipation. :Known designation?:

Chromia was silent for a moment. :Slag! It's Onslaught.:

The dawn coloured femme's motor roared. Onslaught. One of the more deadly cons. She had seem many comrades fall beneath his war hammer.

:I got another con on my scanner!: Announced Arcee. :Blastoff.:

Both signatures now appeared on Elita's scanner. She growled. This would be a challenge. A challenge she was looking forward to. :Acree, go after Blastoff. Lead him to team two. Me and Chromia will lead Onslaught to team one. We need to get them away from populated areas. Show me your acting skills. Femmes, let's roll!:

Arcee veered off to the right. Blastoff's location was a mere one hundred yards from her and she was closing in fast.

Chromia and Elita kept on a straight path. Onslaught was dead ahead. The energy signature came from a dark green and purple H2 Hummer sitting in a half full parking lot. His wheels shifted slightly and his headlights flashed on.

Chromia growled and charged him. Mere feet before ramming into the hummer she transformed and jumped onto his hood.

Onslaught transformed as well and knocked Chromia off of his back.

Elita quickly shifted to bipedal and ran at the con. She did a flip and landed a kick hard on his chest. The con fell back and Chromia jumped over him, blasting him with a cannon as she flipped through the air.

Elita charged but purposefully faltered just before a hit. Onslaught backhanded her and she crashed into a nearby car. Elita let out a (not entirely false) howl of pain. Onslaught smirked at his supposed victory. Elita almost laughed at how oblivious cons could be.

:Now Chromia. We fake retreat.:

:Got it.:

"Elita!" Chromia cried out and ran to her commander. Elita had to admit, her friend was quite the actress. She had some competition.

"Urg!" Elita clutched her side and shuttered her optics as if in pain. Chromia pulled her up to her pedes and transformed. Elita followed behind, allowing her transformation to make more grinding noises than normal to add to her play.

Onslaught roared and pursued the retreating femmes.

:We got him Lita!: Chromia cheered.

:Now to lead him out of the city.:

The femmes pulled a sharp turn to the left, driving full speed toward a bridge. Past that was open farmland, and a waiting ambush.

"Cowards!" Roared Onslaught behind them.

Chromia couldn't help but laugh. She loved the thrill. The con was heading right into a death trap.

* * *

Arcee crashed hard onto the pavement. Blastoff loomed over her, a gun aimed at her chest. "Die autobot!" He sneered.

"I don't think so!" She roared before kicking the gun out of his hand. The weapon skidded across the road of the half-finished subdivision and out of reach. Blastoff moved to retrieve his gun but Arcee was faster. She jumped onto his back and started to stab him with her arm blades.

"Gonna have to try harder than that to offline me!"

Blastoff screeched and reached for her to no avail. Suddenly Bumblebee's voice came through her speakers, loud enough that Blastoff could hear.

"Arcee! We need backup!" His voice sounded desperate, but Arcee knew he and the rest were fine. It was all part of the plan, make the con's believe they had to retreat.

"On it!" Arcee called through the com. She jumped from the con's back and transformed. Blastoff spun around and transformed himself.

The two raced through London's streets. She was leading him to open farmland about a mile away from team one.

* * *

I watched from beside Sideswipe's alt form as Onslaught chased Chromia and Elita out of the city and into the countryside. He was absolutely oblivious to the threat ahead.

The femmes lead Onslaught onto a gravel road surrounded on both sides by thick forests in which we hid.

Onslaught was almost on the femmes when the presence beside me shifted and vanished.

With a roar, Onslaught was blindsided by Sideswipe and the two crashed to the ground. Sideswipe rolled with his fall and landed on his wheeled pedes.

The con wasn't as lucky. He had landed hard on his side and was now sporting ripped armor and a small amount of leakage.

Before Onslaught had enough time to stand back up, a gold blur took him from behind. Sunstreaker gripped the con's shoulder armour and pulled. The piece was ripped free with a pained shriek.

Sunstreaker tossed the bleeding piece of metal away, his eyes slowly bleeding from blue to red as his blood lust rose. It seemed like forever since his last kill. Sunstreaker, ex-gladiator, lived for the kill.

His spark grew cold, detached. His lips pulled back to reveal a wicked grin. The other autobots knew better than to get near him when he was like this.

No one was safe with the monster, not even me.

Sometimes not even Sideswipe.

I watched, wide eyed, Sunstreaker charged. Razor sharp blades cut into armor. Blue energon spilled on his golden body. Onslaught shrieked and tried to shoot Sunstreaker, but few actually hit their target. The few that did were brushed off like they were nothing, even though they left gaping blue wounds. It didn't matter to Sunstreaker. He was a sparkless monster at times like this.

Sideswipe stepped back next to me, letting his brother have his fight.

"Beautiful." I whispered. "Terrifying, but beautiful."

Sideswipe nodded. "Yeah..."

Sunstreaker slashed to the left. Onslaught caught the blade with the side of his cannon, but he didn't see the second until it was deep in his calf.

The con screamed, jerking away from the pain and to get some distance form the raging autobot.

Onslaught leveled his gun and shot desperately at his opponent's head, but Sunstreaker's enforced armour was too thick for even close rage to do much damage to.

With blinding speed, Sunstreaker appeared before Onslaught, his lips pulled back in a snear. Then his blade drove upward through Onslaught's chest and into his head. The tip of the sword breached through the top of the con's helm, splattering warm energon everywhere. The con's red optics flickered out as his spark did, and the body went still.

More energon splattered over Sunstreaker's chest as he wrenched his blade free. The corps slumped forward in a pathetic heap.

The fronliner subspaced his weapons, his optics slowly retuning to blue. "Well that was fun."

* * *

**A.N. Little bit of a cliff hanger. You'll get the rest next week. R&amp;R!**


	25. Beyond The Point Of Safe Return

**Ch 25**

**Beyond The Point Of Safe Return**

_"But when the sun goes down_

_The faces shine bright_

_Through the whole night_

_Her glow hypnotizes_

_As the sea drops and rises_

_Red tide come alive in the night red tide"_

**_-The Growlers "Red Tide"_**

* * *

**A.N. (Okay, so I'm posting this friday... yeah. I got impatient. So how bout this, I'll usually post on fridays, but if I'm feeling extra creative and crap out another chapter, I'll post it on tuesday. So you'll usually get one chapter a week, but every once in a while there'll be an extra. Sound good?**

**Back to the actual story, things are finally starting to come together. And don't worry, I'll add some more twin fluff. ^_^**

* * *

Arcee's engine hummed. Blastoff followed close behind in his sleek alt mode. The femme took a sharp turn that nearly sent her flying. The decepticon wasn't so lucky. He lost balance and flipped.

Jolt, Beta and Bumblebee were on him in seconds.

Blastoff was caught completely off guard. He took a heavy hit to the shoulder courtesy of Bumblebee. Another shot rounded off his leg, sending the con to his knees.

With an expert twist, Beta dislodged Blastoff's neck joint. It made a snapping sound as vital lines were severed.

Blastoff's optics went dark and he collapsed, dead.

Beta straitened, brushing her clawed servos clean of free energon. "Mission accomplished." She said in monotone.

Bumblebee slung his arm over Arcee's shoulder. "Pretty good acting, huh?"

She shrugged him off. "Not your best." When Bee made a hurt face she punched him on the shoulder good-naturedly. "Maybe you should practice."

Bee shrugged, rubbing his shoulder. "Maybe."

"Blastoff is taken care of sir." Beta said to Optimus through her comm.

"Good. Meet us at our landing site."

"Yes'sir."

* * *

High above the earth, a monstrous form of the Nemesis drifted closer to the organic planet. From its bowels shot out a small projectile, quickly followed by six more. Shockwave watched from his vantage point high in the ship as the seven made planet fall. Soon, Ravage would have the AllSpark shard, and the twittering bug that was his student would revive their leader.

Shockwave turned to look at the patchwork femme standing behind him. His finest creation and pupil, Virus. The silver and black femme blinked back at her creator with sickly green optics while her faceplates twisted into a hideous smirk. "Are you bringing me new toys to play with, master?" She asked in a sweet voice that contradicted so heavily with her exterior.

Shockwave would have smiled if he could. Yes, Virus was a femme after his own spark. "Once the AllSpark shard is retrieved and Megatron resurrected, we will appropriate the human female." His single optic flashed with sadistic glee. Virus shared the terrifying look, her shark like face twisting more grotesquely, yet somehow remained beautiful as only a lethal predator could.

"Then I can play with her, and see what makes the funny little organic tick."

Shockwave returned his gaze to the back water planet flouting before them. They had no idea what awaited them, he mused. That would soon change.

"Yes, and the frontliner twins are sure to follow. It will be easy to exploit their attachment to her. Then perhaps we can find out exactly _what_ this Katlyn Singleir is."

* * *

I collapsed back onto my bed, tired from the day. I had yet to even take a shower. I was too exhausted to care. But, unfortunately, not exhausted enough to just fall asleep and escape from my annoying thoughts.

Specifically, thoughts about a certain black haired young man whom I had unfortunately grown close two over the last two years.

My relationship with Matt had started out just to spite the twins for acting so hostile to him, but then it slowly grew into something more real. I actually liked spending time with him.

Matt was kind, funny, and a good conversation. It was nice, having a human companion. I wasn't sure if we were quite to 'friend' yet, even knowing him so long, but there was certainly the possibility. I still didn't make friends easily, human ones at least.

After my little spat with the twins, I had marched out of the room in anger. Lo and behold, I once more walk right into the source of my anger.

This time however, we both fell, Matt on top of me in a very awkward position. After a lot of cursing and blushing, we had managed to get to our feet.

Matt insisted he apologize by taking me to lunch. After strong assurance it wasn't a date, I agreed to go.

For the first time in weeks, I left the base. Matt borrowed one of the jeeps and we headed to the nearest city to get some lunch. We ended up at a Katz Diner, something Matt found absolutly hilarious.

I'd learned quite a bit about the young man. He had just turned twenty, two years older than me. He came from a military family, and graduated top in his class before coming to NEST. He was a huge music fan, and could play the guitar fairly well, but had no other artistic talent whatsoever.

He had a little sister, who lived in New York studying as a fashion designer. He'd also never had a girlfriend.

We'd only eaten out twice after that. Part of me was glad, while a smaller part was disappointed.

I sighed, covering my eyes with my elbow. He was a nice guy, sure, and attractive, but there was no spark. I honestly didn't know what I wanted. If I even wanted a relationship.

Alex's words came back to me, about Sunstreaker and what he'd implied. Could something like that even work?

The twins were my best friends, but what if fate had dealt me a different hand? What if I were cybertronian, or they human? Would that relationship change? Would we be something more? _Could_ we be something more?

I rolled onto my stomach and absently plucked at the blankets Sides had given me. Him giving me the blankets wasn't that big of a deal. Friends gave friends things all the time.

And that's what we were, friends.

But why did it taste so bitter?

I sighed again. It must be those memories, whatever they are. The femme from my dreams obviously had a romantic relationship with the twins. It was rubbing off on me.

I thought back to the very last dream I'd had of the not-memories. After I finally found out who the voice in my head was, the dreams stopped.

It was weird, in my dream, I held such reverence for them, such respect. But now that I think back on them, there's just annoyance mixed in with a tad bit of awe. Like seriously, what the hell had they meant? 'You are important.' Prima had said. Since when was I important enough to gain the attention of eleven alien deities? And follow my spark? I didn't have a spark. Was it just lost in translation, or was there a deeper meaning?

I groaned, tussling my shoulder-length hair. This was so confusing.

* * *

I was spinning aimlessly in a swivel chair in my dad's office. The owner of said office was distracted with a crap ton of paperwork, even at twelve p-fucking-m.

"So how're you an Lacey doing?" I asked absently. A year ago, NEST had hired a nurse to help Dad out. A very pretty, very singe nurse named Lacey Pond. Her and Dad's relationship had started out entirely professional, but I could tell there was something more there. At my urging, Dad asked Lacey on a date. That date led to another, and another, and another.

"Fine, fine." Dad mumbled. I sighed. Workaholic.

I'd come to terms with the fact that Dad had moved on, while I was still left silently picking up the pieces of my still broken heart. I was happy for him, for Lacey. They were happy together.

I would, however, never see her as my mother. Even if they got married or something, my real mom was dead and nothing would change that.

"Dad, com'mon, you need to take a break." I wined, poking his shoulder. I waved me away.

"In a moment."

I rolled my eyes. "No, you break now." I said, getting up and stealing his papers. Dad tried to grab them back, but I held them out of reach.

"Ah ah, no you don't." I tisked. "Fifteen minute break, then you can have these back."

Dad glared at me. "Five minutes."

"Ten." I countered.

"Deal."

Dad stood and popped his back. I set the papers back on his desk as he went to lay down on one of the medical cots. I sat back down, watching as his mind fought to remain conscious, but his exhausted body finally won out. I stood, picked up a blanket, and tucked it around my dad's limp form.

"Sweet dreams daddy." I murmured before turning out the lights and heading to my own room.

I curled up in bed and fell asleep just as fast as my father. Deep oblivion held me for what seemed like only seconds when I was jolted awake by alarms.

I tumbled from my bed, had instinctively reaching for my gun that lay next to my bed. The warm metal under my hands calmed me enough to let me evaluate the situation with a clear head.

I stood up cautiously. The room was dark, lighting up with red light as the alarms sounded all around me.

I snatched up my sword and encrypted earpiece, quickly attaching both to my body before making my way from mine and the twin's room.

Outside was the same as inside, alarms ringing, halls dark and empty. I raced through the compound to the control room. I was met with a group of somber bots and humans. I ran over to Sideswipe and stepped onto his waiting hand. Sunstreaker quickly looked me over, checking for any injuries that I may have acquired in my time away from the two. I ignored his fretting. "What's going on?" I asked, fear slowly spreading its way through my ribcage. "No one's hurt, right?"

Optimus sighed. The look in his optics was a picture of pure exhaustion, of just wanting to be done, but unable to stop.

"The AllSpark shard has been stolen." He said gravely. The cold spread through my veins, freezing me up as I took in his next words.

"They are trying to bring back Megatron."

Well... shit just hit the preverbal fan.


	26. Friends With The Monsters In Our Heads

**Ch 26**

**A.N. So, Fridays are going to be my official 'publish' day, but like I (think) I said last time, if there's a chapter I'm super excited about or am just bored, I'll post on tuesdays. So an alternating once a week and twice a week thing. Sound good?**

**I'm currently working on a later scene that's giving me mega trouble. Lemme tell you, threesomes are frickin hard to write! Especially when you're trying not to make it seem like a porn vid. XP **

**EDIT: I forgot to give a shout out to my new best friends/minions. Super big thanks to Lunarburst23 and FirstStrike1177. Go check out their stories. They're awesome.**

* * *

**Making Friends With The Monsters In Our Heads**

_"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_Well, that's nothing"_

**-Eminem "The Monster"**

* * *

Megatron was alive once more. The decepticons had used the Allspark shard to bring him back.

London had simply been a diversion to get the autobot's attention somewhere else. It had worked splendidly.

During his escape, Megatron and his fellow decepticons had smashed into a U.S. submarine, killing everyone inside. The cons who had revived Megatron seemed to have vanished shortly after. It was like they never existed, no one could find them. Megatron, on the other hand, journeyed into deep space, much like he did before he fell all those millennia ago.

It was in space that Megatron rocketed through the oblivion, heading at break-neck speed toward Mars. How fitting, a planet named after a human god of war. Megatron found that he had quite a bit in common with the Roman god.

After only a few earth hours did Megatron arrive at the red planet, thanks to his warp tech. Skywarp certainly had his uses, creating a devise that could alter the surrounding space to travel massive distances in a very short amount of time.

Megatron's clawed pedes landed hard of the red-brown earth, stirring up the soil around him. He ignored it. Ahead of him was a massive black beast. It lay crooked in one of the planet's many craters, looking very much dead. Megatron knew it wasn't.

The paint of the ship, if it could be called that, was much like a black hole, sucking in the surrounding light and energy. It was something dark and evil, Megatron could feel it to his core. And he liked it.

The Fallen. One of the first Thirteen who had fallen from Grace, as was his title. His true name had long since been forgotten thanks to a vow made by his brethren to never utter the name again.

He had once been the deity of chaos and war. Now he was a seething creature of torment and destruction, servant to the Unmaker himself. The Fallen put the saying 'Sold his soul to the devil' to shame.

Megatron neared the metal monster with a small hint of caution. One could never be too careful around chaos himself.

The ship-sized creature stirred slightly. An amber optic slid open, eying his visiter. The optic closed once more and the metal beast quivered.

A thick mist of darkness formed in front of Megatron. It condensed into a tall, somewhat lanky Transformer. It was entirely black with glowing amber optics. It had four arms that stretched too long. It's legs were crooked like a cyberwolf's and it had talons like a bird of prey. It's face looked almost human aside from the crests and horned that rose form it's long head.

"Fallen." Megatron gave a mock bow. Best to flatter the beast than get killed.

The Fallen chuckled, a sound much like the shriek of grinding iron. **_"Hello pet. How's my little Megsy?"_** He asked, grinning with shark-like teeth.

"Do not call me that." Megatron growled, momentarily forgetting discretion with the ancient Prime.

The Fallen waved a servo dismissingley. **_"You know you like it. Glad that you're, you know, not dead."_** He laughed, a sort of cackling, metal tearing noise. **_"Have a nice swim with the fishies?"_**

Megatron growled but didn't answer. The Fallen could tax his nerves, but he would be a fool to lash out. "I came to discuss with you our plan of action now that the Allspark is destroyed." He said instead.

The Fallen shrugged. **_"Kill the Prime. He has the Matrix, something we need to rebuild Cybertron. The boy, Sam Wickitty or something like that, has a shard of the Allspark. Not a very big piece, but enough. With that and the Matrix we'll have enough power to revive our home world."_**

"I will have Barricade and Frenzy hunt down the boy and take the shard." A wicked grin spread on Megatron's faceplates. "And I will have my revenge for him killing me."

**_"Ooh, a torture session. You have to invite me. I do love a good torture."_**

Megatron rolled his optics. He vented before continuing with his original topic. "Cybertron is broken and it's cities destroyed. We'll need to rebuild it." He went on.

The Fallen shrugged._ "_**_You kept Autobot prisoner, yes? Wipe them and use them as slaves to rebuild the planet."_** He said carelessly. **_"You will become the ruling Prime. I will take my place as once more as a god. Tada, everyone's happy." _**He grinned, a servo waving in the air. **_"Well, except for the slaves."_**

"And we will finally be at peace." Megatron agreed.

* * *

Galloway was livid. He spent a full hour ranting about Megatron coming back online and how the Autobots didn't stop it.

In their defense, there was nothing they could do. It had happened so sudden and unexpectedly. Galloway didn't care. He blamed the Autobots anyway. The director was becoming so annoying that even Optimus was tempted to shoot him. Sadly, his value of life over rode his annoyance. Galloway was very luck in that aspect.

I was just as pissed. That fragger was alive again. It wasn't fair! He was dead, the war almost won, and then they just had to bring in the fucker back to life!

But then again, life isn't fair.

The bots' reaction was much stronger than my own. Bumblebee had fear in his optics when he heard the news (probably because it was Megatron who crushed his vocals), Optimus looked plain depressed, and the twins were _livid_.

I'd never seen so much hate in them. In anyone actually. It was kinda terrifying, seeing them that angry.

I wondered what caused them to hate Megatron so much. That reaction could only come from a great loss. Who had Megatron killed?

Part of my didn't want to know.

* * *

Ratchet sighed, trying his best to think of something other than the fact Megatron was online. It was a difficult feat. Unlike most autobots, Ratchet had known the mech before he became the leader of the decepticons. How the former Lord Protector had fallen to the creature he was now, Ratchet hadn't the slightest. And that frustrated him to no end. He'd _known_ Megatron. Knew what he was capable of, what he believed in, who he would die to keep safe. His brother was one of them. The same brother he had tried countless times to kill.

There was a great deal of speculation on what caused Megatron's fall from grace. Many thought he'd always had it in him, and it had only taken one push before he snapped. Others thought everything leading up to the Decepticon uprising was a facade. Most didn't really know what to think.

Ratchet had his own theories.

After all, the death of a sparkmate could do excruciating damage...

Ratchet shook the thoughts away and turned back to his medical scans. The readings made him vent in weariness.

It was the twin's scans. His tired optics read over the information painted on the datapad. What he saw concerned him greatly.

While their frame and processor health was in peak condition, it was their sparks that had Ratchet concerned. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe always had unstable sparks, after all only 1.0003% spark split twins survived. Ratchet had to give them props, they defied the impossible with everything they did.

That didn't help the fact that their sparks seemed to be in total anarchy. Ever since the two had joined the autobots, their sparks appeared to be suffering from a shattered bond. The fact they were spark split made it nearly impossible what kind of bond it had been, and the twins refused to speak of it. The most Ratchet could do was guess.

He'd always assumed that it had been their creator bond that caused the damage, as their parents had been killed early on in their life, but more and more Ratchet was beginning to rethink that hypothesis.

He'd momentarily considered the idea of a spark mate, but had quickly discarded that. Spark mating would be near impossible for spark split twins, and even if they did, the death of their mate would have killed them almost immediately.

Two sparks meant the twins felt everything twice as strongly. The death of a mate would have literally driven them insane to the point of death.

And yet there was that minuscule chance that their split sparks would actually be able to better withstand a severed bond.

The likelihood Sideswipe and Sunstreaker could survive the death of a mate was even lower than them living past conception. A likelihood of .000193%.

Ratchet thought back on the orn Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had joined the autobots. It was one of the bloodiest days the war had ever seen.

The destruction of Flotilla.

The neutral city had been decimated, the community of femmes and sparklings trying to stay out of the war were slaughtered.

That one battle had condemned their race to near extinction. Bumblebee had been the only sparkling to survive the massacre.

The twins had been there that day.

They hadn't attacked Flotilla. Pit no, even they weren't capable of something like that. They'd been fighting elsewhere when the attack came.

By the end of the battle, the twins had somehow made it to the middle of the city, a mass of destruction in their wake.

Ratchet hadn't been there for the battle, but he'd seen the aftermath.

It was nothing like he'd ever seen. The bodies of innocent femmes and sparklings had been devastating, but the state of the corpses the twins had made was enough to make even him purge his tanks.

It was absolute slaughter. They weren't even corpses anymore. No, they were bloody piles of twisted metal, tossed to the side like garbage. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had torn through the decepticon forces without remorse.

There were bodies with all their limbs ripped off, some headless, many with their chests ripped out. He had seen a con with his own arm impaled in his head, his sparkcase twisted open like a pealed organic fruit.

Another had been ripped clean in half, both pieces mounted on the large spinal column of a seeker.

Others had been literally turned inside out.

The twins themselves hadn't said a word, simply staring off, dead eyed. They looked like ghosts, like mechs who'd lost everything, their only purpose being revenge. And Ratchet believed it.

More and more he believed it.

The revival of Megatron had only solidified that notion. The agony in their sparks had escalated a hundred-fold at the news.

Megatron had obviously killed someone extremely close to them. The question was, who?


	27. Rip Out Our Sparks

**Ch 27**

**A.N. First off, I need to rant. I am so pissed of with my school. This is out of my history book; _"One of the worst was the "gay rights" movement, in which homosexuals tried to remove legal prohibitions to their immoral lifestyle and gain legal recognition of homosexual "marriages" for the purpose of adoption and the like." _This school with kick you out if you're gay, and guess what? I'M FUCKING GAY! I can't even be my real self without being tossed out like trash. It sucks. Every day I'm being ridiculed and insulted and told I'm going to hell, and my friends don't even know they're talking about me when they say "homosexuality is wrong." **

**Okay... rant over.**

**So this chapter has 3 songs to go with it. A lot happens here, and I couldn't find only one song that captured the full emotion of it. So you have three, each with a slightly different perspective of what's happening. **

**Warning: Character death. This is the first time I've ever cried while writing. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Rip Out Our Sparks And Hang Them In The Stars**

_"Sliding, Spinning  
Turn around, feel my heart pound  
Motor screaming  
Sliding down, got to turn it around"_

_"Danger nowhere  
By myself, I burn the thrill  
Claw my way out right now  
Got to try to get out"_

_"I'll start a war with it  
I'll start a war with this fucking emotion"_

**_-Static-X "Start A War"_**

_"If you're going to crucify me_

_For my "so called sins"_

_At least stake me up somewhere with a view_

_I want to see this "Hell" I've made"_

_"Don't say I'm only the martyr_

_Just know that I'll be waiting_

_I'll stay alive just to show you_

_I'll be everything you're not"_

**_-Crucified "Tear Out The Heart"_**

_"Walking down the hall  
They said they heard you scream you'd miss me  
As you're choking in my arms  
All I want to hear is "I'm sorry"_

_"I want to drown myself in the stillness of your eyes  
I want to drown myself in the emptiness of my lies"_

_"Faith can only take her so far  
Now these tears fall like embers  
Burning her skin pushing her further and further"_

_"A tunnel so dark all I could focus on was you  
Broken I fell before your hanging body  
Desperate for life  
Desperate to hear you call me"_

_"Walking down the hall  
They said they heard you scream you'd miss me  
As you're dead in my arms  
All I want to hear is "I'm sorry"_

**_-Carnifex "Dead In My Arms"_**

* * *

Cybertronian's did not dream. Instead, their processors replayed memories. Sometimes, they were good ones of before the war, but more were not so pleasant.

Sunstreaker had very few good memories. Most of his life had been nothing but pain. The only good he'd ever truly had was his brother. His brother, and _her_.

Even gone, _she_ still haunted him. In every waking moment he saw something that reminded him of _her. _The colour of the sky, the music that seeped through the human barracks, the airy laughter of those glad to simply be alive.

Even one so dead, _she_ had still know how to live. _She_ was the reason he fought, because _she_ had made him feel alive. Made him feel for a moment that he wasn't a monster.

But _she_ was gone, and with that he lost all hope of redemption.

Now he existed on a pathetic mud-ball, the only one who truly cared about being Sideswipe, without a chance to get the revenge he craved.

All thanks to one Sam Witwicky.

The tiny smear of carbon had offlined Megatron when Sunstreaker should have had to honors. At the very least Prime should have been the one to put the fragger out of his misery, but no. It was a slagging _human_!

But now Megatron back online. He and his brothers had a chance to right the greatest wrong that had ever been dealt to them. They would kill Megatron again in the most painful ways they knew how.

And they knew a lot, thanks to _her_.

It had been that monster that took her from them.

His spark shuddered as recharge dragged him into the darkness of the worst day he had ever lived through...

* * *

_She had gone to Flotilla to visit a Seeker friend of hers. Blackbird was her name, if he recalled correctly. The Seeker had recently bonded with one of her fellow trinemates and ended up sparking._

_He and his brother remained with the main army, waiting for their chance at bloodshed. It was taking much too long for them to organize a strike against the Autobots._

_When their orders finally came, the twins were ecstatic. They had been starting to feel the effects of cabin fever._

_It was a simple plan. Attack the main forces as a distraction while another branch attacked a place elsewhere. _

_Only they never said _**where** _the other attack would take place._

_The first indicator had been when an Autobot had dropped dead, clutching his chest, but with no mortal wounds._

_Several other bots fell, though not all offlined like he had._

_Then decepticons began to be felled. The two clashing armies stilled, trying to figure out what was ailing their comrades._

_Horror struck the twins once they realized _**_who _**_was being effected. _

_"They're all bonded!" Yelled Sunstreaker._

_Cold fear filled every bot present. Bonded bots dying like that could only mean one thing._

_Their mates were dying._

_Then Sideswipe spotted West Wind, the mate to the Seeker femme who recently moved into Flotilla. He was doubled over, silently screaming._

_Frozen dread filled their bond._

_"They're attacking Flotilla..." He murmured._

_Two streaks of red and gold shot off in the direction of the neutral city. Behind them, other bots were slowly catching on. Soon every warrior was racing with them._

_The twins could not arrive fast enough. On the horizon they could see the fires burning in the city their lover resided in._

_Seekers swarmed the skies, gun fire lighting up the sky._

_Once to the thick gates of the city, the twins transformed. Their blades were already out as they charged into the fray._

_They cleaved through their own faction without remorse. Around them were the still corpses of butchered sparklings and femmes._

_It made even them sick._

_They hardly registered that all the warriors of their battle before were now working together around them to cleave through the city, killing decepticons and searching for survivors as they went._

_Some fell to their knees as they found the lifeless faces of loved ones. The weeping cries of those left behind echoed through the burnt city._

_Sunstreaker and Sideswipe battled their way to the center of the city in little time at all. There seemed to be a stronger concentration of decepticons there. A pained scream stopped them cold. They knew that scream._

_An astrosecond later they were tearing their way forward with more furiously than before._

_Finally they made it to the center of the city where the decepticons seemed to be concentrated. Where the scream had come from._

_What they saw made their sparks turn arctic cold._

_There stood Megatron in his devastating glory. Withering in his grasp was a femme, black with the blue veins the colour of a dwarf star._

_Silver clawed hands held her around the throat, slowly tightening._

_"Let me go you fragger!" Havoc roared. Her tail whipped around her madly, her clawed fingers digging into Megatron's digits. Her virus-filled tentacles attached to her back tried in vain to stab through the warlord's thick armour._

_Megatron was unfazed by her frantic attack. "What a treat." He rumbled. "The lover of my most volatile warriors. The infamous twins. Perhaps I should let you live." He mussed. He glanced up and red optics landed on the twins frozen in place._

_"How nice for you to join us." He rumbled._

_Before they could react, strong arms held them down, three pairs for each twin._

_Megatron returned his attention to the struggling femme in his grasp. He stroked a servo over her chassis in an almost loving manner, until he brushed over her sparkcase. His servo froze. "That's interesting." Muttered the former Lord Protector._

_Havoc's optic widened. "No. No..." She grew even more frantic in her attempts to escape._

_"But you aren't even bonded." Mussed the Decepticon leader. He looked the struggling femme up and down, then at the two mechs trying to break free of their captors. "Unless..." His optics lit up with dark delight. "Of course, you bonded in secret. Didn't want your fellow Decepticons to know of your weakness." He laughed viciously. "My apologies, but I can't have bonded soldiers in my army. We can't afford that weakness." The warlord, however, sounded everything but apologetic. With one hand he crushed Havoc's throat even more while to other tore into her chest plates. With a groan the metal was ripped away piece by piece._

_The twins tried even harder to reach her. Megatron was_**_ violating _**_their femme. Their mate._

_"P-please." She whimpered. Their optics widened a fraction. Havoc _**_never _**_begged. "I'll do anything."_

_Megatron paused. "Anything?"_

_"Y-yes. Anything." She gasped through her crushed throat._

_It was silent for a while, then he spoke. "There is nothing you can give that I want." A cruel smile spread over his face. "Nothing, save for this."_

_With one last tug, the rest of the femme's chassis was torn away. Her glowing sparkcase was left bare to the world. Havoc shivered, trying desperately to get away. Using his claw like a blade, Megatron cut open her sparkcase._

_Sunstreaker and Sideswipe tried even more feverishly to break free. Still, they could not._

_The blue glow grew even brighter. Pulsing inside was a brilliant ball of energy, beside it were two smaller flames, tethered to Havoc's spark._

_The twins grew still, looking at her open chest in horror. Shock left them motionless. The horror wasn't so much in the fact that they were creators, but in what Megatron was about to do to the innocent sparks._

_With wicked talons, he plucked the smallest spark out of it's mother's embrace. Havoc convulsed in pain. Right before her optics, she watched Megatron slowly squeeze the precious life she had created. With one last stab the blue light went out._

_Immediately after three roars of pain and grief echoes throughout he city._

_Sideswipe fell to his knees, his brother soon after him. They felt part of their sparks tear away and die._

_Havoc fought even harder as Megatron reached once more into her chest. Like before, he tore out the tiny spark and crushed it in his fist._

_Havoc's vocals shorted out. Energon dipped from her lips._

_Red and gold twins trembled on the ground. The sparkbreak of their loss left them empty and numb._

_Havoc looked up, at her mates, red optics sad. She silently mouthed her last words to them. 'I'm sorry. I love you.'_

_A fist plunged into her chest. Her optics grew wide as energon shot out of the wound in a fountain of blue._

_A gurgle came from her mouth. "D-d-ahm-mn y-y-you." _

_Megatron sneered. "I already am."_

_She shuddered once more, then fell limp._

_The result was immediate. The twins felt the bond literally _**_snap_**_ inside them. Where once was their mate, now was... nothing. The void left in its wake was devastating. From it bled the barest form of pain. Of pure _**_agony_**_. She was just... gone. Like she had never existed._

_Something broke within the twins then. Their red optics bled into fiery blue. Sunstreaker jerked forward, taking the limbs of his captors with him. Taking one arm, he stabbed it through one con's chest, piercing his spark. Next to him Sideswipe swept out the legs of his holders. He gripped the head of one and with a quick jerk, ripped it clean off._

_He took the ridged chest of another and punched his other fist straight through the armor and out the other side._

_Sunstreaker barreled into another con, ripping the con's sword right out of his hands. Taking the blade, he cut him clean in half. Flipping it around, he them threw it like a spear where it impaled three cons in a row._

_Together the twins butchered the remaining decepticons. Soon, all that was left was corpses, them, and Megatron._

_They crouched low like feral animals. Megatron dropped the femme's empty shell and readied himself for battle. Before his blade was full out the twins were on him._

_Sunstreaker tore into one side while Sideswipe decimated the other. Claws ripped deep into armor. They were too fast for the silver mech to get a hit on._

_One knee join was torn out and gave way under his weight. An arm was ripped from its socket and tossed away like trash._

_Megatron quickly realized he was loosing this battle. Pushing the twins back in a violent magnetic burst, he transformed and took to the skies._

_He hovered over the enraged twins for a moment. "It's a pity that I killed your sparklings, if they were to grow into monsters anything like you." With a flair of thrusters, the former Lord Protector-now murderer took to the skies._

_Below two mechs crumbled next to their fallen lover. Sideswipe collected Havoc into his lap, his frame trembling with silent sobs. Next to him his twin gazed into nothingness, a hellfire burning in his optics._

_They hardly registered the arrival of several bots, both Autobot and Decepticon._

_"You did this?" Rumbled an elegant voice. Sideswipe glanced up to meet the gaze of none other than Optimus Prime._

_"We'll be doing a lot more than this the next time we face those pit slagged cons." He growled. His voice came out like that of a wild thing, only knowing pain and death._

_Sunstreaker's empty gaze rose to burn into the Prime's._

_"We offer our services to the Autobots." He growled. "We'll kill every last one of them."_


	28. We're Only Chasing Safety

**Ch 28**

**A.N. So me and my family are going on an RV road trip. Yayyy *sarcasm* It might turn out okay, it might not. Pray for my survival. **

**Anyway, due to being gone for five days, I may not be able to update friday. Sorry if that happens. **

**Big shout out to Lunarburst23 and FirstStrike1177, my new partners in crime. Go read their stories if you havn't already!**

**Okay, I've kept you long enough, on with the story! R&amp;R**

* * *

**We're Only Chasing Safety **

_"If I'm the first to go, then make it quick_

_(then make it quick, then make it quick)_

_We're so young and naïve"_

_It's all for nothing, nothing at all_

_Liars can't be martyrs, don't you know?_

_Let me give it to your plain and simple_

_You walk a fine line, you walk a fine line_

_You speak of change, you speak of progress_

_Well I'll believe it when I see it for myself_

_Let me spell it out a little more clearly_

_You walk a fine line, you walk a fine line."_

**_-Write This Down "Alarm the Alarm"_**

* * *

I was absently sketching in a new sketchbook Matt had bought for me when I felt a presence climb up to my loft. I glanced up to see Sides' holoform approach me. I smiled at him and patted a space next to me on my bed.

He sat down and grinned at me. I raised a brow. "What'd you do this time?" I deadpanned.

Sides made an expression of mock hurt. "What makes you think I did something?"

"Cuz you have a 'cat ate the canary' shit eating grin of your face."

Sides pressed a hand over his chest as if my words had truly wounded his spark. I rolled my eyes at him. "So what happened?"

"Contrary to what you're probably thinking, I didn't do anything stupid."

"Oh really?"

Sides pouted.

"Well if you didn't do anything stupid, then what else could have possibly happened?"

"Wheeljack came up with this awesome new holoform." He grinned.

"And?"

"And it lets up subspace our bodies until we're the size of a human and make skin from nanobots!"

I gapped at him. "Serious?"

"Serious serious." He grinned.

I poked him, noting that he felt more solid than usual. I grabbed a tuff of his long brown hair and tugged.

"Ouch!"

I snorted. "Quite being a sparkling, it didn't hurt that bad." I cocked my head, noticing all the minuscule differences with his new form. "What's it look like underneath?" I asked curiously.

He lifted up his arm and let the nanates disperse to reveal the metal protoform beneath.

"Awesome." He nodded and let the nanates slide back over. "Do any of the other bots have the program yet?" I asked.

Sides shrugged. "I couple do. I talked Sunny into getting it when I did. We're all gonna download it at some point."

"And how'd you know you weren't gonna blow up. It's _Wheeljack_ after all."

Sides laughed. "I didn't, but I thought it'd be worth it." A sly grin made its way on his face and, before I could react, he grabbed my and tossed me over his shoulder. I shrieked as he jumped off my balcony like it wasn't fifteen feet up.

"Sides! Let me go!" I screamed.

He just laughed and carried me from our room.

"I mean it!" I yelled at him, trying to punch him. But because of this new holoform, he was hard as freakin steal. Or cybertronium.

"Lemme go you glitch!" I shrieked. I was jostled as Sides jumped in the air. I glanced down to see a miniature version of his wheels poking out from the middle of his red converse. With one strong push, we were racing through the base, laughter and cursing trailing behind us.

* * *

"You can't just kidnap people Sides!" I yelled at him. The red bot turned human just laughed at me as he dumped my ass on the rec room couch.

I glanced around, noting Sunny and Bee's holoforms already on the couch. I poked Sunny in the shoulder. His holo was thicker, like Sideswipes. "So you got that new program too?"

Bee chirped, giving me a thumbs up. "Yup." He grinned.

The couch shifted as Sides sat down on my left side, with Sunny on my right and Bee next to him."What are we doing anyway?"

From nowhere, Sides pulled out a video game case. My eyes widened. "That's the newest Halo!" I gasped.

"Yup."

"But it's not even out yet!" I cried.

Sides grinned mischievously. "I know."

My eyes lit up. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's play!"

* * *

We'd been playing for well over an hour when the alarms went off. I jerked up, wide eyed as red lights lit up the room.

"What's going on?!" I yelled, looking around wildly. The bots were already reformatting to their natural sizes.

"I'm not sure." Sideswipe answered, a look of concern in his optics. He knelt down and held out a hand. I jumped on without a second thought. He lifted me up to set me on his shoulder where I held on tight. I pulled out a small piece of metal shaped like a lighter. Pressing a switch, it began to transform and grow. What was once a tiny piece of metal and unsubspaced to form my precious cybernetic rifle.

I switched open the data board to check my munitions and stats. All full and operational. I strapped the rifle to my hip where I let it drop. Then I pulled a small dagger from inside my boot. Like the gun, it unsubspaced with a flick and the sword that Sunny had made me for my 18th birthday rested comfortably in my hands.

With a smooth movement, I attached the sword to my back, then went about checking my comm.

Everything in working order, I focused on where Sides was taking me. Bumblebee had since broken off from our little group, leaving me, Sides, and Sunny.

We were nearly to the main hanger when something burst through the wall in front of us. Sides tried to dodge the raining debris, but a large piece of concrete hut me full force in the chest. I fell from Side's shoulder and to the ground.

Only years of parkour and training saved me from snapping my neck. My ribs, however, weren't so lucky.

I screamed as I connected with the ground, feeling several of my ribs snap. I curled into a ball, trying to breath through the pain. Primus it hurt!

A massive black pede slammed down next to my head, shaking the ground hard enough to jostle my ribs and pull another scream from me. Tears ran down my cheeks as I bit my lip till it bled.

Glancing up, I saw both twins engaging a massive black and silver mech. He was easily the size of Optimus, with both thruster and tank wheels located on several parts of his body. A triple changer?

In my pain filled haze, I didn't notice the giant robotic cat sneaking up behind me until it was too late.

I screamed as rows of razor sharp metal teeth bit into my shoulder and dragged me toward the gapping hole in the wall.

Sunstreaker saw me being taken and roared in fury. He punched the mech they were fighting in the head and ran to help me, only to be stopped by a silver mech just as big as the triple changer. This one, however, had a single blood red optic.

Sunny roared something in cybertronian and threw himself at the new mech. I watched in horror as the nameless mech raised a clawed servo and fired the massive cannon attached. Sunstreaker twisted out of the way just in time and slammed into the silver mech.

Sideswipe was still busy tearing apart the triple changer. Both were too focused on surviving their fight to help me as I was dragged away. I tried screaming for them, but pain caused my jaw to clench shut.

Tears stung my cheeks as the cybertronian feline dragged me away. The cat was suddenly knocked by a furious looking Firestar. She glanced down at me with worry in her optics. "Are you okay young one?" She asked softly.

I nodded and somehow stumbled to my feet. She nodded back then turned to the con.

"Alright Ravage, leave the girl alone. It's you and me now." A deadly looking cannon transformed from her back as a sleek katana-like sword appeared in her servos.

The con, Ravage, roared at Firestar and charged. The femme hit him square in the shoulder with her cannon, tearing a mass of armour off.

I didn't want to be a hindrance to Firestar as she fought the con, so I leveled my own gun and limped toward the main hanger. If I could just find one of the twins...

My thoughts were stopped still as a military jeep came barreling toward me. I raised my gun at it, prepared to shoot to kill. The jeep slid to a stop right in front of me and the driver door popped open. Matt's head appeared from inside the vehicle.

"Katt?"

I sighed in relief. "Matt, thank Primus."

He got out and looked me over, taking note of the deep bite marks in my shoulder and my bruised face. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked wide eyed.

I shook my head with a sigh. "Long story. We need to get out of here." Just to prove my point, another con burst through the walls, this one I recognized. "Starscream." I spat. I'd heard of the cowardly SIC.

Matt jumped into the driver's side of the jeep and I climbed in on shotgun. He gunned the car and we sped between the seeker's legs. Starscream shrieked in anger and tried chasing after us, but a shot to the back by a plasma shot stopped him sort. Charging from behind was Chromia, a battle mask snapped over her head and a mass of weapons covering her body.

The jeep turned the corner just as the two engaged. I leaned back against the soft seats, trying to calm my breathing. "So what's the situation?" I asked Matt.

The man next to me gave a shaky breath before answering. "Last I heard, eight decepticons attacked from the south. Megatron's with them."

My eyes widened. Shit.

"Optimus is currently engaged with him. I'm not sure who most of the cons are, but I did recognize the flyer back there."

"Starscream." He nodded. "Cowardly little shit, but apparently dangerous." I looked out the window and felt my gut clench at the carnage. Blood and energon was sprayed everywhere. There were torn pieces of metal and human bodies littering the ground. Small fires burned where plasma shots had hit flammable material.

Matt zoomed through the destroyed base. Oddly, we didn't see any cybertronians as we went, bot or con.

He took a left and my eyes were assaulted by bright sunlight. When my vision cleared, I was met with the destroyed jet field. Brutalized aircraft around the massive area.

"Where are we going?" I asked Matt, fear building in me. Why weren't there any bots around?

"We're meeting someone." He answered tensely. A bad feeling was slowly building in my gut. Something was wrong. My eyes widened as a sickly yellow jet nose-dived right at us. At the last minute the plane transformed and landed on top the the jeep.

Something was very, _very_ wrong.

I stared up at the bizarre looking femme as she pried away the roof of the jeep. A clawed hand reached in and plucked me up before I was able to escape. I screamed and tried to get to my gun, but organic hands ripped it off me. I looked in horror to see Matt's stoic face staring at me, my weapons in his hands.

"Y-you?" I gasped. The femme's servo squeezed around me and I screamed as my abused ribs were crushed more.

"Shouldn't you be more careful Virus?" Matt asked in a jaded voice. "I thought you wanted her alive."

The femme's wide mouth pulled into a grin. "I do." She said. Her voice was scratchy and accented, "But alive doesn't equate to unharmed. She's my toy, and I'll do what I like with her."

My heart rate had skyrocketed at her words and I tried in vain to escape. The femme looked at me curiously. "You shouldn't bother. You're not getting away." She said before twisting in on herself and transforming back into a jet. I found myself tied down in her cockpit, the safety belt keeping me pinned to the seat. The hatch above my head opened and Matt looked down at me from above.

"You bastard!" I screamed. "I trusted you!"

"That just proves you can't trust anyone." He said with a light smirk before placing my weapons in the cockpit, so tantalizing close to me, yet I couldn't reach them.

"Thank you, my pet." The femme chirped. "Now run off, I have science to do!" With that, she closed her hatch and took off, tearing me from everything I knew and loved.

Something hit me from behind and the world went black.


	29. Just A Rat In A Cage

**Ch 29**

**A.N. Alrighty, so my dear friend FirstStrike1177 pointed out a few errors I made last chapter but they're fixed now, so yay! Not a lot to say for this one. Just a bunch of flashback stuff. If you didn't recognize the cons from last chapter, it was Shockwave and Blitzwing (yes I made Blitzwing black and grey. A purple tank seemed kinda stupid, sorry)**

**I got back from my trip early, so this is being posted on time. Yay! I'll retell a little bit of my adventures at the bottom of the chap, for anyone who's interested.**

**(P.S. Brace yourselves for next chapter. We're getting into some heavy stuff. As in, rape heavy. If you don't want to read it, I'll be double posting so you still have something to feed your eyes. This fic _is_ M)**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

**Just A Rat In A Cage**

_"You probably thought I wouldn't get this far_

_You thought I'd end up in the back of a car_

_You probably thought that I'd never escape_

_I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place"_

_"You don't know how hard I fought to survive,_

_Waking up alone when I was left to die_

_You don't know about this life I've led,_

_All these roads I've walked_

_All these tears I've bled"_

**_-In This Moment "Whore"_**

* * *

I struggled against my bonds, but they refused to loosen. I was trapped. My naked body shivered in the cold air of wherever I was.

I froze as heavy footsteps came from behind me, out of my line of vision. A massive silver con stalked into view, his single red optic taking in all I was, dissecting it, evaluation, and seeing how it fit back together.

Next to him stood the femme that kidnapped me, Virus. She had a double pair of twins attached her back and long, gangly limbs. From her spine came two pairs of stick-like arms. They were nearly as long as she was tall and skeletal. She reminded me of an insect.

She looked at me with her too-big sickly green optics. "Do I get to play with her, Master?" She asked in her creepily child-like voice.

"You will." Answered the mech in monotone, though there was malicious intent in his single optic. "However, allow me to start the operation."

The femme pouted but stepped back where she began playing with a collection of medical knives.

I began to panic as the one-eyed mech approached me. One hand transformed into a scalpel. I jerked and strained against my bonds as the blade came neared and nearer. It was no use. I was trapped.

The cold metal of the scalpel pressed against the pale skin of my chest, then broke through. Beads of red rose to the surface as the blade pressed into me. I winced in pain. Slowly, the mech began cutting me open.

A scream ripped from my throat as I was dissected like a frog. Lasers and knives and drills. A saw cracked open my ribs, needles pierced my skin, flesh was taken out and put back in.

And the entire time I screamed.

I screamed until my voice finally went out and I lost all consciousness...

* * *

_I walked with confidence through the metal gates of the arena. Long claws decorated my servos and my serpentine tail swished back and forth. Little veins glowed from the mix of poisons held within._

_My black and electric blue armor glistened against the bright lights of the death ring. My kingdom. _

_Tonight was not a death match. Instead, I would be fighting a mech of my age, just out of their youngling frame, if even that._

_Before me lay my playground. The dark metal of the ring was forever stained with blue, a testament to the fallen bots Kaon had stolen away._

_It was a sad existence we lead, but at least it was an existence at all. Was it better to be a free thinking killer or a mindless drone? Sometimes I wondered._

_The crowd roared as I stepped into the burning lights. They made my glossy paint shine all the brighter._

_Across from me a figure stepped out of the shadows. A flash of gold caught my optic as the bot came closer into view._

_From the darkness' embrace emerged a god of beauty and death. His armor was sharp as a blade, elegant and finely sculpted to look like that of an angel of war._

_His paint bled perfectly between the hues of golden ore and the fading yellow of a dying star._

_His shoulders were broad, but not overly so. His limbs were long and lean, a melee warrior if I wasn't mistaken. His servos ended in falcon clawed tips like my own. And like me, his hands seemed to be forever stained blue, a testament to the blood we both have spilled._

_Razor sharp fins adorned his helm like a crown. My gaze traveled farther down his handsome faceplate. The thinner metal was a silvery gold colour with fine contours and delicate arches._

_His lips were parted in a half snarl, half smirk. Between them was the glint of sharp white fangs made for tearing if claws weren't enough._

_But the thing that really made my spark skip a beat, if not stop it completely, were his optics._

_A colour so pale blue it looked like ice, though they crackled with energy as if on fire. Shot through the frozen stare were veins of red. Tiny swirls of the colour drifted through the canvas of blue, slowly growing larger._

_The plates along my back bristled like spines. A deep growl rumbled in my chest as I took a step forward._

_Around us thundered the announcer's voice, broadcasting our life stories to the watchers. It made my energon boil and my fangs clench. I was _**not** _some sideshow! I was a warrior! Something to watch and worship, not be displayed like a taxidermy stuffed organic in a circus tent!_

_My gaze narrowed on the handsome mech. Too bad I had to tear him apart._

_We lunged at the same time. My right hand lashed out to rip at his chest as his own tore into my left side. I kicked out his legs the same time his pedes forced me to my knees._

_We leapt to our feet and re-evaluated each other. Apparently we were better matched than we originally thought._

_The gold mech was the first to attack this time. He managed to land a hard hit, though I countered with a swipe of my tail. I didn't have the chance to administer my poisons, but the wound itself was deep._

_Stepping back slowly, he unsheathed a wicked sharp blade from his back._

_So we're gonna play it the hard way, huh?_

_I grinned. From my wrists I unsheathed my own blades. Twins swords, not extremely long or thick, but thin enough to slip between armor._

_It was my turn to attack first. I took a low sweep for his leg, ripping through all exposed wires and veins._

_Before I could react a blade cut deep into my shoulder. I screeched in pain. The sword was torn from my dripping armor._

_I lashed out and nicked the mech on the cheek. A slash took off several of my clawed toes._

_Twin blades slashed open abdominal plating. A broadsword hacked off a serpentine tail. Claws tore armor. Teeth bit arms and legs._

_My legs gave way and I collapsed to the blue stained dirt. I numbly looked down at the almost nonexistent limbs._

_One was mangled while the other was half gone._

_My adversary wasn't much better. One arm was missing and his crests had been torn off._

_The air thrummed with the announcement to the end of our battle. It had ended as a tie._

_A dry smirk found it's way to my lips. He was the first I'd ever fought to be worthy of my blood._

_The fight over, I slowly went about picking myself up. I hobbled over to grab my missing limbs. I would have to re-attach them myself. I didn't trust the pit's medics not to sell the limbs instead._

_I glanced up to see a bright red mech helping my opponent to his pedes. He wore similar crests to the gold, but not as pronounce. He was built slimmer, a racer. On his back I saw the mechanics of a jet pack._

_Once the gold mech was stable on his feet, the red turned to me._

_"You need a hand?" He asked, a handsome smirk on his faceplates. Part of me found it extremely sexy, while the rational side told me this was the kind of mech who would rob me blind._

_"No." I growled._

_"Com'on Princess. I was just being a gentlemech." Red grinned. The gold mech snorted at his companion._

_I eyes him wearily before nodding to my severed tail. "You can cary that."_

_He picked up the limb and whistled. "Damn, that's a hot piece of weaponry."_

_I walked as gracefully as I could towards my quarters. One of my knees gave way and I would have fallen if not for the strong arms that wrapped around me._

_I looked up to see the gold mech holding me up._

_"Come with us, our quarters are closer. We can patch you up there." His voice was honey sweet but there were dark undertones that promised death. It made me feel hot under my armor._

_"Okay." I whispered, my voice cracking slightly._

_He nodded and shifted me to rest against is shoulder. Together the three of us hobbled toward the southern side of the arena._

_"I never caught your names." I murmured._

_"The half bit there is my twin, Sideswipe." Intoned the mech holding me._

_"Hey, who you calling half bit?!" Cried the red mech._

_"And what's your name?" I inquired the gold twin._

_He looked at me with those ice blue optics. "Sunstreaker."_

_My red optics searched his. "It fits you."_

_"And yours?"_

_I smiled softly. "Well, it used to be Arsenic."_

_"And now?"_

_"Now?" I smiled. "Now my name is Havoc."_

* * *

**A.N. Yay! The twins met Havoc! Whoot whoot.**

**Alright, so for my trip. Basically, my dad rented this big ass RV, piled all seven members of my family inside, and decided to drive around Texas for five days. Yeaaaah, it didn't go all too well. First off, it rained almost the entire time, we had to hook it up the first time in the dark, the generator wouldn't work, couldn't made a fire to cook food, AND the toilet flooded. **

**Other than that, it was actually pretty fun. We hiked up Enchanted Rock (giant ass pink quarts rock/mountain) and another mountain I don't remember the name off. Also got to go inside two different caves, one what is entirely crystal. Got lost on the trail, and had to ask for directions from a super hot guy (what was shirtless!) and his girlfriend. Lucky her. Also waded in a freezing cold river and chased fishies. Didn't see much wildlife, though we did come across a pile of shit with actual dung beetles on it making little shit-balls. That was kinda cool.**

**So yeah, that was my spring break. X3**


	30. To Crush The Innocent Bird

**A.N. Intense chapter. If the song and warning last chapter didn't tip you off, this one is pretty messed up. WARNING: RAPE. Beware all ye who enter here.**

**EDIT: Special thanks to my grammar ninja, FirstStrike1177 for helping me fix up this chapter and the next. ;) Also, if you guys havn't already seen, I've updated my profile with a list of a bunch of stories I'm thinking about posting. Check em out and see if any look good. I'm gonna set up a poll that you can vote for your faves.**

* * *

**To Crush The Innocent Bird**

_"Skin looks tight, think I just might have  
To take a bite, but I know one will turn  
To three or four or more my little whore_

Tonight, tonight she's not alone  
(can you taste the wicked in the room?)  
Bobbysoxer, so pure, so young  
By morning her soul will be gone, gone."

I did a beautiful thing,  
Relax baby, that's a good girl  
You're like my work of art  
I can control, I can contort any  
Position that I wish,  
I make my fantasy reality  
Hold still, it will be over soon"

**_-From First To Last "We All Have A Hell"_**

* * *

I awoke to beeping and pain. My tired eyes looked around, noting the grizzly laboratory I was in, the bloody table I was chained to.

There was no point in hoping it was a dream. I knew it wasn't. I was like a rat caught in a trap, its neck snapped for trying to take the cheese.

I closed my eyes and tried to evaluate what parts of me were hurt. Or more accurately, what wasn't hurt. There wasn't much.

My chest was the worst. I managed to raise my head high enough to see the ugly stitches running from my collarbone to the end of my belly. My arms and legs had similar stitches. Bruises and needle marks and little squares of muscle where flesh had been removed covered my body. Several wires extended from the machines around me to connect to parts of my person.

I tried jerking my arms and legs, but the bonds kept me held still. I was trapped. Fucking trapped, fucking betrayed, and no one had a fucking clue where I was...

Tears began to fall from my eyes. Tears I was unable to wipe away. I didn't know how long I laid there in the dark, empty lab, but it felt like hours, if not days.

I felt my body freeze as the thick clank of heavy pedes came echoing towards me. My heart started to pound unbearably hard and a cold sweat broke across my brow.

I tried to jerk away from my bonds when the large metal door slid open only to collapse when exhaustion sapped what was left of my strength.

I watched with rising dread as the light revealed who had come to visit me. I only relaxed slightly when I realized it was neither the cyclops or his companion. Rather, the mech that entered the room was crimson and grey, with long claws and a thin face. He was around Bumblebee's size, but that was were the similarities stopped. This mech was jagged and sadistic looking, with a perverted smile on his face plates and an arrogant walk.

"Hello little fleshie." The unnamed mech grinned. I kept my mouth closed. The mech hissed at me. "You should respond when someone speaks to you." He snarled. Then his expression returned to the wicked glee he had worn before. "I suppose it's something that has to be learned. Lucky for you, I'm a wonderful teacher." He sneered.

He stalked closer to me, a hungry look in his optics. I was suddenly terrified. The mech paused, then slapped the side of his helm as if he'd forgotten something important. "Silly me," he laughed. "I forgot to introduce myself. My designation is Blockade. Any you are..." He just laughed when I glared at him.

"It doesn't matter. I won't remember your name anyway." He said casually before walking towards me again. I gasped as he started to shrink. His armour was being subspaced, just like Sunny, Sides, and Bee.

"H-how..." I croaked out. My throat hurt.

Blockade sneered at me. "Ah, Shockwave managed to get a hold of one of your little autobot friends. Turns out you have some very interesting new programs." He said as he slowly became smaller. He stopped his change to stand roughly ten feet tall and stepped into the table in which I was tied down. "Personally, I think I'm far too handsome to put o a meat suit, but you..." He brushed a servo over my cheek. "You are stunning either way." He eyed me up and down, and I suddenly recognized the look he gave me as lust. "Especially naked."

Before I could react, he was on top of me, one servo covering my mouth, the other digging into the skin of my breast.

"I've been on this mud ball a while now, and you know what I've always wondered?" He asked even though I had no way of answering even if I wanted to. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to frag a human." He grinned. I froze beneath him before struggling harder than ever.

He laughed at my futile attempts. "Squirm little bitch, squirm. I'm gonna make you _scream_." His wet glossa slithered out to trail down the side of my neck. I tried to jerk away but his strong hand held me fast. Tears began to trail down my cheeks as the con roughly pawed my exposed chest.

"Now comes the fun part." He grinned, then glanced down at himself. I tired not to look, but he jerked my head to follow his line of sight. I watched with horror as what was usually abdominal plating shifted and lowered to form a very large human-like piece of anatomy.

I struggled against him but he slapped me across the face, dazing me enough to still me.

Blockade held me down as he situated himself between my spread legs. He removed his hand from my mouth to instead hold me loosely at the neck. Tears poured down my face but I was powerless to fight back. My strength had been sapped from stress, blood-loss, and several days of no food.

The con grinned at me before thrusting forward. I screamed. Horrible pain came from where he was pounding into me. I felt like I was being torn apart. My legs spasmed as he thrust into me. My hands clenched and unclenched as I screamed in pain.

The metal penetrating me was massive, and so so painful. I could feel blood and other fluid dripping out of me and he mercilessly raped me.

My body slowly adjusted to the member inside me and the pain lessened a fraction. I was breathing heavy as the muscles in my stomach clenched. I vaguely realized there was small bit of pleasure underneath all the pain, but the horror of being _raped_ made the feeling a slap in the face.

The mech above me was laughing and groaning, all while I cried. The tremors in my belly grew stronger and my eyes widened when I realized what was happening. No, no, I don't want this. I arched back and screamed in pain and humiliation as my body orgamsed. Wetness dripped from my hole and down my legs, where it was just shoved back into me as Blockade continued to frag me.

The thing inside me suddenly heated up and swelled. A burst of warm fluid filled me to the brim as my rapist hit his climax.

I sobbed as he came in me, the thick fluid dripping out of my hole. Slowly, Blockade pulled out of me, leaving me feeling empty and stretched and just _dirty_.

"That was... interesting." Mused the decepticon. "I liked it." He looked down at me with wicked optics. A sadistic grin spread across his face as he leaned down between my legs. I tensed as his servo brushed against my tortured hole. He scooped up a handful of the sticky seed coating my lower regions. Sneering at me, he brought his servo back up and forced my mouth open before dumping the fluid down my throat.

His hand over my mouth kept me from spitting out and, to keep breathing, I was forced to swallow it down.

"Good girl." He purred in my ear. "Did you like your little snack?" He mocked me. His claws ran up and down my body as he whispered to me. "I've seen some very interesting things you humans do to interface." He said as his servo grabbed into my ass. I bit my lip to stop a sob. "Apparently there's _three_ places I can frag you. I've only just tried _one_." His digits slipped down between the rounded flesh to prod at the hole. I wanted to badly to scream, but my throat had already been ripped raw.

He moved back to his former between my legs, pressing his member against my swollen hole.

"We're going to have so much fun together." He whispered against my ear.

Then he thrust in and the hell started all over again.


	31. Running In The Alkaline

**Ch 31**

**Running In The Alkaline**

_"Goodbye to sleep,_

_I think that staying up is exactly what I need,_

_Take apart your head,_

_Take apart the counting,_

_And the flock it has bread_

_Goodbye to love,_

_Its right, I'll push you up,_

_Right against the wall_

_Take apart your head (right against the wall)_

_Chew it up and swallow it_

_But I'll bet that you're running_

_I've been sleeping in the alkaline_

_I can't shake this feeling_

_I'll never get anything right_

_Goodbye, you liar"_

**_-Brand New "Degausser"_**

* * *

Shockwave looked over the results of his latest experiment. The human female was proving to be quite interesting. Its biochemical makeup was 2.33% cybertronian, while the rest was strictly human. Even that small percentage should have killed an organic. However, human beings turned out to be quite resilient little things.

A blood analysis showed that the subject's blood had not only absorbed, but fused with a good amount of energon. The fused energon had in turn strengthened the subject's muscles, skeletal structure, and immune system. The subject's senses had improved as well, but there was still a massive potential for improvement.

Something Shockwave was willing to supply.

The female had been hooked up to several IV drips, one of which contained a slightly diluted energon flow. Its DNA was already bonding to the substance.

Shockwave's machinery was much more advanced than what the Autobots were forced to use, and thus, he had a much clearer understanding of the subject's biology. Deep scans and careful dissections revealed that beneath its organs were thin veins of a cybertronium-like material. Its muscular tissue and bones were also lined with the substance. It made the subject's body more resilient than others of its kind.

Along with the energon, Shockwave had been giving the female steroid injections to enhance the metal.

The strangest attribute of the subject, however, was the existence of a tiny spark within the flesh of its main cardiac muscle. Once finding the anomaly, Shockwave had cut open the subject's chest to examine it.

The spark was tiny, only three human centimeters long. Careful not to offline the subject, Shockwave had cut away the majority of the organic heart and hooked the spark to an energon IV and a multitude of monitors.

At first, Shockwave had assumed the female was actually cybertronian, a pretender that had halfway fused with a human. But as he continued to study the spark signature, the more he began to doubt that theory.

It was Virus who had first spotted it. His apprentice-slash-adopted daughter had noticed the human's spark signature had matched that of a cybertronian recorded in their database.

All slaves on cybertron had their spark signatures recorded in the Slavers Guild's database. The Slavers Guild was the organization that controlled all slavery on, and beyond, the planet. All dealings went through the Guild. It kept track of property and transactions, as well as controlled the capture and return of any escaped slaves. It funded slave hunters, the bots who captured new slaves. The Guild was part of three that controlled all of the Cybertronian underworld.

The other was the Weapons Guild and the Gladiators Guild. The Weapons Guild didn't only deal with illegal arms, but also a multitude of drugs and outlawed substances. The Gladiators Guild controlled all gladiatorial circuits. It also funded a group of assassins, the best in the business. Between the three, the Guilds controlled nearly all the crime on Cybertron. Their headquarters, were of course, in Kaon.

Shockwave once had strong dealings with the Guilds, buying weapons, tools, and slaves for his studies.

He also paid handsomely for information. He'd purchased a multitude of documents on the citizens of Cybertron, from the lowlifes of Kaons streets to the Prime himself.

He was looking through one such documents then. His single red optics read and reread the glyphs presented before him. It was impossible, yet here was the proof, staring him in the faceplates.

**DESIGNATION: HAVOC**

**BIRTHPLACE: KAON  
AFFILIATION: DECEPTICON  
STATUS: DECEASED**

It wasn't the words that confused and intrigued Shockwave, but the spark wavelengths documented below. Spark wavelengths that matched perfectly to the little human on the other side of his laboratory.

If only he could find a way to hack into the human's processor. Shockwave was now certain she had one, or something similar.

Shockwave turned to look at the unconscious human. She was recovering from another encounter with Blockade. The scientist knew of Blockade's actions with the human. He encouraged them actually. Studying the human's reaction to forced interface, as well as how her body responded, was proving to be quite insightful.

Blockade himself was a mech of science, and a long time acquaintance of Shockwave. While the mech had a tendency to frag anything that moved, he was a genius in his own right, especially concerning organics.

Looking at the sleeping female, Shockwave decided it was worth a try to hack her processor. He'd just have to be careful not to damage it too much. There were always risks to discovering something new. And he was a mech prepared to get his servos dirty.

Collecting the needed equipment, Shockwave inserted a long needle into the base of the subject's cranium, then attached the electrical lines to a data computer used for hacking processors.

Time to see what was in this strange little human's head.

* * *

_I giggled as I stirred a bright blue liquid. My Danniluk looked at me with a raised optic ridge. "What's so funny Arsenic?" She asked._

_I giggled again. "I wanna be dis cower!" I squealed, lifting up the bright blue poison. Danni pursed her lips in thought. "It is a very nice colour." She mused._

_I set the jar down and grabbed onto her green and grey arm. "I wanna wook wike you!" I grinned, pointing at the veins of green snaking through the silver of her armour._

_Danni laughed and brushed her forehead against mine. "I'll see what I can do, my little Poison." I giggled at my nickname._

_My audios perked up when I heard the sound of our front door sliding open. "Opi's home!" I cheered as I jumped down from the stool on Danni's workbench._

_"Opi! Opi!" I laughed as I plowed into my mech creator. He scooped me up and spun me around, a wide grin on his visored faceplates._

_"Hey there Snickers!" I swatted his sunset orange cheek with a pout. "Don' call me dat." I grouched. "Mah name is Awsneek." _

_Opi laughed. "Fine, _Awsneek_." I growled at him and crossed me arms over my chassis. "No, you say my name wite!"_

_"I though I did say it right!" Opi argued as he set me down on my pedes. I stuck my glossa out at him, before a new thought entered my toddler mind. "Oh! Opi, Danni said I migh' get ah new cower!"_

_My creators glanced at each other. "Oh, really?" Asked Opi. I nodded vigorously. "And what might that colour be?"_

_"Bwoo!" I cheered and grabbed the glass of poison to show my opiluk. "Like dis!"_

_Opi rubbed his chin with a servo. "Hmmm..."_

_My spark picked up speed. Did he not like it? "Wha?" I asked nervously._

_Opi suddenly grinned and scooped me up. "It's perfect!" He said and spun me around. I giggled and held the jar close to my chassis so not to spill it._

_Our happy moment was ruined when something broke through one of our windows. A thick fog had accumulated outside, making it impossible to see who or what might have done it. _

_Opi set me back down, his and Danni's bodies tense and ready for a fight._

_"Was goin' on?" I whimpered as more banging came from outside._

_"Arsenic, I need you to go to the hideaway." Danni whispered. She bend down and gathered me into a hug. "Get in there and don't come out until me or Opi get you, okay?"_

_My bottom lip started to tremble but I nodded, trying to be brave. "O-okay..."_

_She brushed a servo against my cheek and set as much comfort and love through our bond as she could. I greedily sucked it up and held the feeling close._

_"Don't make a sound, don't come out. No matter what, don't come out." I nodded and ran off to the hideaway. Behind me I heard both my parents ready the weapons they kept on their person._

_I ran to my room, and once inside, I stuck my tiny fingers in a crevice between the plates on the wall. With a soft 'pop', one of the plated slid back. Behind it was a handle. I turned said handle and popped open the door leading to my hideaway. I climbed inside and closed the door behind me. The plate over the handle would close by itself._

_I curled up in a little ball to better fit in the tiny room. A soft mew escaped my vocalizer before I could stop it. I slapped a servo over my mouth. When nothing happened, I took the servo away and pressed my audios against the wall to try and hear what was going on outside._

_Nothing. I let out a nervous vent. Maybe it was nothing. Just some punks who threw a brick through our window._

_I was just starting to calm down when the first gunshot fired. I jumped with a frighten squeak._

_I knew no one could have heard me over the gunfire and screams. My lip started to tremble, then the rest of my body. I was so, so scared._

_I didn't know how long I sat there, curled up in the dark with a jar of poison in my lap. It could have been hours, it could have been days._

_When my door was finally pried open, I could have cried with happiness. "Opi?" I asked, praying it was him. "Danni?"_

_An angular black faceplate the was certainly not my parent's filled my view. "Nope." Sneered the mech. "Yer opi an' danni are dead, an' yer gonna be next!"_

_I didn't think, I just acted. I screamed at the mech and threw the jar of poison at his face. The glass shattered and tore into his sensitive optic wiring. The poison itself burned through his armour and into the soft protoform beneath._

_The mech reared back, screaming and tearing at his face._

_I took the opportunity and ran. I didn't stop running, not when I cut me pede open on a piece of glass, not when several different servos tried to grab me, not even when I saw the mutilated bodies of my creators._

_I ran and ran and ran until my legs gave out and I collapsed from exertion. Then I cried._


	32. Blowing Down Your Door

**Ch 32**

**So, for some reason I decided to give you guys an extra chapter. I guess I'm just a nice person.**

**Now for your evening news. First, I've changed up my profile. I've added a list of might-be-published stories and their summaries. Go read em and tell me which you'd like to read the most. I'll be setting up a poll sometime later that you can vote on your favs.**

**Another thing, an anime con is happening in my area in two weeks, and genius me, decides to make a costume from scratch. But not just any costume, a freaking. bayverse, sideswipe. cosplay! So yeah, my life is now dedicated to making this son of a glitch. DX**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

**Blowing Down Your Door**

_"Everywhere I go, you go along with me (she said)  
Anything you get, is that because of me? (I said)  
Everything I do, you do along with me (she said)  
No matter where you run, you cannot hide from me  
She's got a hold on me  
Maybe she's just what they want me to be  
Even in these chains, you can't stop me"_

_"Would you let me in?  
"Pig, Pig,  
I am everywhere that you be  
(Oh, I've got nothing to lose, and everything to win)  
I'm already under your skin  
(Cause I'm the big bad wolf, now let the games begin)"_

**_-In This Moment "Big Bad Wolf_**

* * *

I woke to cannon fire.

The ground shook as an explosion went off somewhere near me. What was going on? My mind was still groggy and I hurt all over.

_Breath_, I reminded myself. _Breath_.

More noise came from outside. Were the decepticons fighting again? There was the Breakdown guy who always got in arguments with other cons. Or maybe it was the seekers?

I let my head fall back with a thump. They sure were being loud...

I felt myself start to drift back off when the door to the lab was blown open. The monitors around me started to go crazy as my heart rate sped up.

What was going on? Who was it? Were they going to hurt me? Was it Blockade? Was he coming to rape me again? Or maybe the silver mech was done with me? Was I going to die?

I started to panic. I tugged at my restraints hard enough to make my wrists and ankles bleed. They weren't coming free. I was trapped. I was trapped. I was trapped!

I started to scream and cry as I tore my arms open trying to escape.

A warm metal hand on my body made me struggle even harder. They were going to kill me! I don't want to die! I don't want to! Not now I finally have something to live for! I have friends! I have family! My twins! I can't leave me twins! I loved them! No! Nonono! No! I won't die, I _wont_!

"Shhh, it's okay Princess." A voice soothed from above me. I knew that voice. Who had that voice? Who was talking to me? I cracked my swollen eyes open to see a silver and red faceplate looking down at me with concern and relief.

"S-sides?" I croaked.

"The one and only." He tried to joke, but it fell flat.

I started to sob all over again. They came for me. They actually came for me! They didn't forget about me.

Sides was gently trying to get my bonds to come off, all the while looking me over. "Primus Katt, this is not good." He muttered. Sides growled when my bonds refused to open. "Frag this." He muttered before taking out his blades.

I jerked away, my eyes wide and fearful. No, no, not more knives. Don't cut me! I'll be a good girl! I won't scream I promise! Don't cut me anymore!

"Shhh, It's okay Wild Cat." Then the bonds were gone.

I gasped and scrambled away. My body shook as I moved as far from the blades as I could.

My bloodshot eyes flicked around to land on the familiar red mech. "Sides?" He nodded. "Yeah." Then his lifted up his hands to show me he was unarmed. "No more swords, I promise. I'm not gonna hurt you."

I slowly crawled closer to him and he reached out for me. With gently servos, he scooped me up and held me against his chassis.

My naked body shivered as I tried to absorb as much of the warmth he was giving off that I could.

"Sunny's on his way." I heard him murmur against me. "We'll get you out of here sweetspark."

Just as he finished, a streak of gold sped through the door. I squeaked when I got a look at Sunstreaker. He was covered in energon, the massive amount of blue almost overtaking the gold. In both hands were a pair of deadly looking swords that I had never seen before. His armour was ripped with large chunks missing. A deep growl rumbled from his throat and his optics were red.

I swallowed thickly as I looked at him. When those red optics landed on me, I curled up tighter against Sides. I began to relax as his optics returned to their cold blue colour.

"H-hey Sunny." I whimpered.

Sunstreaker walked up to us, sheathing his blades as he went. With gentle hands, he took me from Sides and held me against his chassis. A deep rumble came from the energon soaked armour beneath me, and I found that I didn't care I was now soaked as well.

I was safe.

The first to speak was Sideswipe. "We need to get you out of here." Sunny nodded and handed me back to the red mech. Sides was about to skate away with me in his arms when his brother's growl stopped us both.

"Katt..." I shivered at the hatred in his voice. Had...had I done something wrong? Did he hate me? I, god, he can't hate me! I couldn't, I wouldn't, I- "Who did that to you?" He finished, ending my panic. He... wasn't mad at me?

It took me a while to register what he'd asked. "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked nervously. What _did_ he mean? A lot happened to me.

Sunstreaker snarled and punched the nearest wall hard enough to dent it. "I mean _who fraggin raped you_?!" He roared.

I started to hyperventilate. Sideswipe's hand tightened around me and I felt the slight tingle of a scan. A growl ripped from his throat and his hand tightened even more. "_Who did it_?" He hissed in a deadly soft voice.

I was starting to shake. I didn't want to think about it. No! I didn't... didn't... "Bl-blockade. H-he c-called him-himself B-blockade." I sobbed. I grabbed into Side's chest armour and buried my face against it as I cried. My fingers clenched so hard around the sharp edges that my hands started to bleed.

"He did it again and a-again a-and again and I-I couldn't do a-anything!" I screamed. "He f-fucked me and laughed and V-virus cut me open and-and the s-silver mech k-kept cutting and cutting and I-I bled and he just kept f-fucking and I couldn't do anything as that-that _thing_ cut open my chest and ripped apart my heart!" I screamed. Just curled up and started screaming until bloody spit dripped down my lips and sparks lit up my throat.

I felt the hatred seeping from my twins. They were so, so angry. I curled against Sides as the two stormed out of the lab in search of blood. There would be hell to pay, and I couldn't have cared less...

* * *

**_"They're going to die." _**

It kept repeating over and over again in the twin's heads as they searched the destroyed base for those fucking _monsters_ that dared lay a hand on _their_ human.

**_"They're going to die."_**

A soft whimper pulled Sideswipe from his mantra. He looked down to see Katt shaking against him. She was naked and bleeding everywhere. Her pale skin was covered in purple and green bruises. Her chest seemed to be the worst injured, be it the jagged stitches over her sternum or the deep bruises on her breasts.

Her lip was split by that appeared to have been a slap and something was oozing from the back of her head. The area between her legs also looked to have been greatly injured.

Sides scanned her as he and Sunstreaker ran through the never ending halls. Her heart rate was elevated, as was her breathing. She had a fractured bone on her left arm and all her ribs can been cut and replaced several times. She had a good deal of internal bleeding in her abdomen and her reproductive organs were torn to pieces.

Sideswipe couldn't stop the snarl that left him as he looked over her. It was _barbaric_. Noting Katt's too low temperature, he did something he never thought he'd get the chance to do.

Carefully and with a sense of nostalgia, he opened his sparkling hold. It was just large enough to fit a human in. As gently as he could, Sides placed the half conscious body inside, then heated his chassis up as much as he could. She'd be safe and warm there.

His optics snapped up as he and Sunny finally made it to the main battle. His optics began to bleed red as he readied his blades.

**"They're going to die."**

Death would be reaping three more this night.

* * *

**A.N. You now how I said I was a nice person? Yeah, I lied. CLIFFHANGER! Now you gotta wait until friday to find out what happens! Bwahaha!**


	33. Angels Of Death, Reap The World

**Ch 33 **

**A.N. Long and _really_ fucked up chapter awaiting you. Onward my faithful readers! Beware the path you tread, for here be monsters...**

* * *

**Angels Of Death, Reap The World**

_"We wanted peace but you brought this war_

_We took enough and we can't take any more_

_With our fists in the air, we'll burn it all to the ground_

_We will tear your fucking empire down."_

**_-In This Moment_**

* * *

Elita raced through the fires and destruction, searching for her mate. She felt his pain and anger through their bond. He was battling Megatron, and like in every confrontation between the former brother, it was tearing his spark apart.

She needed to be there for him, both for his emotional state, and to help him in the physical battle.

She could feel the ache in Optimus' destroyed sibling bond. The day Megatron had severed that connection had nearly killed them both, and Optimus had never healed.

And now, whenever the two fought, it only brought that pain back a tenfold.

Elita finally broke through the thick smoke and out into the open air. A distance away her mate and his brother battled. The two giants clashed with blades and guns, trying to tear the other apart.

Pain flooded the bond as Optimus was hit on the shoulder before he snapped the bond closed. Not completely, but enough to hold back the pain.

Elita hated it when he did that.

She readied her guns and made to aid Optimus when a plasma blast nearly took off her helm. An instinctual twist to the side was the only thing to keep her and death from meeting that day.

She spun around and leveled her gun, only to freeze as she saw who her weapon was pointed at.

Elita began to tremble in horror. She shakily took a step back. Her wide, fearful optics refused to leave the one eyed gaze of the monster before her.

_/Flashback/_

_It was dark. All Elita felt was pain. A searing pain in her head. When she finally came to, she was staring up at a dark grey ceiling. She tried to sit up but found she couldn't. She was strapped to a metal table._

_Elita looked around, fear raising in her. She pushed down the terror and cleared her mind. She was in some sort of medical room. Tools and IV and monitors surrounded her. Had she been injured? Were were the medics? The room she was in was most certainly not Ratchet's. _

_Ratchet's exam room had a sort of organized clutteredness to it. This room was almost painfully clean._

_A door hissed open. Elita turned her head and found herself optic to optic with a massive mech. A single red eye gazed back at her._

_She had heard stories of the decipticon scientist. Shockwave. He experimented on captured autobots, attempting to make the ultimate soldier._

_Elita immediately went on the defense. She looked everywhere for a way out, but saw none. He communications were down. All she could do was pray Optimus would find her._

_"Elita One." Spoke the one eyed mech. "Allegiance: Autobot femme. Status: Optimus Prime sparkmate." His red eye looked down at her chest and Elita felt her spark sink._

_"Condition: With spark. Objective: Obtain Prime's sparkling." Shockwave turned to a table covered with tools as three drones entered the room._

_Elita began to panic. This couldn't be happening. She screamed through her bond for Optimus, but it was weak. She could hardly feel him._

_Shockwave turned back to her, a small buzz saw in hand. Elita braced herself agains her bonds. Her spark was pounding._

_"Please." She whispered. "You can't do this."_

_Shockwave's faceplate remained devoid of emotion. "You will find that I can." He said, nearing her._

_Elita let out a startled gasp as the cold metal touched her chest. Elita pulled harder agains her binding, to no avail. She screamed harder into her bond, begging to be heard._

_This time she felt an answer. A sudden surge of anger and fear. "_**_Shockwave! Shockwave!"_**_ She screamed through the bond. Elita felt Optimus's rage. He was coming . He would save her. But would he get there in time?  
Elita's thoughts were cut off with the searing pain in her chest. Shockwave was cutting into her with the saw. Elita shrieked in pain as the energon flowed from her body. Her gut twisted and she felt the sparkling shutter._

_Tears filled her optics as she screamed._

_The cutting was slow and painful. Little by little, Shockwave dug deeper. Elita began to tremble, the pain burning through her processor. All she could think about was her child. Desperately, she kicked out at the con, but the binds kept her in place._

_She twisted and wriggled, but she was caught. _

_A deep cut now ran horizontally across her frame. The open wound hurt. It fraggin' Pit HURT!_

_What what hurt more was the pain shooting through her bond. Her child's bond. The sparkling's pain tore into her own processor. Her spark ached with it's suffering._

_A dark chuckle forced her optics to focus above her. Through the tears and pain she could make out that wicked red optic._

_"Congratulations, you have a son." Shockwave said sarcastically. "Or rather, _had_ a son."_

_Elita felt her spark lurch at those words and realized with horror that the bond to her child, her son, was fading. With one final beat, it was gone. Her child, her baby, was dead._

_"Pitty, I was hoping to study the living offspring of a Prime." He took out a vile and placed the dead grey spark of her child inside. "Even so, a dead spark can still yield interesting results."_

_This one eyed monster had killed her son. And Pit he was going to pay. But Elita was helpless. She was strapped to a berth, bleeding, dying._

_But her spark burned and she struggled against the bonds, all intentions on sending this Pit spawn back to the hole he had crawled out of._

_She never got the chance._

_Beside her the bay door ripped off its hinges as a very, very angry Optimus forcing his way through._

_His swords were drawn, a burning fury in his optics. Shockwave to one glance as the autobot commander before changing to alt mode and bursting through he ceiling, taking the vial with him._

_Elita screamed in agony and Optimus ripped her free of the bonds. He looked down in horror at her spark chamber, the erratic beating of her lifeforce, and the destroyed gestation chamber beneath._

_Elita gripped her chassis, praying, begging, that somehow it wasn't true. That her sparkling wasn't dead._

_But it wasn't so. Even as Optimus called frantically for Ratchet, even as she slipped offline, her only thought was how to make that monster pay._

/End Flashback/

* * *

Fires and gunshots and death. It was Kaon all over again. Somehow it felt so right, and at the same time, so wrong.

But that hardly mattered to Sunstreaker. No, what mattered was the trembling little human in his brother's sparkling hold, and the retribution they demanded for her.

Battle raged around them. Bot verses con, good verse bad, light verses dark. It made no difference. They were neither good nor bad, light or dark. They belonged to nothing but themselves. Themselves, and the trembling little human in Sideswipe's hold that represented all they had loved in life.

For her, they would be gods of death, and it was time to reap souls.

Ironhide slammed into an unnamed con, spraying energon against the smoldering ground.

Optimus was somewhere grappling with Megatron while Ratchet had engaged Soundwave.

The twins continued running right on past. Sunstreaker felt a pulse over the bond. Sideswipe had found something.

**"What is it?"**

**"Found him." **Answered the red mech with sadistic glee. He very rarely let his darkside show, but when he did, he was just as terrifying as his twin.

**"Where?" **Snarled Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe gestured to two bots fighting a good deal ahead of them. They were far away, so it was difficult to tell just who they were, but the bright yellow coloring one one signified Bumblebee. The other was a slightly larger crimson mech.

**"How do you know?"**

**"Bee commed. Asked for help fighting off a con calling himself 'Blockade'."**

Sunstreaker growled deep in his chassis, his bloodlust pooling into each wire and gear. **"Then let's go help." **

* * *

Bee was getting his aft royally kicked by this 'Blockade' guy. While Bumblebee was no pushover, the dark red mech was a force to be reckoned with.

A hard punch to the abdomen sent Bumblebee flying. He hit the ground hard, a bit of energon spewing from his vocals.

Blockade stalked over to him, leering down at the felled scout. "Poor little bug." He taunted. "That wasn't a challenge at all. Can't you autobots throw something at me that's actually worth my time?"

"Will _we_ do?" Snarled a voice beside them. Bee smirked as Blockade jerked away from the venomous voice and the livid red mech who spoke. He wearily took in both the twins, then grinned.

"Much better!"

Bee pulled himself to his pedes, holding his bruised side with one hand. He gave a quick nod to Sideswipe (Sunstreaker was too preoccupied with glaring down the con to notice the scout) and moved away to tend to his wounds before continuing the fight.

He knew the twins would tear this fragger apart.

* * *

Sideswipe circled around the maroon decepticon, Sunstreaker doing the same on the other side.

In perfect sync, the twins released their weapons at the same time and lunged at the con. Blockade wasn't anticipating an attack on both ends. He managed to block Sideswipe, but Sunstreaker's blade got past his defenses and stabbed his lower back. The red con grunted in pain before leveling his gun and taking a shot at the gold twin. Sunstreaker easily dodged, while Sideswipe slashed the mech's calf.

Blockade twisted around and tried clawing at the red twin, but Sunstreaker charged, tearing into shoulder plating with his bare claws.

Blockade shrieked and tried to back away. The twins wouldn't allow him any distance. Seeing them close in on him, Blockade unsheathed his own sword and cut a large arc in hopes of forcing the twins back.

They simply twisted around the blade before lunging again. Sideswipe cut deep into the con's side while Sunstreaker crushed his left pede.

They backed away again and started to circle their pray. Blockade was panting and leaking from several serious wounds.

A smirk suddenly lit up his face and, before the twins could react, shot out a magnetic burst that forced them back.

Blockade took the lapse in their concentration to activate a multitude of powerful cannons on his back.

The twins righted themselves. They glared at the con, hardly noticing the weaponry attached to him.

"You're gonna die." Snarled Sunstreaker.

The con coked his head, a curious expression on his face. "I wonder, what makes you two hate me so?"

"You _raped_ our femme." Spat Sideswipe before slashing at Blockade. His sword cut the con's chest, spewing energon.

Blockade acted like he hadn't even felt it. "Oh? What femme would that be? I've raped a lot of bots in my time."

Sunstreaker punched him in the jaw before the con could dodge. "You're sick."

The con laughed. "Guilty as charged."

His detached attitude only served to infuriate the brothers more.

**"I'm sick of this. He needs to die. _Now_."**

Sideswipe nodded in agreement. He swept out with a wheeled foot and crushed one of the cannons of the con's back. Blockade hissed a curse and tried to distance himself, but Sunstreaker pressed in to his back, keeping him in close quarters. Close combat was their specialty. Blockade, not so much.

He leveled both his guns and shot at the twins. The blasts managed to nick them in several places, though their thick armour absorbed most of the damage.

The small damage, however, proved to be a distraction as the cannon on his back whirled to life and got a heavy hit on Sunstreaker.

The gold mech snarled and backed up, his twin following suite. They'd underestimated the con.

"Tut tut." Taunted Blockade. "Giving up so easily. Even that little human whore of yours put up more of a fight."

He smirked when Sideswipe roared in anger and tried cutting into the maroon mech's side. Blockade twisted and elbowed the autobot in the back, sending him crashing to the ground.

Sides rolled and came back to his pedes with ease. The blow did little more that make his stumble.

"Oh dear, struck a nerve, have I?"

Both red and gold growled. Their servos were clenched tight around their weapons and their vision was bleeding red. They could not longer think in words or lucid thought. They'd long since gone past that.

They communicated by sending lightning quick feelings through their bond. Word were no longer needed. They'd been reduced to their most primal nature. Their most dangerous state of being.

"Let me tell you, that little flesh bag was delicious. You should really try her out." The con's glossa ran over his lip plating. "And how she screamed."

That was it. The final ties to their restrain had snapped.

With twin roars of anger and pain, red and gold charged. In perfect symmetry, their blades and claws tore into the decepticon.

Blockade shrieked in pain as the red ripped his arm from its socket and tossed it away. The gold slammed into him from the side and tore free a multitude of armour.

He'd gravely miscalculated their responce. His taunting should have clouded their judgment with anger, not focused their battle programing to such a degree.

He cried out in pain as one of the monsters ripped open his chassis while the other removed part of his face.

A powerful kick to the back of his knee severed his leg from the calf down, forcing him to his knees.

He knelt there, panting with broken vents, as the two demons circled him. For the first time in a very long time, there was fear in his optics. Gazing into the empty crimson light of the monsters' gazes, he saw a glimpse into hell itself.

There was nothing in those optics. The hatred had long since burt out. All that was left in those crimson abysses was an insatiable hunger for blood.

Before him stood two gods of war, creatures who's hunger would never be satisfied. They were monsters by design, not birth. In them, he saw the darkness of the Unmaker himself.

Without a word, they stopped before his kneeling form, emotionless gazes captivating his every breath. He couldn't remove his gaze from them.

In complete silence, they rammed their claws into his chest as one. The demons didn't utter a sound as they ripped out his spark and shattered it.

They didn't even give him a second glace as they walked away from his still falling corpse.

* * *

**A.N. Wow. Intense chapter. I bet you were all glad to see Blockade get his just desserts. I know I was. I had some trouble with that scene at first, but the amazing Lunarburst23 helped out tons. Thanks gurl!**

**Anyone else royally pissed at Shockwave?**

**So, who'd you like to kill that fraggin glitch, Optimus and Elita or the Twins and Katt? I'd say they both have an entitlement for revenge.**


	34. In Dreams We Seek

**Ch 33**

**A.N. I'm feeling over generous today, and honestly just want to get on with the story. There's so much good stuff ahead. So! I'm going to double post. Yeah, worship me, my minions! jk Kinda short, but you got two chapters in a day.**

**Anywhoozers, R&amp;R!**

* * *

**In Dreams We Seek**

_"The bridges we build to connect _

_The distance that makes us forget_

_Hate dividing us, love reminding us_

_Of our shared humanity _

_Hope can be a shadow fleeting_

_I would rather die believing _

_Capture it all in a final act of faith _

_We seek to understand _

_We cry with hand in hand _

_A story that needs to be told_

_An answer that begs to be found_

_The beauty we wish to behold_

_Is never too far away" _

**_-Dream Theater "Illumination Theory"_**

* * *

I woke up to soft grass. It was...nice. So different than what I expected to find. I was laying on my back, wispy tendrils of greenery swaying in the wind around me. Above was the night sky, filled to the bursting point with stars. And heigh above me shown twin moons.

My hands trailed over my body and onto the silky light blue dress I was wearing. I looked down to see that all my injuries were gone. What I wasn't expecting was to have silver skin.

I just sat there, staring at metallic skin. I brushed a hand over it, noting its softness.

Slowly, I sat up, enjoying the simple fact that I was free. I looked around me. I was shocked to realize this was the same place I'd met the Primes in my dream over two years ago.

And speak of the devil... there they stood.

I slowly got up and made my toward the Primes. My bare feet padded softly on the silk-like grass.

As usual, Solus stood the closest to me. She looked breath-taking in the moonlight, with her stark white armour and black accents, and her glowing blue hair.

Beside her stood Prima, tall and proud. He wore silver armour with red accents. His soft blue optics gazed down at me.

Slowly, the other nine Primes moved to stand around me. There was Alpha Trion with his magenta armour and bearded face. Beside him was Vector Prime in all his golden armored glory.

The copper and red Nexus grinned down at me, a mischievous twinkle in his optics. The ever serious Liege Maximo smacked him on the back of the helm. He nodded his elegant dark green helm at me in acknowledgment.

Alchemist Prime stood with his arms crossed over his wide silver girth. His left arm burned with fire while his right shimmered with ice. Floating over his shoulder was the grinning form of Micronus.

The cream and gold Amalgamous shared an equally large grin. Onyx Prime gave me a slight bow while Quintus waved, a serene smile in his angular face.

Solus bent down in front of me. "Hello young one," greeted the weapons smith.

I snorted. "I'm not exactly young anymore. Now that I know my past and stuff." I pointed out.

Micronus laughed in his bell like voice. "You may be much older than you once thought, but you are but an infant compared to us."

He had me there.

I looked around the gathered Primes. "So, what do you want?"

The centaur-like form of Onyx Prime stepped forward. His lower body was like a cross between a lion and a dragon while his upper half was lean with high crests, and from his shoulder blades spread a pair of magnificent wings.

"We want to explain some things to you." Said Onyx, his deep voice shaking the ground. He was like an earthquake, but gentle at the same time, if that made sense.

"What things?"

"That you are not the only one of your kind." Said Liege Maximo, Guardian of Balance.

"Only one of what?" I asked, confused.

Solus grinned at me. "You know the answer to that."

Nexus elbowed his sister playfully. "You sure? She seems a bit confused to me."

Solus rolled her optics but didn't comment. I opted to ignore him.

I pursed my lips in thought. Did I know the answer? My mind wandered to what they might of meant, then gasped when the realization struck me. "There's other cybertronians who've been reincarnated."

"Exactly, little one," rumbled Alchemist. He eyed Nexus. "I told you the femme was clever."

Nexus shrugged. "I never said she wasn't."

Alpha Trion gestured for his siblings to quiet. "You have question, little one?"

Bet your aft I do. "Who are the others?"

Vector Prime stepped forward and stabbed his great sword in the ground before me. I jumped back as the ground trembled.

From the blade erupted a flurry of thousands of blue sparks that swirled around us. They condensed into six blobs that slowly took shape.

Beside Quintus formed a woman pushing a little girl on a swingset. The wispy green prime smiled at the mother and child.

Next to Amalgamous appeared a young african american man with dreadlocks. It looked like he was the DJ at a club. A pair of headphones decorated his head while he tapped things on a laptop.

Lastly, in front of Onyx materialized three children, all sitting at a table eating lunch. The oldest was a tall girl with bright red hair. She seemed to be in her early teens. Beside her sat two boys, one who looked to only be two or three years old with curly black hair, and other with messy silver hair. He looked to be ten or eleven.

"Who are they?" I asked.

Alpha Trion was the one to answer. "They are those who were killed too soon, and still have something in this world to live for." He said cryptically.

When I looked at them again, they had changed. Around the figures were a ghost image of their cybertronian selves.

The woman's cybertronian body was elegant and regal with pearl armour. Her daughter was a ruby red sparkling with funny little crests.

I looked at the three children. They couldn't have looked any more different. The youngest boy was a soft blue colour with high antennas on his helm. He reminded me a little bit of Optimus.

The girl was tall and thin with pretty lavender plating. She too had antenna on her helm. The last of the children was a twitchy little silver bot with wide blue optics and four arms. He couldn't seem to sit still. The mechling reminded me of a kid with serious ADHD.

Last was the DJ guy. As a bot, he was short with silver armour and a blue visor. He had a sort of cocky grin that reminded me of Sideswipe.

I looked up at Alpha Trion and opened my mouth to ask him a question. My inquiry died in my through when I saw my refection in his shinny armour.

The being looking back at me was not of flesh and blood, but metal and energon.

She was tall and beautiful, with midnight black plating and electric blue veins. From her crown like helm tumbled thick strands of glowing hair. A serpentine tail flicked back and forth behind her. The reflection grinned at me, but there was sadness in her optics.

"It's time we woke up." She whispered.

My eyes snapped open.

* * *

**A.N. Any ideas who the bots are? Some are more obvious than others. Give em a guess when you leave a review please.**


	35. Paid In Blood

**Ch 35**

**Paid In Blood**

* * *

**A.N. Hey readers, the author is currently locked in a closet for not posting until 10:30, well past the time she should. So I, Katt, and giving you your author's note. :) **

**Maggie is currently working on a book about Cybertronians, but she's yet to get her ass in gear and finish it. But when she does, I'll make sure to have it posted on this wonderful site.**

**So, to make some things clear for this story, I give you:**

**Autobot 101!**

**I'll be covering cybertronian biology that the author has invented herself. First thing we'll discuss is mech vs femme. In this, there is no 'womb' that a sparkling is developed in. So no baby bump. Instead, there is a gestation chamber located right next to a bot's spark where the sparkling while reside until maturity. Both mechs and femmes have this gestation chamber, since either 'gender' and carry, though it's usually a femme.**

**During the war, the programming and information ports that turns on the gestation chamber is removed, preventing sparking (basically making them barren). Unfortunately, earth doesn't have the needed materials to recreate them, thus making it impossible to create sparklings until suitable materials can be found.**

**The young spark is carried for several years until it is mature enough to be born. Pregnancy is usually 5 earth years, but cybertronians beings as adaptable as they are, the gestation speeds up to 2 years.**

**One ready to be born, the spark detaches from its carrier and is sealed in the gestation chamber. There, a medic opens the chamber and removed the spark, then places it in a pre-made frame.**

**The spark decides if it is a mech or femme. A good medic can tell which it prefers even while the sparkling is connected the the carrier, and the appropriate frame can be made.**

**Frames are made with the barest of programs, though a spark can develop their own over time.**

**Another topic is interfacing *blushes* There's two kinds of interface, electric and physical. The cybertronian race evolves in steps. Originally, only femmes could bear sparklings, and the only kind of interface was physical (very similar to human sex) The next evolution allowed mechs to spark as well. The third was electric interface. Ports on both bots share electric shocks that have a similar sensation as physical.**

**Most bots use electric, though it's common in Kaon to use physical.**

**Sparking requires both spark bonding and interface. The bonding gives the energy to create the spark, while interface provides the data (DNA) for it.**

**End of lesson.**

* * *

_"Through corridors of darkness black horses ride  
Shields in the wind we try to hide  
Thousands of soldiers riding over the hills  
An not ending river we running for the thrill_

At the horizon the sun rises up  
Quietly we pray to the God above  
To give us the power for the endless fight  
To kill all the demons night for night

Back to back and eye to eye  
Screaming and fighting our blood runs dry"

**_-Grave Digger "Paid In Blood"_**

* * *

When my eyes snapped open, they only met darkness. I stifled a gasp as my pulse began to race. I was in the dark. The dark meant bad things. I'd been left in the dark far too long, waiting for that monster to come cut me open again, or for the other to defile me. I started to shake. I want out. Let me out.

But this darkness was different. Unlike the cold, unforgiving dark of the lab, this black was warm and comforting. It felt like home.

As my eyes adjusted, I realized it wasn't completely black, but a faint glowing blue. I looked around the small space I lay in. It was tiny, probably four feet by four by four, yet it didn't feel cramped. More like one of the pillow forts I used to make as a little girl, curled up in the small space as my mom read stories to me.

It was also warm. The floor beneath me was padded, yet appeared to be made of metal. I pressed my hand against one of the walls and it give in to my tough. Almost like a firm pillow.

Looking closely at the walls, I saw that they were actually small pieces overlapping each other. Beneath the panels glowed a soft blue light. A soft humming emanated from the glow.

Where on earth was I?

"H-hello?" I whispered. I winced at how hoarse my voice was.

_"Katt?" _I jumped in shock. The voice echoed all around me. And it sounded like... Sideswipe?

_"You're awake?" _The voice continued. Yup, it was Sideswipe.

"Y-yeah... Obviously." I gave a weak chuckle. "Where... where am I?"

It took a while before my friend answered. _"In my sparkling hold."_

I gasped. I might not know everything about Cybertronian biology, but I did know that a bot didn't develop a sparkling hold unless it was needed. The development of a hold isn't reserved to a creator. Adult siblings as well as appointed guardians of a sparkling will create one as well.

But something told me that Sides had never been an older brother or guardian. But that would mean... I suppressed a sob.

I pushed the depressing thoughts from my mind. I had more important things to worry about.

"Sides, can you let me out?"

_"No! No way. We've just got you back. I am not letting those damn cons get their claws on you again."_

My fists clenched. "You can't keep me in here. I need out. I need to kill that bastard. I need to kill _all_ of them."

_"Blockade's dead." _

I froze at his words, and the empty tone in which he said them "He- he's dead?"

_"Yes."_

"H-how?"

Quite... _"Sunny and I killed him."_

I swallowed. "And... and Shockwave and his little pet?"

_"Havn't found them yet..." _

I growled. "Then you need to let me out. I want to tear them apart!"

_"No way."_

"Sideswipe! Let. Me. Out!" I emphasized each word with a punch to the walls around me. I heard Sides' grunt of discomfort, but didn't let it faze me. I was too angry to feel any sympathy.

"Sides! You of all people should understand this! I need revenge. I need closure!"

There was a long silence, and them bright light blinded me. I lifted an arm to cover my eyes.

When my eyes adjusted, my breath caught in my throat. Beyond was a war-zone. Fire and brimstone rained down as plasma blasts and explosions rocked the world.

A large red hand reached in the hold and plucked me out. I glanced up to see Sideswipe's pained expression. He was worried about me, but this was something I needed to do.

"You should at least put something on." He growled.

I glanced down at my naked body and blushed. Yeah, that'd be a good idea. Only one problem. "I don't exactly have anything to wear."

A smirk graced Side's lips. He reached into his subspace and took out a blue... something. He handed it to me and I realized it was a dress. The exact same dress as the one I'd worn in my dream. I stared at it for a moment before taking it from him and slipping it on.

"Th-thanks."

Sides nodded and set me down. My legs wobbled a bit, but I managed to steady. Sideswipe once more reached into his subspace. This time he removed something metal. It was a human sized gun. He tossed the weapon to me and I caught it by reflex. The familiar feel of it was a comforting thing.

Griping it tightly, I raced off into the heat of battle. Sideswipe skated hot on my heals. I absently wondered where Sunstreaker was, but pushed the thought from my mind. I had a mech to kill.

Around me my friends and family battled decepticons. Energon and blood splattered on the ground. I ignored the warm liquid when I stepped in I puddle of red. Hatred swelled in me.

I took shots when I could, but in my weak state they didn't do much good. It was better than doing nothing.

I stumbled when a plasma shot blew up right nest to me. A pained cry rang out beside behind me. I looked in horror at the gravely wounded soldier that'd been caught in the blast.

I slowed in my pace, eyes wide. A man raced up to the fallen soldier and set to work of binding his wounds.

"Dad?" I croaked. My father glanced up at me and his strained face suddenly lit up in a relieved grin. He didn't say anything, simply smiled at me before continuing caring for the injured man.

I took a step towards him. Then another. Soon I was racing towards him. All I wanted to do was run to him, let him hold me. "Daddy." I sobbed.

Then everything went terribly wrong.

The deep rumble of a jet engine had me freeze and look up. Above me was a grey Raptor diving right at us. My breath caught in my throat when the jet transformed to reveal Starscreams bipedal form.

He leveled his blaster and pulled the trigger. Terror gripped me, leaving me immobile. A blurr move in front of me. I was pushed away and on to my back. The breath was knocked from my lungs as I hit the ground hard.

I lay prone for several seconds before shakily lifting myself up. What I saw caused my heart to stop.

"D-daddy?" Before me lay the bleeding figure of my father. A gapping hole was blasted in his chest. His wide, dead eyes stared at the sky. I shakily reached for him, my heart in denial.

"Daddy!" I clamored to my feet and fell next to my father. "Dad! Daddy!" I gripped his shoulders and shook him. "Daddy, wake up! Wake up!"

Despite my please, he didn't wake. "Daddy..." I buried my head in his bloody chest, the warmth slowly leaving it. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." I sobbed.

Cold resolve filled my heart and my gut. My jaw clenched and I bolted upright. I turned around to face a blaster, a traitorous seeker on the other end.

I felt no fear, only hate and cold resolve.

Slowly, I lifted my borrowed gun and aimed. I fired. I felt no pain when Starscream's bullet tore into my shoulder. Felt no gratification as my shot rang true. No joy as he fell backward, his chest torn open and bleeding.

I felt absolutly nothing.

I hardly noticed Sides leaned down next to me. Didn't respond to his panicked questioning of my well-being.

I slowly stood up, my heart dead and cold. My eyes scanned the battlefield, searching.

An empty grin lit my face when a saw a certain human stab a NEST soldier. With a burst of speed like I'd never felt before, I charged Matt.

My leg swung out, hitting him square in the chest. I felt no emotion when I heard the sound of ribs breaking.

Matt fell onto his back, blood spitting from his lips.

I stood over him, my legs on either side of his chest, my gun aimed at his head. Without remorse or emotion, I pulled the trigger.

Sudden light-headedness overtook me, and the last thing I felt was the splatter of warm blood as I fell next to the corpse of my betrayer...


	36. The Part That Hurts The Most

_Hiya guys. So I'm writing this in italic because bold hurts my eyes. XP In celebration for not having school tomorrow and getting to go to Anime Matsuri, I'm posting early! You'll still get a chapter tomorrow, but I felt you guys deserved this._

_I've make a poll where you can vote on the two yet-to-be-published stories you like best. The winner will be published immediately, and the others posted in order of their popularity. I may be adding some for to the list as I come up with more stories._

_If you didn't see, last chapter had a bit of an excerpt from Katt, giving you a bit of cybertronian facts. Go read it. It greatly pertains to the story and will help in understanding it. _

_So I wasn't able to finish my Sideswipe cosplay in time for the con tomorrow, so I'm going as a Trinity Blood character instead, Astharoshe Asran. _

* * *

**Ch 36**

**The Part That Hurts The Most**

_"I havn't lost myself in a long time_

_I never tried to care when I wanted to_

_I just wanna be part of something_

_I just wanna be real like you_

_Sometimes I feel like a monster_

_Sometimes I feel like a saint_

_I'm on my knees, you're my favorite disease_

_Silent warnings tell me_

_I've let things come undone_

_Show me, teach me_

_The way to Heaven_

_'Cause no other way can"_

**_-Thousand Foot Krutch "Favorite Disease"_**

* * *

I woke up to throbbing pain in my head. Bum bum bum. I felt my heart in my head. Was that normal?

And my arm. That hurt too. And my chest. Actually, I hurt everything. No, where. Everywhere...What?

I took a shaky breath and tried to open my eyes. The burning light made me squeeze them shut again. Bad lights. Hurt my eyes. You get spank.

Another deep breath and I tried again. It took several flippys before my eyes adjusted enough to see without pain. No, blinks. Flipys were blinks. Whatever.

My vision was surprisingly blurry. I tried flip-...er, um... blinking.

No change. Notta.

Then I tried closing my left eye. My vision became sharp. Knife sharp. I like knives...

Now other side, I thought. Blurry. Poo, I don't like blurry eyes.

There must be something wrong with my left eye... Nah, it's totally fine.

I closed my eyes and tried to think on what might of caused it. Kinda hard to do with drugs filling your system. Was it drugs? Or had I been drinking agin?

Wait... wasn't I underaged? Had I even had alcohol before?

Me no know...

When I opened my eyes again my vision was completely normal. Weird...

I was in a hospital bed, the scratch sheets told me. Yah, they whispered it seductivly in my ear. Sheets are sexy...

The room was empty and bland as any hospital. Hospitals are barf. A half dozen wires and IVs were attached to me. Beep, beep, beep, I muttered in my head.

I'm a monitor!

No, I think what I need monitored right now is my sanity.

Some of the monitors were attacked to wires on my chest or head. Attacked? No, attached... I think... White stiff was all over me. What was it called again? Oh yah, band-aids. I wish I had Hello-Kitty bandaids. Mom used to give me those when I got an ouchie... I miss my mama...

I shook away the thought. Obviously I had been through something pretty bad.

I could remember hazy pieces. A metal room, a one eyed bot, some yellow femme with a weird voice... I lay back down but winced when something stabbed into my left arm.

After a hissed breath I pulled away my sheets to get ride of the offending object.

What I saw whacked a bit of lucidity in me.

My arm was swollen and red, the bone clearly broken and twisted oddly, but had been set. What really got me was the brilliant blue shimmering under my skin, through my veins.

Before I could ponder more, an adjoining door to the medbay slid open.

Out stepped a slim man in scrubs and a lab coat. Was his coat really tie-die? No, no, n-yes. What? His hair was short and brown and he wore thin rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose. I like glasses...

Why was he f-familiar? My brain was on all-time slow it seemed.

The doctor looked up from the clipboard he was holding and stared at me with unnaturally blue eyes.

I couldn't seem to break his intense gaze of gaze-y-ness. He was so, just, so... bunny...

Finally he spoke.

"Well, you're finally awake." He said gruff... something. -Ly? Yah, gruffly. I was shocked that his sound-voice-thingy was so familiar.

"R-ratchet?" I asked, my own voice sore-ish and desert. WTF is wrong brain?!

"Yes. No human doctor would have been able to keep you online." He snorted.

"But, you're human..." I asked confused. My voice looked to be getting a little butter. Heh, butter. I like butter...

"Katt, this is simply a holoform. My real body is in the autobot medbay next door."

"Oh. I knew dat..." My long term memory was finally leaking back. The twins had holoforms. Very attractive holoforms... Pretty twinsies...

"Now, how is your spark feeling?" Ratchet's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, um, eh... don't you mean my...um... heart?" I asked confused once more. It wasn't like Ratchet to mix up human squishy stuff. What's it called again? Anomaly?

"No, I mean spark. You have one now."

"I have what?!" I screeched. My brain finally cleared all the way.

Just then Alex burst through the door.

He looked horrible. His black hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes, and it looked like he hadn't changed his cloths in days. Maybe he hadn't.

"Al?" I whispered. My voice was once again hoarse.

"Yeah." He smiled, tears growing in his eyes. "Katt!" He ran over to me and wrapped me in a gentle hug, being careful not to touch my aching chest. "I thought I'd never see you agin." He pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"You just had to go get your ass kidnapped?! I am never letting you out of my sight again! I swear to god!" There were tears in his eyes. "Screw you Katt. You were so messed up when they brought you back. Your heart stopped Katt! You fucking _died_!"

He held me close to him and sobbed. "I thought you were gone. But you're okay now. You're okay. You're back. You're okay..."

I hugged him tight and buried my head in his chest "How long was I out?" I asked meekly.

Alex opened his mouth to answer but Ratchet beat him to it. "Almost a week."

"A week...?"

"Yah Katt. You're injuries were... _bad_. God, parts of you looked like ground beef." He looked ill just talking about it. "But Ratchet... he saved your life."

"Ratch said something about me having a spark..." I said weakly.

"That twisted pitspawn Shockwave experimented on you." Ratchet spat. "Somehow, he removed your human heart and replaced it with a spark." He explained.

That's when I noticed the IV drips. One was the stander clear fluid to keep me hydrated. Another filled with dark red. The last drip was a bright metallic blue.

Energon.

My eyes followed the tube to where it was attached to me. It wasn't stuck in my arm. No, there was a long needle pierced straight down in my chest.

Then I realized, I was no longer human.

I swallowed thickly. I wasn't human. My hands found their way to my head. I wasn't human. My fingers dug into my scalp. I wasn't human. My eyes burned. I wasn't human. I started to scream. _I'm not human! Not human! Not human! No no no! This isn't real. Nothumannothuman this is wrong wrong wrongwrong-_

"Katt!"

I jerked up, eyes wide and panicked. They landed on the two gold and red blurry things in front of me. Realizing I was crying, I wiped away my tears to see Sunny and Sides looking at me worriedly.

"I-I'm fine" I said horsely.

"You're _not_ fine." Stressed Sideswipe.

"You were screaming." Sunstreaker added, much calmer, but I could see the worry clear as day in his optics.

I swallowed again, my throat feeling suddenly dry. I glanced down to realize I was shaking. "I'm fine..." I murmured again, my head bowed. A thought struck me like a thunderbolt.

My head snapped back up. "My dad." I gasped. "Where's my dad?!" I was starting to scream again. "Dad?! Wh-where's my dad? Daddy?!"

The three bots around me glanced between each other mournfully. Finally, Ratchet said, "Katlyn, your father is dead... I'm sorry."

I began to shake even harder. No, this wasn't right. He couldn't be dead. My daddy couldn't be dead. He was the last of my family. He can't be gone!

But my memories told me otherwise. The image of his twisted and broken body, blood soaking his cloths, a hole shot through his chest.

I began to sob.

This isn't right. It's not true. It's not! I won't let it be true. He's here. He's alive. My daddy is _not_ dead. He's _not_!

My nails dug into my scalp hard enough to make it bleed. I screamed.

I screamed and screamed and screamed.

It hurt! Primus it hurt it hurt it hurt!

My hands fell away from my head, blood on my finger tips. I shook my head violently, and and forth, back and forth until I was dizzy.

It's a dream! It's a dream!  
I screamed until my voice cracked and my throat went dry. I cried until my eyes almost swelled shut. I shivered until my muscles began to spasm in pain.

I fell limp.

I was tired. Just so tired. Tired of crying. Tired of screaming. Tired of being afraid. Afraid to loose those I loved.

My heavy eyes closed as my chin fell against my chest. I was done. Just so... done.

Something warm brush agains my back. I lifted my head tiredly to see what had done it. I glanced behind me to see Sideswipe gently stroking my back with a finger. A deep melodic growl filled the air. Sunstreaker had started up his engine so the deep vibrations could still my nerves.

It was working. I calmed fractionally, leaning into Side's touch and listening to Sunny's lullaby.

Exhaustion quickly overtook me and I found myself drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	37. Making Love As Tears Fall

**Ch 37**

**Mature Content Warning!**** Self harm, suicide, overdosing, and sex. In a way, this is a smut scene, but at the same time it isn't. I don't want it to be porn for the sake for porn, but something that really develops my characters and moves the story along. This is an emotional scene that just happens to contain sex.**

**Also, so sorry for not posting yesterday. I was busy as all hell. Went to the con, which was awesome. I dressed as Astha Asran from Trinity Blood. Didn't buy anything, sadly, but I saw some pretty epic costumes. The best one was probably the Corpse Bride. She was so pretty!**

* * *

**Making Love As Tears Fall**

_"Dulling from within to find a reason for it all_

_Lost for years_

_In the storm_

_Waiting for the rain to stop me from washing me away_

_I held on tight_

_Awaiting night"_

_"And I lay me down to sleep_

_And find a world where I was free"_

_"Imagine a place_

_Where dreams lead the way_

_And all of your colors fade the grey_

_Imagine the dream_

_Now close both your eyes_

_Fall into the violet skies"_

**_-In This Moment "Violet Skies"_**

* * *

The days following my rescue went by in a haze. We had my dad's funeral, along with six other NEST soldiers who'd lost their lives.

We had a memorial for Skids, Mudflap, Jolt and Flareup. The bots mourned them, especially the femmes.

I couldn't bring myself to care.

My body was healing well. I no longer needed energon transfusions. The butchered piece of meat and energy in my chest was stabilizing. I now had a half heart, half spark beating in my ribcage.

My brutalized lower regions had been so damaged that Ratchet had been forced to remove most of it. I would never be able to have children. The length of what Blockage had pounded into me had ruined my reproductive parts. The rest of it had healed enough that, if I ever got over the emotional scars, sex would still be an option. Not that I wanted to ever be touched in that way again.

The energon in my body made my veins glow a little in dim light. My eyes were also brighter, so unlike how I felt on the inside.

For five days I refused to leave my closet. I just sat there in the corner, crying until I didn't have any tears.

I didn't eat, drink, and hardly slept. At first people would come by and try and get me to come out. When I didn't make a sound, they slowly stopped coming. Only Sunny, Sides, and Ratchet checked on me after that.

The only reason I even came out of that closet was to vomit my stomach out. It had only been a little bit of saliva, then dry heaving.

The twins wouldn't let me go back in there after. They made sure I ate and drank at least a little, slept an hour or two, and didn't do anything to hurt myself.

That stage hadn't come yet. With mom, it had been a week of mourning, a few days of extremely violence behavior, then attempted suicide.

I seemed to be following the same pattern.

When I finally rejoined the living, the first thing I did was punch a soldier hard enough to give him a serious concussion. I don't even remember what had made me do it, I just knew I wanted to make someone else hurt.

The humans had given me a wide berth after that. There was only a bloody nose and broken collar bone after.

Not even the bot's were safe. In a sparing match, I ripped out a vital energon line in Bee's hand. He'd had to go to Ratchet to keep from bleeding out too much.

The scary thing, I hadn't felt anything.

It's been eight days since I got rescued. Eight days since my dad died.

Eight days later, and I've finally hit rock bottom...

* * *

I stared blankly at the tile wall in front of me. Burning hot water cascaded over my shoulders, drowning my thick brown hair and burning my too dry eyes.

Shivers rocked my body, even though my naked skin was flushed red from the heat. Laying carelessly on its side next to me was an empty bottle of Tylenol. Two hours before, it had been full.

Now, all fifty of the 500mg pills resided in my stomach. I felt my abdomen clench as the muscles spasmed.

Dizziness and pain fogged my head as I fumbled with the cybertronian knife I'd been given last christmas by both my twins.

My twins...

_I'm so sorry._ I thought. _I just can't do this anymore. It hurts too much. I love you. _I pressed the knife against my inner arm, only to jerk it away as I vomited in the water. It was mostly water and bile, as I hadn't eaten anything in the last two days.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, wincing at the acidic taste of my own vomit. I'd only just risen the knife again when more contractions hit me. The knife fell from my hand as I leaned over, dry heaving. My naked body was racked with shivers and thick drops of sweat were being washed down with the water.

The nausea momentarily passing, I once again picked up the blade and, with a quick slash, cut as deep as I could. The razor sharp weapon easily cut through my muscle and fat, going deep enough to even knick the bone. Soon blood was mixing with the water and sweat.

I was already beginning to feel faint. Purple was starting to overtake clear as I bled out. With shaking hands, I lifted the gift to my neck and started to dig in.

Thin beads of blood made their way to the surface of my body as the cold metal bit in deeper.

My arms began to shake too much and I was force to drop the knife. Thick trails of blood rolled down my throat as I doubled over again and vomited out nothing.

My hand was reaching once more for the knife when the bathroom door broke off its hinges.

Standing in the doorway were the panicked looking human forms of my twins. Two pairs of fiery blue eyes locked on to my own. I saw the terror in them, and a pang of guilt cut through my already damaged heart.

"Katt..." Sideswipe gasped. They both took in my shaking and bleeding body with looks of horror.

"I-i'm s-" I couldn't finish, as my stomach rioted against me and I was once again doubled over, dry heaves overtaking me.

Both holoforms ran to me and knelt down in the water with me. Sides bent over my left while Sunny looked around helplessly from my right.

"What happened?" Sunstreaker asked, panic in his voice. I glanced up at both of them, then to the empty bottle lying next to me.

Understanding registered in their eyes. "Oh, Katt..." Sideswipe breathed. "Oh Primus Katt. What did you do?"

I felt a strong grip take hold of my right shoulder. I glanced up to see Sunstreaker's pale face looking at me with wide eyes. "What did you do?"

My jaw began to tremble. I shook my head, drops of water and blood flying around me. I could already feel my damn body healing. Feel the drugs being purged from my system and the wounds slowly healing up.

I let out a sob. "I just wanted it to end." I wept. "It just hurts so much! I can't do it anymore!" I screamed.

"We need to get you to Ratchet."

I shook my head. "No. There's no point. I'm already healing." I felt them both scan me to see if what I said was true.

"How is that possible?" Breathed Sunstreaker.

I shrugged, hiccuping. "Every-every time I try to kill myself, I can't. I just fucking _can't_." I began to cry harder.

My sobs were interrupted when two pairs of arms wrapped around me and held me close. I cried into their soaked clothing, my naked body shaking as we huddled together under the water.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I kept saying over and over again.

"It's okay." Murmured Sideswipe.

"We're here. Don't worry." Soothed Sunstreaker.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours.

"I know who you lost." I whispered at last. Both twins froze. Still, I continued. "I know who died to make you so... bitter. So broken." I looked up at them, at their shocked expressions. "Her name was Havoc. And Megatron killed her."

"H-how?" Sideswipe croaked.

"Because she's in here," I tapped my forehead, "and here." I gestured to my chest. "Ever since I was little, I've had dreams about cybertron, about the war, the autobots and decepticons. And about you."

They looked at me with confusion.

"In my dreams... I'm a cybertronian. A femme born in Kaon. My creators were killed when I was young. Their murderers sold me into slavery."

I watched as recognition slowly filled their eyes. This story was familiar.

"I killed my owner, and became a gladiator. That's where I met the two of you. We became friends, then lovers, then...mates." I swallowed. "We were decepticons." I continued. "We fought and killed autobots, because it was all we knew. But then I-I..." I felt tears burning in the back of my eyes. "I s-sparked... I...I went to F-flotilla... and then M-megatron."

I began to sob all over again. The twins just held me as I cried out my heart and soul. I hardly noticed them glance between themselves, shock and a faint glimmer of hope in their expressions.

Sideswipe cupped my chin with his hand and lifted my face up to look in his eyes. "Havoc...?" He whispered, hoping, pleading it to be true.

I nodded. "Yeah. Me and her... we're the same. The P-primes," I hiccuped, "the Primes said it was r-reincarnation..." I licked my lips. My eyes traveled between each of their own.

"It's me." I whispered.

I was suddenly enveloped in two crushing hugs. My nails dug into their shoulders as I hugged them back.

"My twins... my beautiful twins." I sobbed. "I'm so confused. I'm her... she's me. But we're not." I pressed my face into the hollow of Sunstreaker's neck. "I am but I'm not." I cried.

I felt soft kisses brush against my forehead and shoulders.

"It doesn't matter." Murmured Sideswipe.

"We love you either way." Finished Sunstreaker.

I let out a strangled laugh. They loved me. I felt like my soul would burst from all the swirling emotions.

"Thank you." I sobbed. "Thank you. I love you. I love you both." My bare chest pressed against both of theirs as they pulled me into their shared laps. My body shook as I cried.

"It hurt." I whimpered. "It hurt s-so bad. W-when he tore t-them out. M-megatron tore them out a-and c-crushed them like they were n-nothing."

My mates mourned with me. We mourned for the death of our children, for the death I died.

It slowly registered that I was sitting naked in their laps, that my bare breasts were pressed against them, that Sunny's leg was situated between my own.

I felt my cheeks flush instinctually, but there was no embarrassment.

I shifted and gasped as fire burned its way from where Sunny's leg touched me all the way to the base of my skull.

A sudden, aching need filled me. All the way from my toes to the top of my head, I began to heat up, a deep huger tearing me apart. Warmth filled my belly. "I need you." I whispered. I felt them freeze against me, unsure of what I meant.

"Please." I choked out. "I need- I need you both." The heat in my chest had risen to a near unbearable temperature.

"I-I want you to make love to me." I whispered, my face pressed between both their shoulders. "I can't take it anymore!" I practically screamed. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I need... I need you in me again. Even if it's just our bodies, even... even if the bond isn't there, I just need you to love me."

My trembling lips were suddenly stilled by Sunstreaker's gentle mouth. The need continued to build in me and I pressed hard into the kiss. Sunstreaker responded with equal force. I gasped when he bit down on my bottom lip, causing the burning in my nerves to ignite me into an inferno.

We pulled away slowly, both breathing heavy and dazed.

"We _do_ love you." Sunstreaker whispered against my neck. The burning continued to raise until my skin was literally making steam and my veins glowed. I gasped, the pleasant burn filling my chest. I pressed my hands against the skin between my breasts, and watched in awe and confusion as it lit up a blinding blue.

"Wha-?" Two tendrils of hot white lightning sprang from my chest and slammed into the twin's own. We all three gasped as a rush of sensation and emotion plowed into us with all the grace of a bulldozer. I arched back as intense pleasure racked my every nerve. My eyes rolled back in my head as the heat swelled and consumed my every fiber.

I was suddenly overtaken with an overwhelming sense of _completion_. A ragged gasp left my lips as feelings of adoration and love filled me. Feeling that were not me own.

**"We love you." **Whispered a voice in my head and in my spark. I nearly wept at the sound. It was the voice of my mates, speaking as one voice and one spark.

**"We love _all_ of you."** They told me.** "We love who you are, who you were, who you can be."**

I was pulled close to Sideswipe as he capture my lips in his own. The kiss blazed with passion, with need. I eagerly excepted the advance, moving my mouth against his own, alighting sparks along the soft flesh.

**"Havoc was our mate, but so are you."**

I broke away only to take Sunstreaker's mouth to my own. Sideswipe's hands began to wander down my body as I kissed his twin. I shivered as he brushed against the side of my exposed breast.

**"You are our mate." **The said in unison. **"We want you."**

I moaned against Sunstreaker's lips, the taste so unbearably sweet. I gasped as Sides began to kiss me along my shoulders. His soft lips trailed along my collar bone and down the front of my chest. The heat in me built as he kissed along my breast. I pulled away from Sunny to run my teeth along his neck, causing him to gasp and moan.

They both moved to kneel on either side of me with me sitting atop Sides' right leg and Sunny's left. I gasped loudly as Sides began to kiss me along my sternum and down the valley of my chest. Sides' mouth opened around my left breast suckling my nipple.

Liquid heat raced through me, making me arch slightly into the touch. I moaned softly fisting my hands in Sunny's hair and pressed my face into his shoulder. He gently pulled away as he kissed his way down to my other breast to lavish it with gentle licks.

I felt Sides leave my breasts to kiss his way further down my body. His lips brushed over my belly, then went further to ghost over the subtle 'v' beneath. His hot breath fanned over my sensitive flesh as he spread my legs and knelt between them. I whimpered, my body alight with fire.

Sunny moved to sit behind me, my back leaning into his strong front. From there he teased and nipped at my ear and neck.

Movement between my legs pulled my attention back to Sideswipe. I felt his tongue flicked out over my bud making me gasp and moan. "Sides..."

Sunny took my jaw in his hand and moved my head up to take my lips once again. With his hands he continue to massaging my chest. His lips held fiercely against mine, muffling any sound I made when Sides started sensuously flicking his tongue over my womanhood, sending unbelievable gratification through me. I unconsciously started thrusting my hips back slowly creating more of the sensation. Small tendrils of humor flowed through the bond from Sides.

His soft tongue continuously flicked back and forth over my bud, then down to my opening, then back up around my bud to suck at it. I panted and gasped. Moaned and cried. Tears of passion began to fall down my cheeks as they loved my body.

Pleasure tore through every inch of me building into a tight knot in my lower stomach. I threw my head back and cried out when I felt one last lick that made instant euphoria shoot through me. The sensation was like an intense warmth clenching and unclenching every muscle in my body simultaneously until I felt like jelly.

I slumped back against Sunstreaker once it passed. He gently rubbed circles on my back as I came down from my high. It had been nothing like I'd ever felt before.

Once my heart had stopped its frantic beating, I turned my body around once more to face them. I desperately tug at their cloths. In a moment, the nanates making up the fabric vanished, leaving them just as naked as me.

Sunny gently laid me down on the cool tile, then bend over and ravaged my breasts. My hands wrapped around his shoulders, my nails digging in deep enough to bypass the nanates and scratch the protoform beneath.

Sides moved to kneel between my slightly spread legs, kissing and licking over my stomach and hips. While doing so, he took hold of my thighs and pushed my legs farther apart.

Once my legs were spread as far as they could possibly go, my mates pressed their lengths against my opening. I hadn't realized just how big they were until then. I tensed in preparation for the intrusion.

**"Shhh, just relax. We would never willingly hurt you."** Sides stroked my hair gently.

My eyes quickly slammed shut as I willed my body to relax when I felt them actually pressing up against me. Memories of when I had been in this situation last time came flashing back, the torture I went through with Blockade. It almost made me want to run away and hide.

A gentle pressure on the middle of my chest forced me to open my eyes. Both of my mechs had their hands pressed over where my now awakened spark resided.

Their eyes were locked on mine, somehow reassuring me with just one look that they would never hurt me. And I...believed them. I could feel their reassurances coursing through me. They wouldn't hurt me. They never had.

"Ok...I'm ok." I swallowed. "I need this."

The three of us just stared each other down for another moment before Sides pushed in slowly. He moved in fully and gave a series of gentle thrusts moving his length in a circular motion to loosen me.

I shuddered and moaned thrusting back slightly.

He groaned and grabbed one of my hips to help me move better. Sunny grabbed the other hip and pressed himself against my opening.

And then he was sliding in. I winced, it stung a bit. Sides movements coupled with the lubrication coating my apex were making the intrusion easier. He slid all the way in leaving me feeling so full that I doubted either of them could actually move. I certainly felt stretched to my limit.

Of course the twins and I always found a way to make things work, and now was no different. Both drew back in sync and gave a gentle thrust to seat themselves back in my heat. The feel of it made me gasp and arch into them.

They bowed over my chest until both were pressed against me as they started thrusting into me. Sides claimed my lips in a passionate kiss both of us panting and gasping into each other's mouth. Sunny kissed my neck groaning with each thrust of his hips.

I thrust back as best I could feeling the love I felt for them spurring me on. It felt so good. I wanted it to be like this forever. Just them and me after everything that we had to go through to get to this point. Just forget the hell we'd lived through and think only of the now.

Gradually the speed of their thrusts sped up until my hips were being pinned down to the cool wet tile. I moaned and writhed underneath them remembering the last time that we had been together. Only with me as a different femme. As Havoc. It had been just like this. Loving and fast, demanding. Something in my chest tightened as my pleasure spiked higher.

I could feel by body responding, tightening in upcoming release again. The twins must have sensed it too because they pressed harder into me making all three of us cry out. Their attentions became so much more animalistic, hips practically slamming into mine over and over again. Each time driving me closer and closer to another release. And they were on their way too.

Then it all came crashing down around us in a giant wave with one more thrust of their hips into mine. I arched screaming as release hit me hard, my body racking with wave after wave of pleasure.

My twins stiffened and thrust harder with identical snarls of ecstasy as something warm and scalding hot filled me.

We rocked together until the wave subsided and they lay down on either side of me, exhausted. I was gently picked up and spooned between the two, my front to Sides. I nuzzled against his neck, a deep purr resounding from my chest.

I was content to just lay there, basking in their love and adoration.


	38. Ashes Of A Phoenix

**Ch 37**

**Another chapter, yay!**

* * *

**Ashes Of A Phoenix**

_"A leader, a learner  
A lawful beginner  
A lodger of lunacy  
So lucid in a jungle  
A helper, a sinner  
A scarecrow's agonizing smile"_

"Oh! Minutes go round and round  
Inside my head  
Oh! My chest will now explode  
Falling into pieces  
Rain breaks on the ground-blood!"

"One minute forever  
A sinner regretting  
My vulgar misery ends"

"(And I) ride the winds of a brand new day  
High where mountain's stand  
Found my hope and pride again  
Rebirth of a man"

"Time to fly..."

**_-Angra "Rebirth"_**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. There was a horrible pain in my chest, in my muscles. Even my bones seemed to sting.

I slipped out of my bed, but stopped short. Cold air hit my exposed body and I shivered. Looking down, I realized I was wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. A light purple blush warmed my cheeks at my mostly nude state.

"I'm too tired for this shit." I muttered as I made my way towards the bathroom attached to my loft.

After doing my business, I flipped on the water of my bathtub. The dull patter of the water spraying out helped sharpen my dull senses. I tore off the boxers, not even bothering to lock the door, modesty be damned.

After dropping the sweaty clothing on the floor, I took a look at myself in the mirror. I was paler than normal with dark bags under my eyes. My hair was long and tangled with dried sweat. My body felt battered and bruises and there were several healing wounds on my wrist and neck.

"What the hell happened to you Katt?" I mumbled.

The chilly air seemed to have managed to chase away the fog in my head. Slowly the events of the last few days came back to me. My eyes widened with the coming realization that the past week had not been a dream.

I had been kidnapped. My dad was dead. Sides and Sunny... A deep purple blush lit up my cheeks even as a dreamy smile spread across my face.

I looked my body over again, noting the sore muscles in my lower regions, the oddly shaped bruises, and... oh my god is that a bite mark?!

I slowly lowered my nude body to the ground to wait for the bath to fill, careful of my soreness. That's when I noticed the warmness in my chest and the steady flow of emotions that I was pretty sure weren't my own.

The sensation was so tantalizingly familiar...

It was my bond. My _spark_ bond.

I gasped it realization. I knew who I was. Who I _am_. "I am Havoc." I murmured. "But I'm Katt too..." My eyes fell to my chest. A light blue glow was coming from beneath the skin. My hand brushed over the glow.

I could feel both my mates in the back of my mind. They felt like static, but soothing and calm. I remembered the feeling from my life before. They were a distance away, and with how weak the newborn bond was, I could only feel a slight impression from them, not full thoughts like I used to. I smiled anyway. I was content to listen to the gentle buzz in my mind, even if it was weak.

I remained there for I don't know how long. It could have been minutes, it could have been days.

Judging by how the bath didn't overflow, it was most likely the former.

Shaking my head, I got up and slipped into the now full bath. The hot water did wonders to my sore body.

I ducked my head under the water and rubbed my scalp. My nails ran through my hair, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

But something felt off.

I pulled away my hands to see fist fulls of dark brown hair. I frantically reached for my head to feel more hair fall off. My eyes grew wide as I felt my near bald head.

Then I glanced down.

A scream ripped through my throat, tearing my vocal chords with its intensity.

My once clear bath tub was now a deep maroon. I tried standing up, but splashed back down when I slipped.

The iron taste of blood flooded my mouth and nose. I resurfaced, choking on my own blood.

Pulling myself up, I tumbled out of the dark red mess, taking most of it with me.

I looked myself over, trying to find the wound. Only there _wasn't _one. The blood wasn't just on me, it was _seeping _out of my pores.

I scrambled to my feet and caught my reflection in the mirror. Blood was dripping from every opening in me. Red came from my eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. I gurgled up a scream again, only to feel bile rising in my throat.

Falling to my knees, I threw up a mix of stomach acid and blood. In the middle of the lumpy pile was... my kidney? I shrieked and fell onto my back. Vomit once more filled my mouth but I did my best to swallow it down.

It didn't work.

The other kidney soon found it's place on the floor.

I shakily got to my feet.  
I needed to find help.

My legs shook as I stumbled out of the bathroom and through my room. I tried climbing down the circular stairs leading from my loft, but slipped and fell ten feet down. My body was jarred painfully at my impact. I groaned, noticing the splatter of blood and fluid that accumulated around me. I glanced around our room, but realized with dread that the room was empty. Where were my mates?! I scrambled up and limped out the door. I needed help. The hallway beyond was empty so I made my way to the main hanger.

Several times I collapsed to vomit, but it was mostly dry heaves. The only new organ to leave me was a liver.

Finally I made it to the hanger where several dozen people went about their business.

I gave a strangled cry to alert them. I was too weak to make much noise but somehow managed a gurgled "Help!"

All heads turned to see the naked girl covered in blood leaning against a wall. I must have looked pretty pathetic.

Several people ran to help me while others went to get a medic.

An african american woman reached me just as I threw up again.

"Oh god!" She yelled when she saw my stomach laying in a puddle of other body fluids. The organ was still attached to my large intestine, laying half out of my mouth.

My body was shaking violently even though I was burning up. My jaw clenched and the intestine slid from my lips as it was cut by my teeth.

"Get Ratchet!" The woman yelled then turned back to me. "It'll be okay." She murmured. "Ratchet's coming."

I curled myself into a little ball, arms wrapping around my chest. A strange tearing sensation came from my chest and I looked down to see the flesh rubbing off beneath my hands. A horrible itching overtook my senses and I couldn't help but scratch. Everywhere my nails touched skin pealed away. The pool of blood around me was quickly topped with layers of skin and muscle.

The woman started to gag, but managed to hold it in.

My arms itched the worst. I scratched violently at them until all that was left was bone.

Only, it wasn't bone.

It was metal.

Just as I started to inspect my now metal skeletal structure, a search and rescue hummer, followed by an ambulance, came speeding at me with sirens blaring.

Ratchet nearly slammed into several soldiers, but missed them last minute.

His tires screeched as he stopped and transformed before coming to a full halt.

"Primus," he breathed when he saw me.

First Aid transformed next to him. He looked even more shocked at my condition.

Ratchet scanned me before turning to his apprentice. "First Aid, get me human IVs, a medical cot, bandages and..." He paused with a worried look on his faceplates. "Three gallons of energon."

First Aid opened his mouth to question the mech, but Ratchet's irritated growl sent him racing off to do as told.

Ratchet's holoform shimmered to life next to me and looked me over.

"Oh, Primus," he murmured again.

"Ratch.." I whimpered in pain. The gentle hum in the back of my head grew louder and more active. My twins were coming. "I think... I think I'm metal now."

If Ratchet could look any more horrified, he did now. I showed him my arm. It was now entirely void of flesh, save for small stains of blood on the shinny metal.

Ratchet scanned me, then scanned me again.

Before he could speak I threw up again. Before me now lay the rest of my intestines, my lungs, and pretty much anything else resembling flesh.

A horrible burning spread over my face. I claw at it and whole chunks of skin came off. My ears came free, them my nose. Cheeks, chin, lips, all gone.

I spit and out came my tongue and all my teeth.

I clawed at my eyes and soon those too were laying on the ground.

Every inch of me was peeling off to reveal a... protoform?

"Katlyn, you're... completely metal."

It was then that First Aid came back. Every bit of me had changed, from my processor to my spark case. I had vents, pedes, servos, tanks. Nothing organic was left.

Then I passed out...

* * *

_Optics: online._

_Pedes: functional._

_Servos: stiff but usable._

_Armor:... needs immediate repair._

_Warning! Basic protoform exposed! Warning!_

Optics opened.

Red vision.

Emergency.

Glance around.

There, metal.

Get up.

Run.

_Claws: activated._

Hold on.

_Magnetic pulses: activated._

Metal tears.

Armour forms.

Grow.

Need to grow.

Taller and taller.

Memories fluttering beneath my closed optics.

Danni and Opi dying.

Kaon.

Scamp.

Slavery.

Rape.

Killing.

Gladiator.

The twins.

My twins.

The war.

Megatron.

Fighting autobots.

Flotilla.

My children.

Dying.

My optics shot open and my vision became red...

* * *

**Bwhahahaha cliffhanger! And to get an idea of what Katt's transformation looks like, check out the werewolf transformation from Hemlock Grove.**


	39. From The Fire I Rise

**Ch 39**

**So guys, this fic turns a year old today. Happy birthday!**

**And holy shee-ot! I just checked out my stats for this story. I have gotten 27,737 views so far. That. Is. A. Lot.**

**And I've got readers from a crap tone of places; US, UK, Canada, Australia, Singapore, Spain, Romania, Germany, France, Argentina, Denmark, Sweden, Netherlands, Hungary, Poland, Italy, Norway, Korea, Mexico, Serbia, Indonesia, New Zealand, Brazil, _and_ Ireland.**

**Like, fuck bro!**

**We've had a great year, yah? 38 chapters, 78,627 words, 170 favorites, 2 communities, 203 followers and 205 reviews. Wow, I'm just blown away. Thanks you guys for supporting this fic.**

***hold wine glass* Here's to another great year!**

* * *

**From The Fire I Rise**

_Pawns and queens and Gods will marvel. _

_Are you set to stage?_

_The thieves and crooks are bound to starve_

_but the fire you set will light your way._

**_-Sullivan "You Don't Mean It"_**

* * *

Yelling filled the NEST base. Two vehicles sped toward the main hanger, sirens blaring. Ratchet and First Aid narrowly avoided several humans.

Optimus turned from where he was having a conversation with the visiting Secretary of Defense and instead followed behind the medics. Secretary Keller remained behind.

The sight that met the Prime's optics was horrifying.

Humans were gathered around Ratchet and First Aid where they seemed to be tending to someone on the ground. The smell of fresh blood mixed with energon filled the air and Optimus could hear several humans cry out in horror at the sight before them.

He made their way toward the gathering.

Suddenly First Aid transformed and sped off toward the med bay. Ratchet remained next to his patient.

Laying before the medic was a pile of sticky flesh and blood. What once was Katlyn Singleir now lay in a pathetic mess.

"What happened?" Questioned the Prime, worry lacing his deep voice.

"I don't know!" Ratchet yelled. "She's basically rejecting her own body!"

The limp form of metal and flesh suddenly jerked. It shook violently and more gore fell from it. The silver body looked eerily like a cybertronian protoform, yet different.

The tiny form leapt to its feet, shrieked, and bolted between Ratchet's feet. It took off running for the back hanger.

The two bots clamored to their pedes and ran after her.

What was once Katt jumped onto a human jeep. A burst of magnetic energy pulsed from her and the jeep slowly started to pull apart.

Ratchet's hands shot out to grab to Optimus, keeping him back.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh, just watch." Optimus decided to trust his friend's medic instinct and did as told.

Two pairs of optics watched in wonder as pieces of jeep swirled around the human sized protoform. Plates of silver attached themselves to the figure, slowly making it grow. Headlights planted themselves into its chest, doors thinned then attached to her shoulder blades. Undercarriage was ripped apart and reformatted into a serpentine tail. Four wheel lodged themselves in the figure, two in the shoulders, two in the hips.

Long legs bent like a cyberwolf, pedes clawed like a raptor.

A crest of iron swept back from her brow and two jagged pieces traced down her cheekbones to make fine points a few inches longer than where her jaw stopped. From the back of her helm came tendrils of thick wires, much like human hair.

Long arms ended in taloned servos, tail tipped with a wickedly sharp point.

By the time her transformation was complete, a crowd had formed around her. Optimus stood closest, optics wide as the once human transformed into something entirely different.

A pair of red optics flickered on and locked onto the Prime. The blue and red bot was suddenly on his back, a feline-like mass standing over him, blade pricking the wires on his neck.

Clawed feet dug into his chest, ripping the armor. A silver tail whipped back and forth above his head, ready to impale him.

A voice rang out, screaming a name in cybertronian.

The silver femme froze. Slowly standing, her red optics turned to lock onto two pairs of blue ones.

Walking slowly towards the femme were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Both were still battered and drained but determination ran deep in their optics.

The femme croaked something, but the static that left voice-box made it sound like warbled clicks.

Sideswipe said something back. The words were deeper and grittier than normal cybertronian. Optimus vaguely recognized it as Krox, a dialect not many autobots knew as it was Koanian.

The femme moved sluggishly at first, carefully stepping away from Optimus' prone form. Then the quite broke and the silver femme charged the twins.

She jumped onto Sideswipe and knocked him to the ground. Her talons dug deep into his chassis. Her claws dug at at his sparkcase, as if trying to tear it out. Sideswipe calmly grabbed her wrists and said something in his native tongue.

The femme froze and looked around, her red optics wide.

Sunstreaker closed in and look the femme in his arms, holding her against his chest. The silver bot suddenly jerked and began to convulse. Both twins gave out panicked cries as they tried to stop her spasms.

Then she went limp.

Sunstreaker turned to Ratchet, more desperation in his optics then he'd ever seen before.

"Help her!" He pleaded.

Ratchet's medical programing kicked in and he went into full on doctor mode. "Pick her up gently and take her to the medbay. First Aid, with me." With that Ratchet made for his medbay, Aid right behind him. Sunstreaker gently picked up the silver femme bridal style and he and his brother rushed after the medics.

Once in the medbay, the gold twin set the comatose bot on a medical berth. He was handling her so gently it was as if she were made of glass. Ratchet couldn't help but stare at his near loving handling of the femme.

He snapped out of his daze and focused on finding out why the femme had collapsed, whoever she was.

He scanned her carefully, the sighed in relief.

"She was merely over exerted and went into stasis from exhaustion and shock." He said while moving to attach a spark monitor and energon IV to her. Both twins moved between him and the femme, growling deeply at him.

Ratchet faltered slightly, especially seeing as how both their optics were bleeding red, a sure sign of hostility.

"She's low on energon," Ratchet explained, trying to calm them, "I'm just replenishing those stores."

The frontliners stopped growling at Ratchet but remained tense as they stood next to the femme. Ratchet carefully moved around them to connect the monitor and IV.

He carefully backed up while looking over the readings. The femme seemed completely fine.

"She's got some serious scaring, but looks relatively healthy." Informed First Aid. He gestured to her neck cables and chest. Her throat appeared to have been severely crushed and her chassis held the scars of what seemed like a fatal stab wound. Around its edges was warped metal, as if someone had tried prying her chest open.

Ratchet sighed and rubbed his olfactory ridge. "Aid is right. She's in stable condition. Now..." He turned to glare at the door, "either you come in your you don't, but don't just _STAND OUTSIDE THE FRAGGIN DOOR_!"

Five faceplates with varying degrees of sheepishness poked out from around said door. The twins both gave feral growls of warning and moved closer to the prone femme. Optimus was the first to enter the room, coming to stand next to Ratchet and a fair distance from the twins.

Elita followed him, while Ironhide, Chromia, and Bumblebee remained by the door. They all looked at the comatose femme that had once been human.

"Ratchet, what is going on?" Asked Optimus.

The CMO snorted. "That's what I'd like to know." He snapped, glaring at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker remained stoic, his gladiator (and by extension, protector) programming running on high. Ratchet knew from vorns of experience that when the mech was like this, Sunstreaker put life and limb in danger to keep safe what he was protecting. At the moment, it just happened to be a femme that none of them knew a _fragging thing about!_

Sideswipe, however, seemed to have relaxed just enough not to attack the first bot to approach him.

"Sideswipe, what's going on?" Elita One asked as she took a step forward.

Both twins tensed and a threatening growl came from deep within Sunstreaker's chassis. Sideswipe simply glared and took a step closer to the femme.

Elita backed up, holding her servos up so they could she see meant no harm. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt her. Please, we just want to help."

At her words and gentle demeanor, the red slowly bled out of their optics. They were both strung tighter than a bow, but at least they didn't look like they would tear out anyone's throats with their bare claws.

"Sides... can you tell us what's going on?" Elita asked softly. "You know her, don't you? As more than just Katlyn."

He nodded slowly. "We do...did." There was so much pain in his voice when he said the last word.

"Who is she?" Elita asked.

Sideswipe shifted closer to the femme, going as far as taking her servo in his own. "She's a femme me and Sunny knew from Kaon." Sunstreaker didn't so much as twitch at the hated nickname. "I don't know how but... Katt... she was some sort of reincarnation." He shrugged.

Optimus spoke next. "From Kaon?"

Sideswipe nodded.

Elita slowly made her way next to Sideswipe. The red warrior tensed slightly, but did not act other than that. His brother did absolutly nothing, just stared blankly at the limp femme. Elita looked down at the femme. "She's very pretty." She glanced at Side's intense optics. "What's her name."

"Havoc." The twins answered at the same time. Sunstreaker had finally looked away from the now named Havoc. His dark gaze burned into Elita, yet there was no aggression in it, only a bizarre mixture of hope and crippling fear. "Her name is Havoc."

The two looked back at the silver femme, watching as her chassis rose and fell with gentle breaths.

"But she's also Katt." Sideswipe said. "She's both of them." He glanced up at the bots in the room. "You want the truth?" He asked. Optimus gave a firm nod. Sideswipe vented. "We should probably sit down for this."

Sunstreaker glanced up. "And call in the others. I only want to explain this once."

A moment later all fifteen surviving bots were either sitting or standing in the large medbay.

"What do you want to know?" Sideswipe finally asked.

"Who is she?" Asked Bumblebee.

"We already told you. She's Havoc, but she's also Katt."

"But you didn't say who she was to _you_." Pointed out Elita. "You clearly care for her. Is she a sister? A Friend?"

"She is our bonded." Sunstreaker answered bluntly.

That caused all in the room to go silent. It was Ratchet who broke the silence.

"Bonded, as in spark mates?" He asked in partial shock. Who would have thought the _Terror Twins_ would have a _spark mate_?

Sunstreaker looked at him like he was an idiot, while Sideswipe just smirked.

"No, she's our creator..." The gold twin snarked. "Of _course_ we're spark mates!" Well, good to see the moment hadn't cost the mech his attitude.

"We've known her for a _very_ long time." Explained Sideswipe. "We met as younglings in the gladiator circuit. It wasn't until well into the war that we decide to bond. A stupid choice, but we agreed that if we were to die, we would go together."

Sunstreaker finished for him. "She went to Flotilla when it was attacked. She had been carrying." The dead silence his word met was indication enough as to the horrors that implied.

"He tore them out." Sunstreaker continued, a look of pure hatred on both he and his brother's faceplates. "There was nothing we could do."

"But she's alive now." Comforted Elita.

Sideswipe shook his helm. "She is but she isn't. Katt's in there too."

It was at that moment that a soft groan came from the berth next to the twins. All optics were on the slowly waking femme...

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**So, I've recently started a fic for one of my favorite animes, Trinity blood. It's actually the fist anime I'd ever watched, so it hold a special place in my heart *sappy sentence of sappyness* I'd love it if you would go check it out. I'm writing it so that, even if you havn't seen the anime or read the manga, you can still understand what's going on. I still suggest you watch the anime at least. It's 24 episodes long, with episodes usually lasting 22 minutes. I recently rewatched it in 2 days, so it's not extremely long.**

**The fic is called Lord of the Night.**


	40. In The Elsewhere

**Ch 40**

**A.N. **_Sorry for not updating friday, I was hella busy these past two days. So I'm giving you guys a double update! Yay!_

* * *

**In The Elsewhere**

_"Another day no peace in sight  
A solution, far away  
The military won the war  
Certainly not for you and me_

_How many generations will it take  
To cut the stream of blood  
I hear voices that spin inside my head  
It's your voice that counts so much_

_Here comes the young,  
The new generation  
You are the only ones  
You are the only ones who can make a change"_

**_-Scorpions "New Generation"_**

* * *

The still red soil of Mars stretched as far as the optic could see, broken only by a black mass on the horizon. On first inspection, it appeared to simply be a pile of twisted metal fused together, all jagged edges and wicked points.

But the very nature of the thing was chaotic, and as such, it refused to remain in one form for long.

The mass shifted and thousands of red optics lazily opened from different points on its body. The skyscraper sized thing picked itself up on its six limbs and stretched like a cat.

The Fallen's wide mouth opened as he yawned, revealing wicked sharp teeth. He shook his draconic head and moved to sit on his haunches. This monstrous form was one of his favorites.

A glint of silver on the horizon alerted him to an approaching cybertronian. Swinging his crocodilian head in the direction of the bot, the Fallen grinned as Megatron's familiar form came near.

His grin fell as he sensed the dark aura oozing from the living corpse. Damn, he was hoping to tease Megs a bit more. Ah well.

The Fallen stood and bowed low as the silver god transformed and landed. "What a pleasure, my lord." He looked over his master with his many red eyes. The silver body was beaten and he was leaking black fluid from several wounds.

"What happened to you?"

The warlord growled. "Prime happened."

The Fallen settled down on his belly, a grin on his face. "I take it you were finally able to suppress Megatron's consciousness?"

His master growled at the mention of his host. "I did. Being revived with the Allspark must have renewed his fighting spirit. But that insolent child is once more beaten back and I am in charge."

"Pity, I rather liked teasing the fool."

His lord hissed. "It would seem my brother has been busy." He said, changing the subject.

"Oh? How so?" The Fallen lifted an optic ridge.

"It would appear he reincarnated several of his offlined children."

The Fallen perked up. "Really? That's interesting."

"And it could prove disastrous for us, if certain bots are revived."

The Fallen grinned. "I take it you want me to keep an optic out for said bots."

His master nodded. "Yes."

"And if I find them?"

"Destroy them."

The Fallen stood and unfurled the great canopy that was his six wings. "As you wish, Lord Unicron."

* * *

"Heya Sparky."

Sparksong glance up to see the blue-eyed, silver-haired youth grinning over her. "What is it this time Frenzy?"

The boy pouted. "You make it sound like I did something stupid."

"Exactly."

Frenzy made a face at her. Spark, in turn, whacked him on the head.

"Ouch! Why you little-"

"Sarah! Fin!" Both youths froze as the head of the orphanage came storming up to them, her arms crossed.

"Slag." Mumbled Frenzy. He glared at the head mistress. "That's not my name." He sulked.

The woman glared down at them, her beak-like nose giving her the impression of an angry crow.

"It is the name you were born with, and as such it is the name you will be called." The black haired woman said, her nose upturned.

Sparksong placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's okay. It's not worth it." Turning her attention to the head, she asked. "What is it Mrs Smith?" Spark asked in a kind voice.

"I'm here to tell you that a couple will be visiting tomorrow to adopt, and I require you both to be on your very best behavior. There will be consequences if you do not act accordingly."

"Yes ma'am." Sparksong nodded, her voice sickly sweet. She elbowed Frenzy when he didn't say anything.

"Yeah, sure." He grumbled.

Seeing that this was all she would get out of the two miss-fits, Mrs Smith turned on her heals and left.

Sparksong went back to her drawing while Frenzy sulked next to her. A blurr of black and red suddenly flew into him and knocked the breath from the boy. Frenzy fell out of his seat and onto the ground, a giddy five-year-old sitting on his stomach.

"Orion, what the frag?" Frenzy grounded.

Sparksong kicked his head. "Language." She warned.

"What the frag?!" His shout earned him an other kick.

"Fenzy!" Orion grinned. His front two teeth were missing, causing him to lisp a bit.

"Yeah short stuff?"

"Miss Smiff said dere's gonna be a mommy and daddy lookin for kids tomorrow."

Frenzy sat up, pushing the black haired boy off of him. Orion didn't seem to mind the rough treatment, simply popping back up to crowd around his friend.

"Yeah well, they probably won't want any of us." Spark kicked him again. "The hell Sparky?!"

"Don't tell Orion things like that." She growled. "You'll upset him."

Orion looked back and forth between his two friends, grinning at their bickering. "Em not upset. I know dey won wan us." Two pairs of blue eyes locked in to him. "I don want dem to adob us. We already got sa famwy."

"See? He's not upset! So you shouldn't have kick-OUCH!"

Sparky grinned while Frenzy glared.

Orion jumped in to the table next to Sparksong and kicked his legs back and forth. "We don need ta get adobed. We goh our won famwees, and der gonna find us someday an take us home." He looked between his two best friends. "An we're gonna get owr bodees back too."

Sparksong pulled the boy into her arms. "That's right Ry, we are. We're gonna see our families again. My dad, and your parents, and all of Frenzy's annoying siblings-" "Hey!" "-and we'll be happy."

Orion nodded vigorously, a wide smile on his chubby face. Frenzy sighed and sat down next to them. "We just gotta find them first." He looked around the room. Several other children were scattered about, playing or talking. Completely unaware of the war going on around them. Part of Frenzy envied that of them, while another part was glad he had his memories back.

Only a few months ago, he'd thought he was a normal human, dropped off at an orphanage three years ago without any memory.

But one night, everything came back. All three of them suddenly knew who and what they were.

He glanced at his two friends. Sparky was teaching Orion how to draw the Autobot insignia. To think, in their past life they would be trying to kill each other. Frenzy couldn't imagine that.

If someone had told him before he died that his best friends would be the daughter of Ultra Magnus and the son of the Prime, well, he'd have thought they were crazy. Yet here he was. Orion was like a little brother, and Sparky, well... a blush coloured his cheeks. He might bicker with her nearly 24/7, but he didn't mean anything by it. He really like her.

Sparksong glanced at him, seeming to have felt his eyes on her. She gave him a kind smile that sent his gut twisting and his heart fluttering. Damn...


	41. When Wounds Are Mended

**41**

**A.N. **_Damn, 41 already? That's just nuts. So, hopefully you like this chapter and the last one. I know I did._

_Alrighty, reason why I didn't post on friday was cuz I was in my first ever school play. It was awesome. Saturday I had to babysit all day._

_I've got some bad news guys. I'm only going to be posting this story once a week on fridays for now on. Now that I'm writing and publishing more, I'm having to slow down on updates. Sorry for that, but it means you'll get other stories._

* * *

**When Wounds Are Mended**

_"Take my mind  
And take my pain  
Like an empty bottle takes the rain  
And heal_

_And take my past  
And take my sense  
Like an empty sail takes the wind  
And heal_

_And tell me somethings last  
And tell me somethings last_

_Take a heart  
And take a hand  
Like an ocean takes the dirty sand  
And heal_

_Take my mind  
And take my pain  
Like an empty bottle takes the rain  
And heal_

_And tell me somethings last"_

**_-Tom Odell "Heal"_**

* * *

I awoke to soreness in all my joints. It was like someone had poured superglue all over me and let it dry.

"I feel like slag." I groaned. I flinched at the sound of my own voice. Damn, my audios hurt.

I felt the presence of my mates come to my side in less than an astrosecond. My dim red optics opened to see them looking down at me with a mix of concern and joy.

"Havoc?" Sunstreaker asked just as Sideswipe murmured, "Katt?"

I chuckled. "Yes... to both." I slowly sat up and looked around at the bots staring at us."What? Do I have something on my face?" I tried to joke.

No one laughed.

I gave a mock glare at my mates. "What rumors have you spread about me this time?" I grumbled.

That's when I realized all the bots had been staring at my chassis. Or more specifically, where my sparkcase resided.

I lifted a servo to cover my chest self consciously. "So you know..."

They all looked at me with pain in their optics, especially the femmes.

I looked at Sunstreaker, then Sideswipe. "I don't blame you for it." I whispered.

Sunstreaker punched the wall with enough force to dent it. "He tore out your spark and there was nothing we could do about it!" He roared. "How can you not blame us? You died because of us! _They_ died because of us!"

I shakily stood up as well, glaring at him even though he was a good several feet taller than me. "How _could_ I blame you?! Because how were _any_ of us suppose to know Megatron would betray us?!" I bared my fangs. "We were _Kaon_ _gladiators_, who else were we to follow?! And yet our 'hero' turned around to stab us in the back! So no, I don't blame you!" I roared. "I blame that fragger who ripped out our children's sparks and made us watch!" A pained sob escaped me then.

My anger spent, I sat back down and curled into myself. Sideswipe pulled my shaking form against him. Sunstreaker looked at me with pained optics before taking a seat next to us. I lay snuggled between my mates, the bond between us pulsing with strength. It felt so good to have that bond again.

Before I realized what I was going, my mouth had opened and words came pouring out. "When I was killed in Flotilla, at first all I felt was pain, but then that went away. I felt myself be pulled toward the Well, but then there _He_ was. Primus."

The bots around me gave startled looks.

"He was... nothing like I expected him to be. Light and darkness, death and creation, violence and peace, all in one. He's not just some story told to younglings. He created all things, Cybertron, earth, the universe, everything."

"He told me... He told me it wasn't yet time. I still had things to do. So I stayed with Him. We talked. We probably talked for vorns. He seemed almost... lonely... sad. All the violence and death in His creation. He was so, so tired of it. More so than any of us. But He lets it happen. If not, we have no free will. He let's us make our own mistakes to let us grow."

I vented. "I don't remember a lot of it. But I do know he cares greatly for us, both Autobot and Decepticon. He makes no distinction between factions. That's why he put me in an organic body, to maybe help bring peace between us."

"It would appear I failed." I murmured.

Sunstreaker brushed a servo across my cheek while Sideswipe nuzzled my neck. "It wasn't your fault." Spoke the red twin. I smiled at them both.

"This form," I said gesturing to myself, "it's like a butterfly. My cybertronian body, it was the caterpillar. My time as a human was the chrysalis, and now... I'm finally whole. I'm still Katt. Katlyn Singleir will always be a part of me. She's me, but I'm not completely her." I explained. "Like how a servo is part of a body, but the body is not only a servo. She's a piece to the whole."

I took a breath. "That's not all. Just after I was rescued from Shockwave, I had a vision. I'd had them a lot throughout my human life. In them, I'm talking with the Primes. Usually it's just Solus, but this one had all eleven. They told me... they told me I wasn't the only one. That there are other bots who had more to live for. That deserved a second chance."

"Do you know who those bots are?" Questioned Optimus.

I shook my helm. "I don't know their names, but I know what they look like, both human and bot. One of them was a mother and daughter. The carrier, she was beautiful. Pearl armour and elegant crests. She reminded me of a nobel or something. Her femmling was red with the cutest little crests." I chuckled.

"The adult mech was kinda short, with silver armour and a blue visor. His human form was an african american DJ, or something similar."

"There were two other younglings, and a sparkling. One was a tall, lavender coloured femme, while the other was a skinny little silver mech with four arms. The sparkling was light blue with cute little antenna."

I glanced around at the shocked faceplates around me. "Do you know any of them?" I asked.

I expected Optimus to answer, but he seemed to dumbstruck to do so. Rather, Ratchet answered my question. "We do. By Primus, we do. The silver mech was an autobot named Jazz who was killed by Megatron in Mission city. How he's a full grown human is beyond me."

"And the others?"

"I recognize the younglings. The femme appears to be the daughter of Ultra Magnus. She was killed in Flotilla. And the silver, Primus help us, looks to be one of Soundwave's cassettes, Frenzy."

I shrugged. "I told you Primus makes to distinction between the factions." I thought about what Ratchet had said, and realized he'd left one out. "What about the sparkling?"

It was Optimus who answered. He seemed to have finally found his voice. "The sparkling was named Orion. He..." The Prime swallowed thickly. "...he was my son."

There was a shocked silence.

Prime's... son?

My spark went out for him and his mate. I knew what it was like to loose a child. "I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Don't be." Assured Elita softly. "It's not your fault. And anyway, if what you say is true, that means that our son is alive."

Ironhide nodded. "It seems so. It's just a matter of finding them."

"Which could take a while." Interjected Ratchet. He glanced at me before standing up. "Alright, since you're awake now and these two," he gestured to my mates, "aren't trying to kill anybot, it's time for an actually medical check." He turned on the other bots. "The rest of you, out!" He growled, shooing all the bots but First Aid and my mates away.

Ratchet glared at my twins but let them stay.

"Back on the berth, femme." Ratchet ordered. I climbed up and sat down on my rear. I absently let my legs swing back and fourth. That's when I found my 'hair'. I gasped in shock and excitment at the beautiful thick tresses. I played with them as Ratchet looked me over. First Aid had busied himself with something on the other side of the med bay.

"Hold still, would you." Grumbled the yellow medic before me.

I shifted once more on the cold berth on which I sat.

"Slag it femme, move again and I will magnetize your aft to that table!" Growled Ratchet. My mates growled back from where they were leaning against the wall.

In an odd moment of obedience, I stilled.

The medic looked at my optics and audios, and had me stick my glossa out to look at my vocals. I was reluctant to let him connect to my processor to check for any damage, but Ratchet threatened me with bodily harm via wrench if I didn't comply. My mate's weren't too pleased with that.

It became really awkward when Ratchet asked to look at my interface ports and (since I was Kaonian and used traditional interfacing as well) check my valve. That was... unpleasant. He also had to check my sparkcase, but respected my privacy enough not to look at my spark..._yet_.

A pale blue light emanated from the medic's optics as he scanned me once more. Really, how many of those did he need? It's not like my condition would change suddenly.

"Well, everything looks to be in order. You're surprisingly healthy for what you went through. Though I wouldn't strain your frame much if I were you. And that includes interfacing." He looked slightly disturbed when saying the last bit. The metal image of me fragging my mates, most likely.

"I'll do my best docbot, but no guarantees." I snickered, shooting a heated glance to my mates. They returned the gesture through both optics and bond.

Ratchet shuddered before scanning me once more, this time focusing on me chassis.

"That's interesting..." He mumbled.

Worry immediately shot through my spark. I felt a similar emotion from Sides and Sunny. My mates pushed away from the wall to stand next to me. Was something wrong? "What is it?" I asked wearily.

Ratchet seemed to scan me, then scan me again. "I cannot be..." He muttered to himself.

"What? What is it?" I was growing in both impatience and worry.

Ratchet looked up at me with awed optics. "You are... carrying."

* * *

**Dun dun dun Cliffhanger! Bwahahah!**


	42. Gift Of A Mother

**Ch 42**

**Gift Of A Mother**

_"I'm in misery where you can seem as old as your omens_

_And the mother we share will never keep your proud head from falling_

_The way is long but you can make it easy on me_

_And the mother we share will never keep our cold hearts from calling."_

**_-CHVRCHES "Mother We Share"_**

Carrying... I was... carrying? I felt my spark lurch. That... wasn't possible... was it? Behind me I heard a very loud 'pop', then the crash of a body hitting the ground. I turned around with a start to see Sideswipe on the ground. The idiot had actually _glitched_.

I got up and kicked him none too kindly in the side.

The sudden pain seemed to snap him out of it as he yelped loudly and quite femme-like.

"Quite being a sparkling, it wasn't that hard."

I glanced at my other mate. Sunstreaker was just standing there, a dazed look on his faceplates.

I rolled my optics and bent over to pull Sides back to his pedes.

"Was I dreaming, or did the Hatchet say you were carrying?" He groaned, rubbing his helm.

I crossed my arms, equally shocked as my mates but hiding it better. Of course they could feel it over the bond...

"Wasn't a dream."

"No it most certainly was not." Grumbled Ratchet. He was furiously looking through his datapad, grumbling to himself as he went.

"Primus help me, if those sparklings end up anything like the two of you." He grumbled.

Sunny spoke for the first since the news. "Sparklings?"

Ratchet didn't bother looking up from his datapad. "She'd carrying twins. Now hush, I'm trying to figure out how in the pit she can be carrying at all. It shouldn't be possible."

"It's completely possible." I said. Ratchet looked at me like I was crazy.

"I was reincarnated after all. Wouldn't it make sense for my sparklings to be as well. I was carrying when I was killed." Ratchet looked at me in shock, then understanding.

"Of course." He checked over his datapad once more. "How far along were you?" He questioned.

I shrugged. "Not really sure. Maybe half a vorn? I'd found out just after these two left Koan for another attack. A couple Orns later, I went to Flotilla."

"Half a vorn?" The medic shook his helm. "Well, according to these scans, you're well past half a vorn." He gestured for the three of us to sit down, as we did. "It's long been known that our kind react biologically with whatever planet or environment we are on. We're an adaptive race." _Well-der, tell me something I don't know. _"The same seems to be true with your sparklings. They're not developing like normal cybertronian sparks would. Actually, their growth is more in line with human gestation."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you're well over half way. Those two should be ready to face the world within an earth year."

I was pretty damn certain I almost glitched right there. Under a year? Cybertronian sparklings take _vorns _to develop before they can be born. Roughly six-fraggin-ty years earth time. One year verses sixty? Nuts. Nuts and fuckin bolts, there.

I shook my helm. "Are you certain?"

"Absolutly." Ratchet read through his scans once more (god, how many times do you need to read it before the damn thing's memorized?) "I want you to come in for a weekly check up, you here me?" He said without looking up.

"Loud n'clear doc bot."

Ratchet just grumbled and gestured for us to go.

Pit fucking slag-it... I'm gonna be a mom...

_Warbound was crying. She didn't know why she was crying, but she was. The air was thick with smoke and gunshots thundered around her. She was scared. She was only a sparkling and she was alone and scared._

_She couldn't find her parents, or anyone she knew for that matter. Strange mechs ran past her, not even giving her a second glance._

_All around her was cannon blasts and screams. It was so loud and crowded and she felt so alone._

_Suddenly there was nothing but red optics and pointed teeth and claws and a scary laugh._

_"Daddy!" Warbound screamed the word till her throat was ripped and sore. She wanted her daddy. She needed her daddy._

_The red optics just laughed more._

Warren woke up screaming. Her strawberry blonde hair was stuck to her forehead in a sweaty, tangled mess. Tears stung her eyes as she curled in on herself. It was the same dream. Always the same dream.

She sniffed and rubbed her blood-shot blue eyes. The nine-year-old girl snatched up her plush doll and held it close to her chest.

She didn't want to wake up her mom with all her crying. She knew mom had nightmares as well. But mom also had to work early in the mornings, and she needed her sleep. Sighing into her pillow, Warren felt the last dregs of fear leave her. She was safe. There were no monsters to come and kill her.

A tear slid from her closed eyes.

But there were. There really were monsters. She knew that, just like she'd always known that. The monsters were real, and they'd killed her. They had killed both her and her mother. And they were still out there, still killing.

Her fists clenched. She would stop the monsters. She would fight them. She might be little and squishy now, but she knew who she really was, and who she could become. One day, she'd find a way to get her real body back, and she'd kill the monsters.

With that, the Protector's daughter fell asleep.

Solus stood beneath the twilight stars of her family's netherworld home. Her gaze was on the massive crystal pool beneath her pedes. Through it she could see anything and everything that was happening in every realm of possibility.

A smile touched her lips as she watched her people live their lives down on earth. Things finally _finally _seemed to be turing out for the better. Of course, it wouldn't last. Not as long as the Unmaker remained in a physical vessel.

But only a descendent of the Primes themselves could force Unicron from the living world. And only two existed.

One, the younger brother who could never truly bring himself to kill family. The other, the very soul trapped within the vessel.

It truly looked dire, but there was still hope. There was always hope. And that hope might just lie with a nine-year-old human and her mother.

If Megatron, the _real _ Megatron, learned that his mate and child still lived, he would have the strength to fight back, and the war would be won.

She vented. But first the autobots must find their lost brethren. It would be no easy task, even though all those reborn were right beneath their noses.

"My lady."

Solus turned to meet the silver and green form of Actaea.

"How is my daughter?" Asked the warrior femme, her maroon optics glowing. Solus smiled. "See for yourself." The Prime gestured toward the pool.

Actaea edged closer to its sleek surface and gasped. "Arsenic..." She whispered. The pool showed the image of a black and blue femme curled up between two mechs, one red, the other yellow.

"And those are...?" Actaea asked softly.

"Her mates."

Maroon optics snapped up to meet white. "_Mates_?!" She gasped.

Solus laughed. "Yes, she's been happily bonded with those two for quite some time now."

Actaea looked at the image. "Who are they?"

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, spark split twins. They love your daughter dearly." Solus smirked. "And your grandcreations..."

The two tones femme's helm snapped up in shock "Grand-? She's carrying?!"

The Prime nodded, smiling at the femmes joyous reaction.

Actaea gasped, then giggled, bliss in her expression. "I have to tell Maelstrom. He needs to know." She began to race off before realizing something and turing back. "Will we be able to see them again?"

Solus nodded. "You may come and view your family any time you wish through the pool."

Actaea smiled widely and nodded her thanks before racing off to find her mate.

Solus Prime smiled as she looked down at the three sleeping in the pool. It was joyous indeed, two new lives to be born when it was so rare. Unbeknownst to the bots on earth, there were many new lives to come.

Solus turned away from the pool and headed back toward the city of gold and diamonds, humming as she went. The Well of All Sparks truly was a blessed place.

**A.N. **_Several different POVs here. Thought it would be a nice change. We get to officially meet Katt/Havoc/Arsenic's mother, Actaea. I actually got her name from the genus of a poisonous flower. Fits her profession of a venomist. I don't think I've named Havoc's creators yet, but know you know for sure. Actaea and Maelstrom._

_In other news, we have a new member to out family. I little baby bird. He's so frickin cute! Named him peanut. He's still being hand fed, but he should be able to wean in no time. The little cutie snuggled against my chest and fell asleep after I fed him. *heart melts* 3_


	43. What's In A Name

**Ch 43 Something In A Name**

_"This is not a game, it would be a crying shame_

_Honestly, what's in a name?_

_Tell me, what's in a name, a name, a name..._

_Oh we were so young, we were so wrong."_

**_The Airborne Toxic Event_**

* * *

I lay between my mates, the spongy covering of our berth soft against my back. It was the first time for me to sleep-er, recharge, with them again. I found I had a habit of using both human and cybertronian terms. It was odd, but kind of made sense. I'd also noticed I'd seemed more 'mature' since my transformation. It might be that I was now much older, or that the equivalent to my Cybertronian age would be around 28, instead of 20. Maybe it was just having my mates back to ground me.

So much had changed in just 24 hours... I'd gone from a human being just this morning, to vomiting up my insides, to a complete other species, and now I found out I'm going to be a mother, erm, carrier...whatever.

I absently started to rub my servo over my chest, just above my sparkcase. I'd altered my form shortly after Ratchet's exam. I was now black with florescent blue veins, much like I had been on Cybertron. My 'hair' was blue as well, and lit up depending on my moods. They looked kinda looked like flexible glow sticks. I'd yet to decide on an alt mode... I knew I wanted something sporty, but other than that, I had no clue.

It was well into the night, perhaps already early morning. My mates had slipped into recharge some hours ago, while I remained regretfully awake.

I sighed and shifted restlessly. I felt so odd, so twisted and turned around. Like I was in some sort of dream. Like my body wasn't quite connected to my mind. It was all so confusing. Who was I? Katt? Havoc? Something more? I'd thought I knew, but every click, my identity seemed to slip away.

"What's wrong Princess?" Murmured the sleepy voice of my red mate. I glanced to my left, trying to muster a smile and failing. I felt Sunny wake up on my other side.

Sorry I woke you..." I whispered back, trying to push the subject from my inner turmoil. Neither of my twins would have it.

"Something's wrong. Tell us." Urged Sunstreaker on my right.

I sighed. "I'm just... confused..."

Sides frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Ever since, well, you know... I feel so different. I don't know who I am. I'm so mixed up... W-who am I?"

"You're out mate." Sunny answered without hesitation.

"Yes, but _who_ am I? Am I still Katt, or am I Havoc?"

"You're more," said Sides. "So much more. You're our mate. You're the mother of our sparklings. You're a fighter and a surviver. You're an autobot." He listed.

"You're name doesn't matter." Continued Sunny. "Your choices make you who you are."

"Katt. Havoc. Human. Cybertronian. It doesn't matter, you're the same person. And we love you, no matter what you look like or what you call yourself."

If I were still human, I had a feeling I would have been crying. "Thank you..."

"If you want, you can choose a new name. You're not Havoc or Katt anymore. You've become so much more." Sides kissed my cheek sweetly.

"I think I will..." I murmured, slowly drifting to recharge.

I just had to find a name that fit.

* * *

The underground base was dank and cold, full of fumes and radioactive waves. Virus didn't notice any of this. It was in her programming to overlook such trivial things.

Sitting on a long abandoned machine, she tried shifting her shoulder. The joint made a grinding noise and caught in its socket. She hissed in annoyance. The pain didn't register in her processor at all. She was used to pain. Her creature had made certain she could withstand having her body ripped to shreds without flinching.

The fact the joint was shattered, however, was very annoying.

Sighing, Virus gripped the arm and ripped it clean off. It wasn't any use to her anyway. Setting it down next to her, she went about closing up her severed lines before she bled to death. If that happened, she'd be just as useless as her arm.

Once the bleeding stopped, she stood, picked up the arm, and made her way to her lab. It was smaller than her creator's, but functioned well enough.

She set the severed limb down on her work table and began to sort through her tools. She'd need to repair the arm, but there were more pressing issues.

Like research into creating a new allspark.

Virus' four spider-like arms detatched from their place on her back and stretched to their full thirty foot length. Then the six fingered appendages went about repairing the supercomputer she'd managed to salvage from the now destroyed decepticon base.

The autobots had done a number on their former base. It was now nothing but a pile of rubble now.

The majority of decepticons had returned to the Nemesis, while she and Shockwave had remained on earth with several droids. They'd set up a rather decent laboratory within the remains of a human research facility once called Chernobyl. There were plenty of supplies to use and the radioactive field surrounding it kept humans at bay.

It was perfect for the decepticon scientists.

Here, they could create the future...

* * *

**A.N. **_Sorry for not updating Friday, I had a really stressful week. So, I'm now on prohibition from my dumb ass school, just for supporting gay rights. If they find out I myself am gay, I'll be expelled. _

_Absolutely fan-fucking-tastic. _

_Baby bird updates! So, my sister decided she didn't like the name Peanut for the baby bird, so we changed it to Scout. Turns out he's a house finch, so Scout Finch. Get it? *whispers* to kill a mockingbird... Also, we let him go today. It was more an accident, but he was eating for himself and all around doing great. I opened the door to clean up outside, and the little idjit took off flying and never looked back. I've seen him here and there around our backyard, and he seems to be doing good._

_And how bout some name ideas for Katt/Havoc. I think I'll set up a pole with some of the names I've come up with. _

_Also, alt mode ideas?_


End file.
